


18 and a Daddy

by Lizzybuggy



Series: 18 and a Daddy [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Daddy jughead, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mild Smut, ex lovers return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybuggy/pseuds/Lizzybuggy
Summary: Single father Jughead Jones deals with the drama surrounding him and his five year old son when his ex lover comes back into town demanding a relationship with his son.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been updated and changed. I originally posted a story similar to this on fanfiction.com a few moths ago, but hated the way the story was playing out, so I deleted it. I have changed a lot in this story, and hope this time I will like the story better.

Jughead Jones was known all over Riverdale as a smart, creative and handsome man. He was raised on the wrong side of the tracks, and didn’t have the best upbringing. His mother abandoned him and his father when he was only 15, taking his sister that he loved more than anyone away. Jughead was used to knowing pain, it followed him wherever he went. The only thing Jughead knew he could count on was his friends. His best friends Archie and Betty. They had known each other since they were 5 years old. They were never too far away from each other, they were the three musketeers. Jughead should of known that someday their relationship would change. Betty had always liked Archie, more than friends. And they day she revealed her feelings to him, everything changed. Jughead started to feel like the third wheel, watching them as they kissed and held hands in their booth at Pop’s. Jughead never admitted it but he always liked Betty, more than friends. But he said nothing, and he hated the way Archie treated her. Especially when Veronica Lodge came into Riverdale, with her long raven coloured locks, and her pearls. Poor Archie never stood a chance. He dropped Betty instantly, and clung to Veronica. Betty was heartbroken, and her and Archie couldn’t go back to the way they were. They remained friends, but not like they used to be. Time healed the wounds, but not all of them. They all graduated Riverdale high. Betty went to New York to study journalism, Archie stayed in Riverdale, singing at open mic nights when he could, and became a partner in his father construction company. Veronica started her own fashion company, running her studio right out of Riverdale. Jughead stayed in Riverdale too, he didn’t go to college, he stayed and wrote stories. Stories that soon got picked up by some editors, and by the time he was 18, he was a published author. 

 

5 Years later

Jughead lay with his head resting on the arm of his couch, he looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 9 in the evening. He looked up his stairs, and saw a light coming from the bedroom in his home. He rolled is eyes, pulling him off his couch and storming up the stairs. He flung open the door frowning.

“Dad!” The little boy yelled. 

Jughead looked down to see his 4 year old son playing on the carpet, surrounded by toys. 

“Isaac, what did I tell you. It’s way past your bedtime sweetie.” Jughead smiled bending down to face his son’s eyes.

“Dad, but … but.” Isaac said.

“No but’s young man. Bed! Now!” Jughead said standing up straight pointing at the bed on the other side of the room.

The young boy held his head low, shuffling his feat to the bed and jumping in, facing away from his father.

Jughead felt sorry for his son, he walked over to his bed, and sat on the edge patting his son on his back.

“Bud, I’m sorry. But you know the rules, your bedtime is 7. It’s just past 9.” Jughead said as Isaac rolled over to face his Dad.

“I’m sorry Dad. I just want it to be my birthday now.” He said, his eyes starting to water.

“I know you do Buddy. You know the faster you go to sleep, the faster it will be your birthday. Come on, sleep.” Jughead said, he pulled the covers up over Isaac, tucking him in and placing a kiss onto his son’s head. 

Jughead walked over to the door, Turing out the light. “I love you Dad.” Isaac smiled before rolling away.

“Love you to Buddy.” Jughead said, leaving the door slightly ajar.

 

Jughead made his way back down the stairs, turning off the television and walking into the kitchen and began to clean. 

Jughead Jones loved his son, but one thing he didn’t love was the mess he made. How could a 4 year old go through every plate and bowl in the house. Jughead shook his head, placing the dishes into the dishwasher. The place was soon clean, he smiled at his clean home and looked down at his watch, It was nearly 10, and he still had so much to do for his Son’s 5th birthday tomorrow. He looked up at his son’s door again through the stairs and saw no light. He smiled and made his way into the garage that was attached to his kitchen.

There sat a small wooden jungle gym. Archie had helped him build this for the past few weeks, it was completed, but Jughead still needed to paint a couple areas. Why he didn’t ask Archie to do that too was beyond him. “Na don’t worry Archie, I can paint it. Not like I don’t have anything else to do.” Jughead said to himself regretting his decision. 

Jughead found his headphone, connecting them to his phone, and played some music. He didn’t want to wake up Isaac again. Jughead painted, and painted. Praying that he was nearly done. After a hour of work, he stepped back smiling that he was finally complete. He turned up his music, singing along so quietly at the Image Dragons song that played though his headphone. 

Jughead was so into the song, he didn’t even see the person behind him. Jughead jumped when he felt a hand brush up his back. He turned suddenly to see Betty, standing right in font of him with her phone in her hand recording him. Jughead pulled down his headphone, looking confused at the blond standing in front of him.

“Delete that.” He said.

“No, I want to show this to Veronica. She didn’t believe me when I told her you loved to sing.” Betty smiled placing her phone into her back pocket.

“You are not showing that to Veronica!” Jughead said, closing the door stop any noise enter the house. 

“Really? Make me?” Betty smiled not noticing Jughead reaching onto the table behind him where his paintbrush was sitting. He picked it up, brushing a giant white paint line over Betty’s face, and down her neck. 

Betty stood there in shock, spitting a little at the paint that was on her lips. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, you are dead.” Betty said pulling the paint brush from his hand and and running it across his face and up through his hair. She threw the paint brush to the ground, smiling at Jughead. “You happy now?” He asked. 

“Maybe.” She smiled. 

Jughead smiled back at her, not wanting to start a big fight that would end with paint everywhere and waking up his son. He picked up the paintbrush and threw it onto the bench and picked up a rag and ran it over his eyes, to remove the paint from his eyelashes. 

He stepped towards Betty, smiling and rubbed the rag over her face too, he didn’t clear away much, just removing the paint from her lips. Betty smiled at him, and placed a small kiss onto his cheek leaving a light painted stained kiss. “Hi.” She said smiling unable to remove the smile from her lips. 

“Hi.” He said smiling back before he ran his hand behind her neck, and kissed her passionately. Betty ran her hands up his back, pulling him closer to her as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away looking up and him, before he turned to stand next to her looking at the jungle gym that sat in his garage. 

“This looks good Juggie. Isaac will love it.” She smiled holding onto his hand.

“You think?” Jughead asked.

“Yes. You could give him a brown box and he’d be the happiest kid in the world.” Betty said, squeezing his hand tighter. 

“About that video, are you really going to show Veronica?” He asked. Betty smiled at him.

“No, I’m not deleting it though.” She smiled and Jughead placed another kiss onto her lips. 

“I’m sorry I got you all messy.” He said looking at the white paint that was sitting on her collar. 

“You’ll just have to clean me up.” Betty smiled. “Good thing I have some clean clothes in my car.”

Jughead quickly moved to wrap his arms around Betty, pulling her up around him. She giggled, and wrapped her legs around his hips and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Shower?” He asked moving towards the door. 

“You read my mind.” She smiled, leaning her face to his to kiss him as Jughead walked her to the bathroom that was just located next to the kitchen. 

 

Jughead placed Betty onto the bathroom counter, and quickly ran to lock the door. Betty quickly kicked off her sneakers, as Jughead turned on the shower. 

“God I’ve missed you.” Jughead said as he stood between Betty’s dangling legs that soon wrapped around him. “You are never leaving Riverdale again, not for that long again.” Jughead said as he pulled at Betty’s sweater that was tucked into her jeans. He threw it onto the floor, moving his his to the button on her shirt next. 

“I was only gone 6 days Jug.” She said helping him pop open the buttons.

“5 days too many.” He said pulling off her shirt to the floor. Betty pulled him closer, pulling his T-shirt over his head, and playing with the buckle of his jeans. 

“You know what you have to do to make me stay longer.” Betty said as Jughead had his face pressed against her neck. He stopped instantly, pulling away from her. 

“You really want to talk about that now?” He said, sounding angry.

“Forget I said anything.” Betty said, trying to pull him close.

“I told you Betts, I can’t. I need to think about Isaac, and Archie too.” Jughead said, refusing to move. 

“I know Jug. I just wish we could be like a normal couple. We’ve been doing this over early a year. And I spend more time here than at my own apartment.” She said.

“I know, I’m sorry. This isn’t fair for you.” Jughead said, looking down at the ground.

“Jug, just forget I said anything. Please. I want you, I need all of you, now.” She said puling his face up her her hand. 

Jughead moved closer to her, wrapping his hands around her, hugging her tight. 

Betty was right and Jughead knew that. Their love affair had been a secret for about a year. At first it was just sex. Comfort for both of them. They had been close friends for 18 years, they knew each other so well. And sex just made them closer friends. Then it became more than sex, they started to care about each other. Betty didn’t want anyone to know, especially Archie. Her and Archie were over as soon as they began when they were teenagers, but the idea of him knowing about her and Jughead scared her. All Jughead cared about was Isaac. It had always been just the 2 of them. Isaac’s mother abandoned him when he was less than 2 hours old, forcing Jughead to take all the responsibility. Something a 18 year old shouldn’t have to deal with. 

Jughead pulled back from Betty’s neck, moving his hand up to her face and looking into her eyes. “I love you Betty, is that not enough?” He asked.

“I just want more Jughead, I don’t care if Archie knows. I’m here for the long haul. I love you, and Isaac too. I want to spend nights with you on the couch watching crappy movies, I want to pick up Isaac from daycare to school, holding his hand as we walk home. I want to wake up in bed next to you and not having to escape the house in the middle of the night so Isaac doesn’t see. I just want all if it, all of you.” Betty said. 

Betty had never been so vulnerable before with Jughead. She had mentioned a few times over the past few weeks that she wanted to make their relationship public, but Jughead shot her down again and again. 

“I know you love Isaac, but it’s not always fun. There’s tantrums, and food being thrown. There’s ‘i hate you’ when you take away a toy he loves.” Jughead explained. 

Betty rusted her hand onto his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

“I know this all Jughead. Isaac is like a son to me already.” Betty said. “If you’re not ready I can wait. I will wait forever because I love you. I don’t want to lose you, ever.”

Betty looked at Jughead, moving her hands from his chest to his face, pulling him closer with her legs. She kissed him, passionately running her tongue over his. Jughead kissed her back, moving his hands down to the button on her jeans, pulling them down her legs. Betty did the same to Jughead, and he stepped out of his jeans. Jughead picked her up off the counter, while one hand played with the clasp of her bra, and opening it as Betty pulled it from her chest. Betty then moved her hands down to his briefs, pulling them from his hips as he walked her into the shower. He placed her down in the stream of the water, pulling at her panties that were still on her body. They fell onto the bottom of the slower, and Jughead bent down to pick them up, throwing them over the side of the slower. As he knelt down he pulled one of her legs, resting it onto his shoulder as his tongue moved up her thighs and connecting to her heat. He pushed his tongue into her folds, and Betty rested her head against the shower wall, as a “yes” escaped her lips. Her hands moving though his hair, pulling at the strands as he moved his tongue deeper and deeper into her. Betty could feel herself falling apart as he went deeper, feeling herself getting closer to relief. Jughead moved his hand up to on of her breasts, massaging it as his tongue still raked over her. Betty couldn’t help it as she orgasmed quickly, and he placed her leg back to the floor and moved up her body, placing kisses all over her, stopping at the crook of her neck. 

“I want….” She said, smiling with pleasure.

‘What do you want Betty?” He smiled as he kissed her neck.

“I want you, all of you.” She said as he pushed her closer against the wall of the shower. She could feel his hardness at her stomach and smiled when she could feel him pressing his body close to hers. He slowly picked her up by her ass, squeezing it as she wrapped her legs around him and he thrusted deep into her wetness. He thrusted her against the wall, pressing her harder and harder against it. 

Betty moved her mouth against his, moving her tongue in and out of his mouth moaning. Her head rested against the wall, moaning as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her. His lips moving to one of her breasts, sucking at the nipple, smiling at the taste of her skin. Jughead repeated for minutes, Betty finding it hard to breathe, she grabbed onto his hair, pulling on him.

“Jug, I… I’m ….” Betty said, as she felt her orgasm rip through her, feeling it all through her body, smiling as she felt him follow soon after her. Their breathing synced, and he rested his head onto her shoulder, trying to catch his breath. 

“Betty Cooper, I love you so much.” He said moving his head from her shoulder to her eyes.

Betty smiled from ear to ear at his proclamation. He slid out of her, placing her back onto the ground. 

All the paint from earlier soon ran down the drain, and Jughead helped get Betty clean, rubbing a loofa all over her body. 

Betty stepped out of the shower, and Jughead soon followed. He wrapped a towel around her body, drying her. “Don’t go home, stay. Stay all night.” He said to her. 

Betty smiled back, exiting the bathroom. 

Jughead picked up their discarded clothes, throwing them into the washing machine before he joined Betty back up the stairs in his bedroom. 

 

Jughead opened the door to his bedroom to see Betty, still with the towel wrapped out her body, sitting at the edge of his bed. 

“Do you really want me to stay?” She asked, her voice sounding a little horse. “All night?”

Jughead smiled, and moved closer to her, sitting on the bed next to her. 

“Yes. I’m sorry I’ve been so annoying lately. I think I just want to protect Isaac, but he doesn’t need protection for you. I love you, and I want you in his life. Who care what Archie or anyone else will say.” He said running a hand up to her cheek. 

“You sure?” She asked.

“Yes.” He said again as they both fell onto the bed, throwing the towels onto the ground and climbing under the sheets. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty, pulling her close to him as her back rested against his chest.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s not your Mommy Isaac. But she loves you, very much. She is exactly like a Mommy tho. She takes care of you, gives you hugs and kisses.” Jughead said.
> 
> “Can I call her Mommy?” Isaac asked.
> 
> Jughead was stunned, again. “You’ll have to ask her about that Bud.”
> 
> “I want a Mommy.” He said.

The morning sun shone bright on Betty’s face, waking her. She smiled imminently when she felt Jughead’s arms still tightly around her. She opened her eyes, and looked over to see a sleeping Jughead with a single black curl over his face. She brushed it aside, running her hand over cheeks. 

Jughead stirred in his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes just as Betty wriggled from his arms. “Where are you going?” He asked.

Betty turned around, seeing his beautiful blue eyes staring up at her. “Good morning handsome.” She said bending down to place a light kiss on his lips.

“Where are you off too?” He asked again reaching to pull her closer but she wriggled away.

“I still have my clothes in my car. I dunno about you, but I don’t want little Isaac seeing me running around naked.” She smiled and giggled finding one of Jughead’s t-shirts and throwing it on.

“Already done.” Jughead said pointing at her bag that sat behind the door.

“When did you do that?” She asked reaching for the bag.

“You fall asleep so quickly, I went and grabbed it for you.” He said sitting up in the bed. Betty smiled, she loved him so much. Even the little things he did for her made her heart hurt.

“Thank you.” She whispered at him, still smiling. Jughead smiled back. “Is Isaac awake yet?”

“I haven’t heard him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s up a little late, he didn’t get to sleep until after 9.” He said.

“I can make him some breakfast if you want.” She said.

“I can do it. For the past couple years I have made these amazing pancakes from his birthday. He loves them.” He smiled.

“Okay, but I think I can make some better.” She sniggered.

“Are you doubting my amazing pancake baking skills. I’m offended.” He said placing a hand over his heart joking.

“No. I’m just surprised, the only thing you knew how to make are burgers.” She giggled.

“Oh, how little you know Betty Cooper.” He said, pulling her in for another quick kiss. 

Jughead quickly ended the kiss, looking at the clock on his bedside table. “I still have so much to do today, ughhh.” Jughead said throwing his head back.

“Anything I can help with?” She asked placing her bag on the bed beside him.

“Yes, actually. I need you to distract Isaac. Take him shopping or something. Archie is coming round at 10.30 to help move the jungle gym to the backyard. I want it to be a surprise for him.” Jughead said throwing on a par of boxers and a white t-shirt.

“I can do that.” She smiled.

“Thank you.” he smiled. “I’m gonna go wake him.” Jughead walked towards the door, stopping as Betty pulled his hand back.

“About last night, if you want to wait till tomorrow to tell him about us, I won’t mind. I don’t want to ruin his birthday.” She said.

“It won’t ruin his birthday. I promise.” He said before placing a kiss on her cheek and running out the door. Betty watched him leave, smiling as she watched his ass before she jumped into the shower.

Jughead sneaked into his son’s room. Smiling at Isaac that was still fast asleep. He knew he should just leave him sleeping, but he was too excited not to wake him.

Jughead nudged Isaac, watching as his little eyes opened slowly. 

“Happy birthday Buddy.” He said watching the smile grown on his son’s face.

“I’m 5 today.” He said jumping out of bed and jumping in his Dad’s arms.

“I know Isaac.” Jughead said, hugging him tight.

“You have a decision to make. Breakfast or presents. Choose wisely.” Jughead said placing Isaac back on the bed.

“Food!” Isaac yelled running from his bed, out the door. 

Jughead smiled. “He is definitely my son.”

 

 

Jughead handed Isaac a plate with a pancake on them, arranging some bacon and fruit on his plate to resemble a happy face and Happy Birthday written with whipped cream. Isaac sat on the living room floor, watching cartoons in his pj’s.  
“Thanks Daddy.” He said as Jughead sat down next to him with his own plate. 

Isaac took a big bite, licking his lips at the taste. “Yummy.” he said.

“Hey Bud, I need to talk to you about something.” Jughead said taking a bite himself.

“Yup.” Isaac smiled up at Jughead.

“You like Auntie Betty right?” He asked.

“Yep, she gives the best hugs.” Isaac said.

“She does. Well you know she’s one of my best friends. I’ve known for for nearly 19 years.” He said.

“You are old.” Isaac giggled.

“yes, yes we are.” Jughead smiled.

“Well she isn’t just a friend. She is my girlfriend.” Jughead said, watching Isaac’s face.

“Like Veronica and Archie?” He asked.

“Kinda like Veronica and Archie.” Jughead said. 

“Do you kiss her? Yuck.” He said, pocking out him tongue. 

“Yes, I kiss her. I love her too.” He said.

“Will she be my new Mommy?” He asked. Jughead froze, he didn’t know what to say. Isaac had asked hundreds of times why his Mother wasn’t around. He always lied. Told him she had died after he was born. It was hard to explain to him about death, but he knew the real reason his mother wasn’t around was a lot worse, he didn’t know how he would handle it. “My friend James’ Mommy kisses his Dad.”

“She’s not your Mommy Isaac. But she loves you, very much. She is exactly like a Mommy tho. She takes care of you, gives you hugs and kisses.” Jughead said.

“Can I call her Mommy?” Isaac asked.

Jughead was stunned, again. “You’ll have to ask her about that Bud.”

“I want a Mommy.” He said. 

Jughead’s heart broke. He knew how much he wanted a Mother. Someone to love and protect him. Jughead did everything he could, but Isaac was missing a motherly figure in his life. And he really hoped Betty would be it. 

“Maybe you can ask her today. She’s going to take you shopping. She will take you to the mall, and buy you any toy you want if you ask nice enough.” Jughead said. 

“Okay.” Isaac said, finishing his pancake. “Now?” 

“As soon as you get changed, she will take you.” Jughead said. 

Isaac dropped the plate and ran up the stairs, eager.

Jughead pulled himself off the floor, retiring to the kitchen where he saw Betty standing chomping on a pancake. 

“I was wrong Jug, these are amazing.” She smiled.

“Told you.” He smiled placing the dirty dishes in the sink.

“Did you tell him?” Betty asked.

“I did.” He answered.

“And?” Betty asked poking at his ribs.

“He took it better than I thought. I said he wants a Mommy.” Jughead said looking sad.

“Jug?” She asked, noticing his sadness.

“He’s so desperate for a Mother. I just wish he could of had one all his life you know.”

“I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere. I might not be his biological mother but I love him to pieces.” Betty said pulling Jughead into a hug. 

“Thank you.” Jughead said, pulling out of the hug to place a kiss on her lips. Betty kissed him back, smiling as he kissed her. They broke apart when they heard Isaac’s feet behind them.

“Yuck.” Isaac giggled. 

“You ready to go little man?” Betty asked. 

“Yep, Daddy said you are going to buy me any toy I want.” Isaac said reaching for Betty’s hand.

“Did he now?” Betty shot a look at Jughead who whispered ‘I’m sorry.’ With a delicious smile. 

 

 

Betty held Isaac’s hand as they both walked around the mall. They had already gone to the toy store and Isaac had the biggest smile on his face after Betty brought him BB8 toy. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m getting hungry. You want to gab a bite?” Betty asked swinging her arm that Isaac refused to let go. Isaac didn’t say anything, just nodded and licked his lips at the mention of food. Betty smiled. This kid defiantly belonged to Jughead Jones.

Isaac sat across from Betty, sitting on a couple pillows so he could see above the table at the cafe. Betty ordered a latte, and got a fluffy for Isaac. 

“It’s my birthday.” Isaac said when a pretty, and young waitress placed his drink in font of him. 

The waitress smiled, bending down to meet him. “Happy Birthday.” She said. “You know what, just because it’s your birthday, how about a slice of cake. On the house? Is that okay Mom?” The waitress looked at Betty. Her heartbeat suddenly sped up at the mention of being Isaac’s Mom. 

“Uhhh, umm…” Betty stumbled. “Yep.” She didn’t know what to say. This waitress didn’t need to know her whole story. But she didn’t want Isaac to think she was taking up the position of Mom without his permission. 

Isaac took a big slip of his fluffy. Betty smiled at the froffy milk that was left around his face. She pulled out a napkin, running it over his face to wipe it clean. Isaac smiled at her, and her heart wanted to break with happiness. 

“I’m sorry bud, that nice lady calling me your Mom. I hope you don’t think that’s weird.” Betty said.

“That not weird. Daddy said if I want I can call you Mommy.” Isaac said. 

Betty was taken back by his words. It came out of his mouth so casually. It was a big deal, a massive deal for her. 

“He said that? You Dad didn’t mind?” She asked. Betty knew she should have called Jughead straight away. But she wanted to know what his answer would be. She loved Jughead, and the idea that Isaac would call her Mommy was a dream she never thought would come true.

“Daddy said I should ask you if it’s okay. Can I call you Mom?” Isaac said.

Betty could feel tears starting to build in her eyes. She breathed in quickly, not wanting to cry in front of him.

“I’d love it if you called me Mom Isaac.” Betty smiled resting her hand onto Isaac’s arm. Betty had been apart of Isaac’s life for the past 2 years. He warmed up to her instantly when Betty moved back to Riverdale. She loved him instantly too. Loving the way the young boy looked and acted so much like her best friend. When she found of Jughead had had a child she was shocked, especially when he was already 3 when she found out. Betty and Jughead stayed in touch when she moved to New York for College, but he never mentioned it to her. Jughead asked Archie and Veronica not to mention it either, he knew Betty well. And Jughead knew if Betty knew he was struggling with a newborn she would of dropped everything to help him. He didn’t want that. She was an amazing friend. 

Both Betty and Isaac’s attention moved to behind them when the waitress from earlier had a slice of cake with a candle on top and was singing happy birthday. Isaac clapped his hands as she placed the plate in front of him. 

“Make a wish birthday boy.” She said.

“All I ever wanted has come true. I have a Mommy.” Isaac said as he blew out the candle. 

Betty could feel her heart breaking and she couldn’t help as a single tear fell from her eyes. 

“You sad?” Isaac asked looking at Betty.

“No Isaac. I am happy.” She smiled watching Isaac break the cake in half and place it in his mouth. 

 

 

Jughead and Archie stared at the jungle gym that had just moved into the backyard, sitting at the picnic table with a beer in their hands.

“He’s gonna love it Jug.” Archie said smiling at his best friend. 

“I really hope he does.” Jughead said back taking a sip of beer.

“Are you kidding me, that kid will love it. He loves anything you give him. You’ve raised a pretty good kid Jughead.” Archie said knocking the neck of his beer onto Jughead’s. 

Jughead blushed a little. Little compliments like that always made him blush. It had been rough raising Isaac alone. He had his Dad’s help, Archie too. But most of the time he was alone. Especially in the first couple years. It wasn’t until Isaac was around 3 when Betty came into the picture and helped him more and more. 

“You and Veronica must be close to kids now right?” Jughead joked.

“I wish. Every time I bring it up Veronica laughs, says when I put a ring on her finger then we can talk.” Archie laughed.

“And what’s the time limit on that happening? I thought you would have that done already.” Jughead said.

“Soon Jughead, I promise.” Archie smiled. 

Archie and Veronica had been together 6 years. They lived together, had a dog. It still surprised Jughead everyday why Archie hadn’t proposed yet.

“Talking about love and stuff…” Jughead said wanting to change the subject.

“Love and stuff?” Archie laughed.

“Yeah. I… umm. I’ve kinda been seeing someone.” Jughead said. He could feel his face turning red.

“What? Really?” Archie spat out his beer. “Who? How long?”

Jughead was so nervous. Not wanting to say with who yet. “It’s been going on nearly a year.”

“A year? And I don’t know?” Archie acted surprised.

“That’s when we first hooked up. But, I’m in love. I was so worried about hurting Isaac, but he seemed more happy than I was.”

“Who is it Jug?” Archie pressed. Jughead said nothing, still scared of his reaction. 

“Betty.” Jughead said quickly. Jughead squinted his face, not wanting to see Archie’s reaction.

“Betty, as in Betty Cooper Betty?” Archie asked confused.

“Yeah.” Jughead answered.

“You and Betty?”

“Yes, god Archie yes. Me and Betty Cooper.” Jughead said.

“I knew it!” Archie yelled.

“What?” Jughead was confused.

“Veronica mentioned something to me last month. At her birthday dinner. You both went to the bar, and you looked so close. Veronica said I bet they’re fucking. But I said she was crazy.” Archie explained.

Jughead said nothing.

“Now I think about it, it’s so fucking obvious.” Archie said.

“You’re not upset?”

“Upset? Why would I be upset?” Archie yelled.

“I dunno, because you were Betty and Archie. Everyone thought you two were destined for each other.” Jughead said.

“Jug, that was when we were kids. I’m with Veronica now. Me and Betty looked good on paper, but it didn’t work out. We kissed and held hands, that’s all. We didn’t work. We wouldn’t work. I’m so happy for you. Veronica is gonna be so thrilled. She thought you might die alone.” Archie said patting Jughead on the back.

“Die alone? Seriously?” Jughead smiled.

“Yeah, after … well after what happened after Isaac was born, we both thought you’d sworn off women.” Archie said.

“I did kinda. But then Betty was there for me, really there for me. And.. .well I don’t need to tell you the rest.” Jughead giggled.

Archie watched Jughead, who was as bright as a tomato, smiling a giggling like a school boy who had his first crush. 

“I’m so happy for you bro.” Archie said. “Now lets hide this present for Isaac before he gets home.”

 

 

The birthday party for Isaac was in full swing. Jughead’s house was full of kids and parents. Jughead loved how happy Isaac was, and he hadn’t even opened a single present yet. Jughead also loved how Betty never left his side. Meeting all of Isaac’s friends from daycare, and some that Isaac had meet last week at the meeting he had a school, that Isaac was starting on Monday. 

Once Veronica and Kevin arrived, they dragged Betty away. Jughead knew Archie would of told them both everything. 

“Okay spill.” Kevin smiled after he dragged Betty into the bathroom.

“Spill what Kevin?” Betty asked sniggering.

“Don’t be shy. You and Jughead. How? When? where?” Kevin asked sitting on the counter as Veronica applied some lipstick. 

“When? It was less than a year ago. One of Archie’s shows that you always drag me to V?” Betty smiled. “We both got drunk, it’s the only way to get through those nights.”

“Hey!” Veronica yelled.

“We all know what those nights are like Veronica, stop acting so offended.” Kevin said wanting Betty to continue.

“We both were drunk, and then I kissed him. I can’t even remember what he was saying, he just looked so handsome. And that single curl fell in front of his eyes, and I went to move it and I kissed him.” Betty explained. Kevin placed his hand over his heart.

“Then?” Veronica asked.

“Then we….. he pulled me into the bathroom and we made out.”

“You had sex in a bar bathroom?” Kevin asked shocked.

“No. We just kissed a little, then he stopped it. Said we were too drunk to do anything. We both got into taxi’s and then went home. When I woke in the morning I felt really embarrassed. I went to his house and few days later and apologised. I didn’t want it to ruin our friendship. Then he kissed me, again. And the rest … well….” Betty said.

“That was nearly a year ago. Why wait so long to make it offical? Kevin asked.

“I was worried about how Archie would react. I knew he loves you Veronica, but him, me and Jughead were like the three musketeers. It was a little strange. Also Jughead didn’t want to scare Isaac.” 

“Isaac loves you.” Veronica said.

“Yeah, he asked me today if he could call me Mom?” Betty explained, her eyes filling with tears at her memory.

“OMG!! This is too cute I can’t handle it.” Kevin yelled.

Betty smirked at her two best friends. They all jumped when they heard a knock at the door.

“You girls done gossiping?” Archie yelled from the outside.

“Just a minute.” Kevin yelled back.

“It’s presents time.” Archie yelled.

 

 

All the partygoers circled around the jungle gym at had a giant white sheet over it. Jughead asked a couple of his friends to guard it, to stop anybody looking under it. Swetpea and Fangs didn’t look to friendly and no one tried to peak a look.

Betty stood in the back watching as Jughead got everyone’s attention, smiling with pride.

“I just want to thank everyone for coming. It’s been a fun day so far, and I know Isaac has loved every moment of today. So thank you.” Jughead said as people clapped. “And to Isaac, my little man. I can’t believe you’re 5 already. I love you so much Buddy. You are the best son I could of wished for. So Happy Birthday, and please enjoy this. SP, Fangs. You can pull the sheet off.” Sweet Pea and Fangs pulled the sheet down, and Isaac’s eyes sparked as he say the jungle gym that sat in front of him. 

“Aghhhh!!” Isaac yelled, looking back and front from his Dad to the gym. “I love it Dad. I love you.” Isaac ran to Jughead, throwing his arms around his legs. Jughead forced himself to hold back tears as his son then ran into the gym ,followed by some of his friends. Jughead smiled at Betty, who too had tears on her eyes at how happy Jughead and Isaac were. She quickly turned when she felt someone touching her shoulder.

“FP.” Betty yelled. 

Jughead’s father wrapped his arms around Betty, smiling as he hugged her. “Thank you.” He said.

“What for?” Betty asked pulling from his hug.

“Jughead told me about you and him. He’s been for happy lately, and I think that’s down to you.” FP said.

“I’m just happy he’s let me into his life. I know it hasn’t been easy. But I’m happy to be apart of it.” Betty smiled.

FP walked away, and Jughead took his opportunity to wrap his arms around Betty from behind, surprising her as his mouth kissed her neck. Betty giggled, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. “Hi beautiful.”

“Hi handsome. That was some speech. You nearly had me in tears.” Betty said lifting her neck to his kisses. “You know what would make the day better?”

“Ummm, what’s that?” Jughead said still placing kisses on her neck.

“Cake!” She said.

“I like the sound of that. Especially since the best baker in Riverdale baked it.” Jughead said letting her go. 

Betty smiled as she watched Jughead walk away back into the house. 

He reached the fridge, finding the cake Betty had made earlier. He searched in the draws, struggling to find candles. “Ah ha.” He said when he finally located them.

“Jughead Jones.” A mysterious voice said from behind him. Jughead turned, his smile automatically falling.

“Ethel, what the fuck are you dong here?” He asked.

“I came to wish my son happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: How will Jughead react now Ethel is back in town. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left comments. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. 
> 
> Also, cheak out my tumblr brightbettycooper


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jug, please.” Ethel pleaded.
> 
> “No. I won’t let you.” He said sounding horse. Jughead started at her. Here was standing the Mother of his child, but the only emotion he could feel was hatred. “I can’t forgive you, I never will. I will not let you hurt him again.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Jughead yelled.

“I told you, I want to wish my son a Happy Birthday. I brought him a present.” Ethel said pulling out a wrapped box from behind her back.

Jughead stood still, he didn’t know what to do or say. There stood Ethel, the mother of Isaac, his ex girlfriend and the woman who abandoned Jughead and Isaac less than 2 hours after he was born.

“Jughead, say something. Please.” Ethel took a step forward.

Jughead automatically stepped back, still not knowing what to say or how to react. “I can’t.. you can’t be here. You need to leave.”

“I want to see him, my Mom told me you named him Isaac. I want to see Isaac.” Ethel said. 

“No!” Jughead yelled. “You are not going anywhere near my son.”

“Jughead, please.” Ethel said, tears forming in her eyes.

“You think you can come here, with some crappy present, after 5 years and expect me to let you see my son. The boy you left.” Jughead said ripping the present Ethel brought from her hands and throwing it across the room.

“Jughead, I just…” Ethel said.

“No, you need to leave. Now!” Jughead yelled, pointing at the door.

Ethel took a step closer to him, reaching out to touch his hand. Jughead automatically let it go, stepping back again until he hit the kitchen counter behind him.

“Get the fuck out of my house, NOW!” Jughead screamed not caring about the many children and parents that were just outside the door. Ethel said nothing, not moving an inch. They both looked towards the door as Betty walked through it.

“Ethel, what … what are you doing here?” She asked confused rushing to Jughead’s side.

“Hi Betty. I want to wish my son a Happy Birthday.” Ethel said again.

Betty looked shocked, unable to comprehend what she was saying. 

“Like fuck you are. You need to fucking leave now. Or I swear to god I will throw you out myself.” Jughead yelled again. Betty had never heard Jughead yell so loudly before, shocked at his words. She stepped closer to him, hold onto one of his hands to calm him down just as FP walked into the kitchen with Isaac in his arms. 

“Betty said there was cake.” FP said, stopping instantly at the sight of Ethel. 

“Cake, cake, cake.” Isaac chanted.

“Umm.. Buddy. I’ll bring out the cake it a second okay.” Jughead said as FP let Isaac on the ground. He ran towards Betty and Jughead ignoring the stranger in the corner. Ethel smiled at the sight of him, wanting to step forward but Jughead’s scowl scared her.

“Why don’t you go back to your friends, and Daddy and I will bring out the cake in a second.” Betty said kneeling to Isaac.

Isaac smiled at Betty pulling on her hand as she stood. “Mommy, come with me. Granddad got me this awesome tool belt.” Isaac said pulling on Betty. Betty followed him, standing at the door looking at Jughead. He nodded to her, telling her he was okay.

“Mommy? So you and Betty Cooper huh? I always knew you had a thing for her.” Ethel smirked. 

“I think you should go Ethel.” FP said stepping towards her.

“I will, but I want to see him. Talk to him properly. I’m staying at my Mom’s.” Ethel said staring at Jughead who was still filled with anger. 

FP walked Ethel to the door, watching as she got in her car and drove away. He soon returned to Jughead in the kitchen, who was unable to move.

“Jug, it’s okay she’s gone.” FP said holding onto his shoulders.

“She’s going to take him from me, I know it.” Jughead said, a tear rolling down his face.

“Like hell she is.” FP said.

“I …. I need to get this cake to Isaac and his friends.” Jughead moved towards the cake that sat on the counter. He flicked the lighter in his hands, unable to get a flame to appear.

“Jug, I’ll do it. Take a couple minutes. Relax.” FP said removing the lighter from Jughead’s hand.

“No, I don’t want to miss it.” Jughead said. 

“You’re a mess. Go lie down for 5 minutes. You won’t miss anything. Isaac will be worried if he see’s you like this.” FP said. 

Jughead nodded, he knew his father was right. 

 

 

Jughead lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His head resting on a pillow, unable to stop thinking about Ethel, and what she was going to do. “She can’t take him from me, I won’t let her.” He whispered to himself over and over again getting angrier and sadder as time went on.

Jughead could remember clearly the day Isaac was born. Him and Ethel were only together a couple months before she told him she was pregnant. It was a mistake, one that Ethel was close to erasing. Jughead stopped her. They were both young, but he already loved the child that was growing inside her. He wasn’t in love with Ethel, it was just fun. Fun that ended with a pregancy. They broke up when she was 6 months pregnant, but he promised he would always be there for her. Helping her with anything she needed or wanted. Jughead hated it when Ethel got a new boyfriend when she was 7 months pregnant. What kind of man dates a woman pregnant with another man’s baby. Jughead hated him, but was civil. He wanted to have a good relationship with Ethel, he wanted to know his child. When she went into labour Jughead was there, holding her hand as she gave birth to Isaac. Jughead saw the way she looked at Isaac. There was no love there. But he never thought she would just up and leave him. 

Jughead was at the nursery with Archie and Veronica, smiling at Jughead’s new baby when he found out Ethel had left. She had run away with her boyfriend and never looked back. Her parents had no idea where she had gone, they looked for her. But when they received a letter letting them know she was safe and didn’t want to be found, they stopped looking. They couldn’t look at Isaac without seeing their daughter than abandoned them too, so they never saw Isaac either. Jughead was completely alone. 18, and a father with no idea what to do. Archie, Veronica and his father helped him a lot. Offering to babysit so Jughead could write to get some money rolling in. 

Jughead didn’t even notice his face was wet from tears when he heard the door slowly open. 

“Juggie.” He heard Betty say from the door. “Can I come in please?”

Jughead nodded, sitting up on the bed as she rushed towards him, pulling him into a hug. They sat there for a couple minutes, tears running onto her shoulder. Betty had never seen Jughead like this before, so raw and emotional.

She pulled him back, wiping his face with her hands. Removing his tears. “Jug, she can’t take him, she wont. Even if she was to go to court. What kind of Judge would grant her full custody.”

“I’m just scared Betty. I can’t lose him.” He said.

“You won’t.” She said hugging him again. “Isaac has been asking for you. He wants you to play with him in the present you made him. He loves it Jug.” Betty smiled.

“I can’t let him, or his friends see me like this.” Jughead said.

“Everyone has gone home. Your Dad said goodbye to them all, Kevin and Archie stayed behind to help clean. They’re nearly done.” Betty explained pulling him off the bed.

“Thank you Betty.” He said.

“For what?” She asked walking towards the door with him.

“For everything. The past year has been so easy with you around. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so happy, well until today. I love you.” He smiled.

“I love being here Jughead. I want to help you wherever I can. I love you too.” She said placing a small kiss onto his lips before resting her head onto his.

“Move in.” He wispered.

“What?” She asked stepping back. “You’re just emotional.”

“No, I want you here. Always. Isaac loves you, I love you.”Jughead said sounding more like his old self again.

“Really?” She asked

“yes.”

“Okay.” She smiled.

Jughead just smiled again, kissing her. She kissed him back, she could feel the desperateness in his voice, his hands moving to her face to hold her as he kissed her. Refusing to let her go. 

 

 

Monday had soon approached at it was Isaac’s first day of school. Jughead was nervous. Nervous for a couple reasons. His son was going off to school. He wasn’t a young boy anymore, he was turning into a man before his eyes and he wished he could slow down time. He watched him with his giant backpack on, and wearing his uniform with pride. Jughead was sending Isaac off to a private Catholic school, he was determined for his son to get the best education possible in Riverdale, and St Mary’s was the best option for his son. Jughead was still nervous about Ethel’s return. It was only 2 days ago she appeared in his life again, and Saturday night was the worse night for Jughead. He couldn’t sleep, wasn’t able to forget about Ethel, and what she had planned. Betty tried her best to distract him, but he couldn’t stop.

When the Monday approached Jughead was very apprehensive of sending Isaac to school.   
“Maybe I could home school him Betts.” Jughead said.

“Jug. You’re very smart, but you want him to make friends.” Betty said trying to meet Jughead’s eyes.

“You’re right, you’re always right.” Jughead smiled. 

“Can I get that in writing?” Betty giggled.

“Shhh you.” Jughead smiled pulling Betty in for a kiss. 

Jughead ironed Isaac’s uniform, smiling at the sight of his son wearing it. 

“Okay I want a photo.” Jughead said pulling out his phone.

“Dad..” Isaac yelled.

“Come on. It’s your first day of school Buddy.”

Isaac stood infant of Jughead, smiling as his photograph was taken again, and again.

“Go in, I’ll take a photo of you both.” Betty said pushing Jughead to Isaac. 

Jughead knelt next to Isaac, wrapping a arm around Isaac’s waist smiling. 

“Now you Betts.” Jughead said. 

“Me?” She asked shocked.

“Yeah, put it on self timer, and get in. Your part of this family.” Jughead said.

“Okay.” Betty said placing the phone on a table and running to wrap her arm around Jughead. 

The phone flashed and Betty and Jughead looked at the photo. “Perfect.” Jughead said, he kissed Betty’s cheek softly. 

“Hurry up or you’ll be late.” Betty said pushing Isaac and Jughead through the door. 

“Good luck.” She said kissing him again.

Betty smiled, she knew Jughead would need luck. He was going to need all the power in the world not to cry at his son’s first day. 

Betty worked from home for the rest of the week. She wanted to be there for Jughead who still wasn’t back to the same old Jughead. She slowly moved her stuff from her apartment too, making Jughead’s house more her home. Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about Ethel, and what she wanted. Betty also wanted to be there for Isaac for when he came home from school. Jughead had a couple meetings in town on the Thursday, and was more than happy to pick up Isaac from school. She was about to leave to pick him up when someone knocked at the door.

Betty opened it, frowning at seeing Ethel. 

“Betty, I see you’ve made yourself right at home.” Ethel snarked walking past Betty into the house.

“Jughead isn’t here.” Betty said. 

“I know.” Ethel answered walking over to a photo wall that had many photos, mostly of Isaac. Some of Jughead with his friends and father.

“I think you should leave, Jughead wouldn’t be happy knowing you’re here.” Betty said.

“I just want to tell you to tell Jughead I’m not leaving town. He’s gonna have to face me soon. Otherwise I will have no chance but to contact my lawyers.” Ethel snarked.

Betty was taken a back. “Come on Ethel. Don’t be so nasty.” Betty said.

“All I want is to see my son Betty. Is that too much to ask?”

“Yes when you abandoned him 5 years ago and haven’t even tried to contact him since.” Betty said.

“I made a mistake Betty.”

“A hell of a mistake.” Betty frowned.

“You know Betty, if Jughead doesn’t allow me to see Isaac, I will have to take matters into my own hands.” Ethel walked towards Betty.

“Are you threatening us?” Betty said stepping even closer.

“No, just a warning. Maybe when you see Isaac today you’ll take me more seriously.” Ethel said before stepping back and leaving Betty confused. “See you around Bet.”

Betty watched as Ethel left, slamming the door behind her. Betty was confused. What did she mean? She wouldn’t hurt Isaac would she. Betty didn’t even think she just picked up her keys and sped to pick up Isaac.

When Betty arrived at St Mary’s, all the children were just walking out the doors when she arrived. She spotted Isaac instantly, and he ran towards her and she picked him up. “Hey sweetie.”

“Mommy.” Isaac said. Betty still wasn’t used to him calling her that, and she smiled whenever he said that.

“How was school?” Betty asked placing him on the ground and walking with their hands linked.

“Good. I made a friend.” Isaac smiled.

“Really what’s their name?” She asked once they reached the car.

“Ethel.” 

Betty froze. “Who is she?”

“She came and saw me at lunchtime. Said she’d known me for years but Daddy didn’t want us to be friends.” Isaac explained.

Betty was shocked. This must of been what Ethel meant earlier. 

“Why would Daddy be so mean?” Isaac asked.

“Daddy isn’t mean. You know him, he’s not mean.” Betty explained.

“I know, but she said.”

“She lied to you Sweetie. If you ever see her again you need to tell me or Daddy okay. She isn’t a nice lady.” Betty said.

“Why?”

“She is very mean. You know how Daddy was sad the other day?” Betty explained placing Isaac in the back seat of the car.

“He was crying.” Isaac said looking sad.

“That’s because she said some not very nice things to Daddy. I want you to stay away from her, okay. She isn’t your friend.” Betty said.

“But.. she gave me a present.” Isaac explained.

“She what?” Betty yelled scaring Isaac a little. 

“It’s in my bag. She said to open it when I get home, with Daddy.”

Betty slammed the car door, looking in Isaac’s bag where she found a small wrapped present. “Shit.” She said before she got back into the car. 

 

 

Betty drove home slowly, stopping off for some ice cream. She didn’t want to face Jughead, and tell him everything Isaac had mentioned to her. She pulled into the driveway, and saw his car. Opening the door for Isaac, she followed him inside, seeing as Isaac ran to his father when he saw him.

“Buddy, I missed you.” Jughead said.

“I saw you this morning Daddy.” Isaac said.

“I know, I’ve just missed you.” Jughead said. “Do you have some homework?”

“A little.” Isaac smiled.

“Go do that first, then I will make you a after school snack.” Jughead said as Isaac snatched the backpack from Betty’s hands and ran up the stairs. Betty slowly walked towards Jughead, carrying her handbag.

“Thanks for picking him up.” Jughead said giving her a small hug.

“I … umm Ethel came round today.” Betty explained.

“She what? Why?” Jughead asked angrily. 

“She want me to tell you she wants to see Isaac.” 

“That’s not gonna happen.” Jughead said.

“She threatened me too. Said if you didn’t let her see him, she will take matters into her own hands.”

“What does that mean?” Jughead was confused.

“i dunno, but Isaac told me she saw him at school today.”

“What! How? That fucking bitch.” Jughead yelled.

“She meet him a lunch time, she also gave him this.” Betty pulled out the present from her handbag.

‘What is it?” Jughead asked taking it from her hands.

“I dunno. She told Isaac to open it when he got home, with you.” Betty said moving close to him.

Jughead started to unwrap it, frowning at it. There was a small teddy bear with Mamma’s boy written on it, and a note. Jughead unwrapped it. Reading it fast.

“What does it say?” Betty asked, curious.

Jughead read it aloud. “Isaac. Hi. It was so much fun seeing you today, I know we are going to become best friends. You look so much like your Daddy, your black hair and blue eyes make you the most adorable 5 year old alive. You may not know me, and that is my fault. I left you, alone with your father and I apologise. When I first laid eyes on you I loved you, but I knew I couldn’t give you the best life. I abandoned you and I am so sorry for that. But I am back, and I want to get to get to know you. I want to know what is your favourite food, what toys you love, how many pillows you sleep with at night. I am here to stay, and I hope you will forgive me. XOXO your Mommy.”

Betty and Jughead were stunned. Jughead folded the note slowly, before he placed it in the back pocket of his jeans.

“Oh my god Jughead.” Betty said placing a hand onto his shoulder before he shrugged it off and picked up his car keys.

“Can you look after him please?” Jughead asked.

“Yep, where are you going?” Betty asked worried.

“I won’t let her do this. I won’t.” Jughead stormed out the door slamming it, making Betty jump at the loud noise.

 

Jughead sat in his car. He sat outside Ethel’s mothers house. He looked at the note again, tears wanting to fall but he stopped them. He was furious, he had never been so angry in his life. 

He stormed up the path, banging loudly on the front door.

“What the fuck is this?” Jughead yelled at a surprised Ethel holding the note she’d written in his hands.

“Did Isaac read it?” Ethel asked.

“No, he didn’t. He can’t fucking read Ethel. Maybe if you were a good mother you would know that.” Jughead yelled.

“oh.” She said looking down.

“What do you want Ethel. Don’t give me some crap about wanting to be here for him, because this is the first time you’ve seen in in 5 years.” Jughead said.

“I made a mistake. Come in please, I want to explain.” Ethel said.

“No. Speak now.” Jughead said shortly.

“You remember John right? The guy I was with after we broke up. He said he loved me, but he didn’t. After I gave birth to Isaac he came to the hospital, remember?” Ethel spoke as Jughead nodded. “I loved him, so when he said he didn’t want to be with me with a kid attached I got scared, and followed him. I was so screwed up Jughead, I wanted someone to love me. So much so I would abandon my own child to make John happy.”

“How long did that last?” Jughead asked.

“A few months. Then I caught him cheating on me. I came back home, to my parents. I went to your Dad’s trailer, watched you with you Dad, and Isaac. All I wanted to do was run to you and kiss my boy. But you smiled, and you looked happy. I knew I could never be a good mother to him. So I left again. I went to New York, picked up my act. After getting a good job, I started to forget about you two back in Riverdale. I was truely happy. I met a man, Caleb. He is so nice, and kind to me. We’ve been together 2 years, but last month he found a photo my Mom had sent me of you and Isaac. I think it was from your Instagram. He wanted to know who you two were. I told him, he was disgusted with me. He couldn’t believe I could do something like that. He convinced me to come back, be a part of Isaac’s life.”

“So the only reason you are back is because of a guy? Why am I not surprised.” Jughead said sounding more angry.

“No, no. I want to be apart of his life. Please.” Ethel said, tears falling.

“Then why pull the crap you did today? What if Isaac had opened the note, and got one of his friends to read him it. Do you know how horrible that would be?” Jughead said.

“I know… I was desperate. You weren’t letting me in.” 

“I still won’t. You can’t see him again. I’m talking to the school, if you even go near the school I will have you arrested.” Jughead said snarling.

“Jug, please.” Ethel pleaded.

“No. I won’t let you.” He said sounding horse. Jughead started at her. Here was standing the Mother of his child, but the only emotion he could feel was hatred. “I can’t forgive you, I never will. I will not let you hurt him again.”

Jughead started her down before turning on his heals to walk away.

“This is a mistake Jughead.” Ethel yelled. Jughead ignored her, refusing to turn around. “You leave me no choice, you’ll be hearing from my lawyer.”

Jughead still didn’t turn around, tears began to fall as he slid into his car. He smacked the steering wheel, letting out a loud scream before he felt tears falling from him face.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m just scared.” Jughead yelled back.
> 
> “I get that Jughead. But stop being a baby, and act like a father.” Betty yelled back, getting louder.
> 
> “You can’t tell me how to treat my son Betty. Incase you forgot he’s mine, not yours.” Jughead yelled. He knew straight away he crossed a line. Betty stepped back automatically, tears falling from her eyes.

It had been 2 weeks since Jughead had seen Ethel. But he learned only a few days later that she wasn’t bluffing. He received the papers of Ethel’s application for full custody. Jughead was a mess, Betty didn’t even recognise the man she loved. He wasn’t sleeping, and weirder of all he was hardy eating too. Betty tried her best to help with, but Jughead completely closed himself off from her, and everyone who tried to help. Jughead’s relationship with Isaac had taken a hit too, he was so worried about losing him he pulled away from him completely.

Jughead’s work was taking a hit too. He had promised his editor 6 chapters for his new book, but he was still stuck on chapter 2. He locked himself in his study for days, not seeing anyone. Betty arrived home with Isaac one afternoon to hear a loud crash coming from his study.

Betty looked at Isaac, telling him to stay there while she went to find what was happening.

“Jug, what’s happened?” Betty asked opening the door to find Jughead panting loudly with his laptop thrown across the room. “Jug?” She asked again.

Jughead finally looked up, his eyes were red, his pupils were massive, and he had a look of pure anger in his eyes. Betty wandered over to him, placing a hand onto his shoulder. He jumped at her touch, causing Betty to jump back too. 

“What happened?” Betty asked.

“I have nothing Betty, my editor wants chapters and I have nothing.” Jughead explained.

“It’s okay, just take your time.” Betty said.

“I don’t have time Betty.” Jughead said standing up.

“Jug, just relax. Talk to me.” She pleaded.

“I can’t.” Jughead said before leaving the study.

Jughead slowly walked through the house, his heart breaking when he saw Isaac sitting in font of the television playing with some toys. Jughead’s heart broke every time he saw him lately. The thought of losing him, becoming too real. Jughead walked by, not seeing a toy train on the ground in font of his foot. He stepped on it, crushing it and causing his knee to buckle. He fell to the ground, holding onto his foot at the pain. Isaac looked up, running over to his Dad. 

‘Dad, I’m sorry.” Isaac said.

Jughead saw red, ever since he received the custody papers this was his automatic emotion. “What the hell Isaac. You’ve been home for 5 goddam minutes and this place is a mess.”

“Dad, I’m sorry. I’ll clean it up now.” Isaac said.

“Don’t bother, go to your room.” Jughead yelled.

“But but..” Isaac said tears in his eyes.

“NOW!” Jughead yelled standing to his feet. 

Isaac did what his father told him, frowning at his loud voice. Jughead could hear muffles coming from Isaac’s mouth. He knew he was about to cry. He stormed up the stairs, slamming his door. Betty watched from a distance, her heart breaking at the sight that was becoming too common. 

“That was a bit overdramatic.” Betty said picking up toys Isaac had left.

“He needs to learn he can’t be a pig and leave all his crap around.” Jughead said.

“He’s 5 years old Jughead.” Betty yelled back before she followed Isaac to his room.

Betty opened the door, finding Isaac face down on his bed, crying. She slowly shut the door, and she wandered over to him, sitting on the bed rubbing his back.

“Sweetie, it’s okay.” She said. Isaac turned to face her, his face red and covered with tears. Betty pulled out a blanket from the floor, smelling it see if it was clean before she cleaned his face. 

“That’s better.” She smiled. Isaac smiled back, but frowning automatically again.

“Don’t be angry with your Dad, he’s just stressed.” Betty said. She wished he was just stressed, but this drama with Ethel had turned Jughead cold. He was turning mean too.

“Why does Dad hate me?” Isaac asked sitting across from Betty on the bed. He crossed his legs, folding his arms too.

“Daddy doesn’t hate you, he loves you. You know that right?” Betty said. She wanted to cry at his thought.

“No, he hates me.” Isaac said, more tears falling.

Betty didn’t know what to say. This was a horrible situation they were in. 

“He doesn’t Buddy. I have never seen your Dad love anyone as much as he loves you.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Isaac frowned.

“I’ve known your Dad since he was your age, and believe me when I say, he loves you. I have never seen anyone look so happy then you Dad looks when he’s with you. There’s a look of love, and protection. He would do anything for you. Anything. He’s just had a rough few weeks. Don’t judge him on the way he’s been for the past few weeks.” Betty explained, hoping she could make Isaac see how much Jughead loved him.

“I love him. But he is so angry all the time. I miss old Daddy.” Isaac said.

Betty found herself crying at his words. She couldn’t help the feeling in her chest. She felt like her hear was about to burst. “You know what, I’ll talk to him. See if we can’t get the old Daddy back.”

“You can do that?” Isaac asked.

“I’ll try.” Betty smiled, pulling Isaac into a hug. 

“Thanks Mommy.” Isaac giggled pulling away from her hug. “I love you.”

“Love you too Sweetie.” Betty winked at him.

“Do you want to play a game?” Isaac asked, his face lighting up. 

“I’d love to.” Betty said smiling as Isaac ran to his toy box, pulling out something for them to play.

 

 

Betty spent over a hour with Isaac, playing games and laughing with him. She left him after a while, telling him she needed to start cooking dinner. He smiled with happiness. A very different emotion than the one he had over a hour ago.

Betty walked down the stairs, seeing Jughead sitting at the kitchen Island with her laptop tying away. 

“You can only use that if you promise not to throw it at the wall.” Betty said sternly, still angry at the way he had acted to Isaac earlier.

Jughead smiled at her, but it quickly diminished when he saw so serious she was. 

“I’m sorry Betty. I overreacted. I’m just stressed.” Jughead said closing her laptop lid.

“You know I’ve been hearing that for weeks, and I’m getting a little sick of it. You’re scared, I get it. You are so convinced Ethel will win. Even is she does, I would spend this time with Isaac, making memories. Not making him hate you.” Betty said stating across the kitchen from him.

“Does he hate me?” Jughead asked, scared to find out her response.

“No, he doesn’t hate you. That boy loves you. He thinks you hate him.” Betty explained.

“What?” Jughead said, wanting to cry at the thought.

“I think that too if I was him.” Betty said.

“I love him.”

“Then act like it Jughead. That boy loves you more than anything else in the world. And the way you have been treating him the past few weeks is horrible. Yelling, ignoring him and shutting yourself away. You’re not being a good father. You’re being an asshole.” Betty yelled.

“I’m just scared.” Jughead yelled back.

“I get that Jughead. But stop being a baby, and act like a father.” Betty yelled back, getting louder.

“You can’t tell me how to treat my son Betty. Incase you forgot he’s mine, not yours.” Jughead yelled. He knew straight away he crossed a line. Betty stepped back automatically, tears falling from her eyes. 

“Okay then.” Betty said.

“Betts, I’m sorry I didn’t …”

“No, you’re right Jughead. He isn’t my own blood and flesh.” Betty responded walking away. 

“Betty, please. I’m sorry.” He apologised again.

Betty ignored him, walking past him unable to face him. She found her keys, storming out the door before slamming it in Jughead’s face. 

He watched her leave, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her. He kicked the bar stood he was sitting on to the floor as he heard Betty’s car driving away.

“Fuck!” He yelled. 

 

 

A hour passed, and Jughead wiped his head around to the sound of Isaac’s feet. Isaac stood still, hoping to see Betty. But he saw Jughead instead. 

“Oh, .. Is Mommy here?” Isaac asked scared of his Dad’s reaction.

“She.. she had to go somewhere.” Jughead responded. He noticed the way Isaac reacted to his presence. “Come here.”

Isaac walked over to his father, standing in font of him frowning. Jughead knelt down to his knees, pulling him into a bear hug. “I’m sorry Isaac. For how I’ve been for the past few weeks. There is no excuse. I love you, and I’m sorry.”

Isaac soon melted in his father’s arms, holding onto his father not wanting to let go. They stayed there for a few minutes, Jughead had tears in his eyes. He pulled out of the hug, quickly wiping the tears away from his eyes before looking back at Isaac. “So I was thinking pizza for dinner, how about that?” 

“Yes.” Isaac said jumping up and down in happiness. Jughead opened Betty’s laptop, finding Pizza Hut, handing Isaac the computer so he could pick a pizza. 

Less then 20 minutes later the pizza arrived, both eating slices as they sat infant of the television. “So yummy.” Isaac smiled.

“I know right?” Jughead laughed back.

“When will Mom be back?” Isaac asked.

“I’m not sure Bud.” Jughead frowned. He felt like a complex asshole for what he had said to Betty, and the way he had been treating her for the past few weeks. He was a little surprised she had stayed as long as she did. 

 

 

Jughead put Isaac to bed, giving him a bath and reading him a story. It was nearly 8 in the evening, and Betty still hadn’t come home yet. He tried to call her numerous times, but she never answered. He wrote her a message, hoping she would at least read it.

J: Betts, I’m sorry for what I said. God I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting for the past few weeks. I was scared about losing Isaac, and I took my worries out of you, and him and I’m sorry. Pease come home, I miss you. I love you. J

He looked at the message, waiting for it say it had been read, but it still just said delivered. He frowned. He missed her, it had only been a few hours. Trying anything to get her home, he sent her a selfie he took earlier that night. Isaac and him, sat on the floor eating pizza, with the snapchat dog filter on their faces. 

 

 

Jughead woke the next day to a loud banging at the door. He opened his eyes to see he was still alone in his bed. Missing the way Betty’s body would be pressed against his when he woke. He quickly threw on a t-shirt, running to the door. He could see some blond hair, and he smiled hoping it was Betty. He swung open the door, his smile faded when he saw Alice Cooper staring back at him.

“Alice, what are you doing here?” Jughead asked.

“Betty needs some clothes. Can you grab some for me?” Alice said sharply.

“Is she at your house? Is she okay?” Jughead asked.

“She is. Clothes, now. I don’t want to be here any longer than I need to be.” Alice said.

Jughead did what she asked, throwing some clothes into a bag for Betty. Finding a couple sweaters he knew she wore a lot, along with a couple pairs of jeans and some underwear. He zipped up the bag, about to head out the door when he pulled off the shirt he has wearing. He knew she always loved to wear his t-shirts to bed, and smiled at the memory of her wearing one. 

He handed the bag to Alice, she frowned when he handed it to her shirtless before she turned quickly to leave. “Can you tell her I miss her. Please.”

“You know when Betty told me about you two, I wasn’t impressed. But then I saw how much of a good father you were. You love that boy, and I thought you would love Betty the same. But I guess I was wrong.” Alice said before she walked out the door. Jughead’s heart sank into his stomach. He was quickly brought back to earth when he heard Isaac behind him.

“Is that Mommy?” He asked.

“No.” Jughead responded.

“Where is she?” He asked confused. Betty had been here everyday for the past 3 weeks. 

“I dunno Buddy. I don’t know.” Jughead said, forcing himself to stop tears that wanted to fall.

Jughead located him phone, seeing a message from Betty. She had read his message, his heart skipped a beat.

B: wish him goodnight.

 

 

It had been 3 days since Betty left. Jughead was missing her like crazy. But the quietness abled him to start writing. He had gotten through 4 chapters when he heard a voice from the kitchen.

“Hello, Jug.” 

Jughead ran to the voice, stopping when he saw his Dad. 

“Jug, where’s Isaac?” FP asked.

“School.” He responded.

“It’s after 5?” FP asked.

“They are doing a sleepover at school thing, some kind of bonding thing.” Jughead explained.

“Okay, cool.” FP smiled. “And Betty?” 

“She still hasn’t come home.” Jughead said.

“You know where she is, go see her.” FP suggested.

“She want’s to be alone.” Jughead said.

“Seriously Jughead? You’re such an idiot.” FP said.

“She left me Dad. Maybe she doesn’t want to be with me anymore. I knew she was too good to be true.” 

“Don’t be a idiot Jug.” FP yelled. “That girl loves you.”

“She did. But I’ve been a real ass lately. I wouldn’t blame her for leaving.”

“I know your Mom and I screwed you up, but I honestly thought you knew better now.” FP smiled.

"What does that mean?” Jughead asked confused. 

“It means you don’t just give up when things get hard. You’ve been thrown a mess of trouble, but you need her in your corner.” FP explained. “Go to Alice Cooper’s home, drag her back if you have to.”

“Dad.” Jughead protested.

“Go. You have no excuse. Apologise, Apologise like crazy.”

 

 

The next day his father’s words stuck in the back of his mind. He wanted her back, he needed her. The only way he was going to get through this mess with Ethel is with her next to him. He watched as Alice and Hal left to go to work, seeing Betty’s curtains were still closed. He opened the door, happy that it was open. He crept up the stairs, seeing Betty’s door was closed he opened it slowly, smiling at the sight of Betty asleep on her bed. 

He sat on her bed, trying not to wake her he ran his hand over her cheek. Her face was red, and under her eyes were black. It looked like she had spent the past 4 days crying. He continued to ran his hand over her face, smiling as she opened her eyes to his touch. She jumped suddenly at the sight of him, rolling onto her face. “Jug, what are you doing here?” She asked through her pillow, her eyes adjusting to the the light. 

“I needed to see you.” He said shuffling down the bed, close to her feet.

Betty’s eyes soon adjusted to the light, sitting up with her back against the headboard. Jughead smiled when the sheets fell from her shoulders, and she was wearing his t-shirt he packed for her. 

“You’re wearing it.” He smiled.

Betty smiled back, running her hands over her shoulders. “You know I can’t sleep without the smell of you.”

Jughead mouth turned into the biggest smile as she smiled back to him.

“Is Isaac at that school bonding thing?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, he called me last night, he’s having so much fun.” Jughead responded. 

“I knew he would.” Betty smiled. 

“I miss you.” Jughead said running a hand up to hers. 

Their fingers ran through each others, and Betty couldn’t help but giggle a little at the warmth of his hand.

“i miss you too.” She said.

“Come home? Please?” He said.

“I want to.. “

“Then do. Please. I’m so sorry for what I said. I was a dick. I’ve been the worst boyfriend ever for the past 3 weeks.” Jughead said.

“You have.” She said. 

Jughead laughed at her, agreeing with her completely. “Please come home, Isaac missing you too.”

“Jug, what you said … it really hurt me.”

“i know. I’m sorry. I really am.” Jughead said.

“I love that boy like he was my own, and the thought of you throwing that in my face every time he have a fight.”

“I won’t. I promise. Please. I need you.” He pleaded. Tears began to fall from him face. She lifted her hand, brushing the tears away. They both jumped at the sound of her alarm sounding.

“I have to go to work.” She said.

“Call in sick.” He said.

“I can’t Jug. My Mom’s my boss remember.” 

“Can we talk again? Please?” He asked.

“I’ll come by after work.” 

“You’ll come home?” He asked.

“I’ll come to talk.” She said.

He stepped off the bed, watching as she did the same. He pulled her into a hug, smiling at the feeling of her in his arms again. He pulled back, placing a closed kiss onto her lips. “I love you. I always will.” He said before leaving through her door. 

 

 

Jughead paced around his house, waiting for 5pm to come quickly. Betty said she would be over at 5. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Maybe he was scared, scared the way he acted lately pushed a wedge between them, something they could never get over. She smiled at him in the morning in her childhood bedroom, surrounded with pink and white. But what if that was all a show, what if he was wrong, she couldn’t handle being a mother to a child that wasn’t her’s. Jughead was jumped from his daydreaming by her knocking at the door. He opened it quickly, laughing at her.

“Betts, you have a key. You don’t need to knock.” He said.

“I know. I don’t know why I did that.” She laughed back. “I’m a little nervous.”

“Why?” He asked confused. They both walked into the house, stopping in the kitchen where he offered her a drink. “Wine?” He asked,

“I’ll just have a water, thanks.” She said taking a glass from him as they walked back outside to a couple of chairs that were situated next to Isaac’s jungle gym.

“Where is Isaac? I thought he was home today?” Betty asked.

“I got a call from him this afternoon, his friend Rodney asked if he could spend the weekend, so he’ll be back Sunday.” Jughead explained.

“Oh, I miss him.” She smiled.

“Yeah, me too. I don’t think I’ve never been more than 1 night away from him.” Jughead smiled staring at his glass. “Thanks for coming by the way, I want to apologise again.”

“Jug, you don’t have to.”

“Yes I do, I have been a complete ass ever since Ethel came back, and I was directing my anger at you and Isaac, and that was wrong.” He explained.

“That photo you sent me was cute, Isaac would make an adorable dog.” She giggled. Isaac loved all the face filters on Snapchat, especially the dog ones. 

“He misses you too.” 

“He does?” Betty asked.

“Yeah. I was really wrong for what I said. You’re more of a mother to Isaac than anyone else.”

“I was angry because I thought we were a team you and I? I know Isaac has only been calling me Mom for a few weeks, but I feel really connected to him. I love him.” Betty said.

“And he loves you. More than me I think.” Jughead laughed.

“Oh that’s not true.”

“I think it’s because your so beautiful, and you give the best hugs.” Jughead said moving closer to Betty. She lent in, resting her head to his before he pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Wait, I … I need to tell you something.” Betty said breaking away from the kiss. Jughead felt instantly sick, scared of what she was about to say.

“I love you Jughead, so much. Isaac too. I want us to be a team.”

“We are a team.” Jughead said holding onto her hands. Betty smiled back, happy at his response. 

“We are? I hope we are because …. I’m pregnant.” Betty said looking straight into Jughead’s deep blue eyes.

“Wha? What?” He asked confused.

Betty stared at him, nodding.

“How? You’re on the pill?” He asked.

“I dunno Jughead.” She said. “Mistakes happen.”

“How long have you known?” He asked.

“2 weeks.” She said.

“2 weeks?” He asked shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to, really. But you were so upset over the whole Ethel business, I didn’t want to add more stress. I didn’t think you’d take it well.” Betty explained. She looked at Jughead, who still had a puzzled look on his face. “If you don’t want this Jug …. I can do it alone, you did it alone and look how great Isaac is.” Betty started, Jughead cut her out with a quick kiss to her lips. Betty let go, melting into him as his hands held onto her face, cupping her cheeks. 

“We’re not teenagers anymore Betty, I am so happy about this.” Jughead said still holding onto her face.

“You are?” She asked surprised at his reaction.

“Yes. Everything has been so screwed up lately, this has to be the happiest news I could ever receive.” Jughead said kissing her again. “What about you? Do you want this?”

“Of course. It wasn’t planned, but I am so happy. I always wanted to be a mother, when Isaac first asked me to be one I was so excited. The idea of someone calling me Mom, I want to cry every time he says it. Now someone else will be calling me Mom, I just want to cry.” Tears fell from Betty’s face, this time they were happy tears. 

“God I love you.” Jughead said. “Does this mean you’re gonna come home?”

“I was always going to come home Jug, I just wasn’t sure how you were going to react.” Betty smiled.

Jughead sprung to his feat, pulling Betty put with him where he could hug her properly. “You know who is going to be more excited than I am?”

“You Dad?” Betty giggled.

“yeah him, and Isaac.”

“You think so?” Betty asked.

“You have no idea how many times he’s asked for a sibling. Now he can have one.” Jughead smiled, lifting Betty up, her arms wrapping around his neck as her legs wrapped around his hips. Betty giggling as he kissed her, running his tongue past hers. Betty pulled away, looking down at him with the biggest smile.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you smile in weeks. I’ve missed it.” Betty said to him as he put her back onto the ground.

“I know, and I’m sorry about that. I really am. I’ve been thinking about Ethel today, I don’t think she’s going anywhere.” Jughead said.

“Yeah, I think she’s staying until she gets what she wants.” Betty said.

“I think we should tell Isaac, the whole truth.” Jughead said.

“You think that is the best idea? I don’t think he will take it well.”

“I know, but I feel bad that I’ve lied to him his whole life. I told him his mother was dead because I never thought Ethel was coming back. But she’s here.” Jughead said sadly. 

“He will forgive you Jug. It might be bad for a little while tho. You ready for that?” She asked.

“I think I’ll have to be. As long as you’re by my side I can do anything.” Jughead smiled, before placing another kiss onto Betty’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: how will Isaac react to the news of the identity of his real mother.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jug he doesn’t hate you. He’s just upset.” Betty said rushing over to Jughead, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. 
> 
> “You know what Betty, why don’t go leave. Your not his mother, I am.” Ethel said angrily to Betty. 
> 
> Jughead said nothing, still in shock over what Isaac had said to him. He knew he would be upset, but he didn’t think he would be this angry. 
> 
> “Jug, do you want me to go?” Betty asked.

“You can do this, you can do this.” Jughead whispered to himself standing outside Isaac’s bedroom door.

Jughead had decided to tell Isaac the truth about Ethel, and who she was over a week ago, but he wanted to back out every day. He was able to convince Ethel that if she called off the lawyers, he would tell Isaac who she was. Ethel was skeptical, but agreed with him. Both Betty and Jughead also decided to wait to tell Isaac about his new sibling. They wanted to wait until Betty was in the safe point, they didn’t want Isaac to have to deal with sadness if something were to happen.

Jughead still stood outside the door, trying to calm him breathing before he opened it.

“Hi Isaac, do you want to come down stairs we want to talk to you for a little bit.” Jughead said seeing his son sitting on his bed colouring. 

“Okay, sure.” Isaac bounced off his bed, and down the stairs. 

They both walked down the stairs, seeing both Ethel and Betty sitting on the sofa. Isaac looked back at his Dad, holding onto his hand looking scared. “It’s okay Buddy.” Jughead smiled leading Isaac to the arm chair. Jughead sat next to him.

“What did I do?” Isaac asked.

“Nothing buddy.” Jughead laughed. “We just need to talk to you, about something.” 

Isaac nodded looking over to Betty who smiled at him.

“I think maybe before you start, it should just be me and Jughead.” Ethel said looking towards Betty.

Betty looked at Jughead, her heart about to break. “No, like I said before, Betty is part of this family. She is staying.” Jughead said back to Ethel who sunk back into her chair. 

Betty smiled at Jughead again, whispering a thank you to him.

“Okay Bud. The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I lied to you.” Jughead started.

“Lying is bad.” Isaac said.

“I know Buddy, and I hope one day you will understand why I lied to you, but for now I know you won’t understand why I did it. But I need you to know I lied because I love you.” Jughead said. Isaac looked scared and worried. Not understanding why is father was being so serious.

“Jug, you’re scaring him. Just tell him okay.” Betty said giving him a reassuring smile.

“Yes, okay. You know when you asked about who your Mom was? And I told you she died.” Jughead said.

“You what?” Ethel screamed. Jughead gave her a angry look as Isaac nodded.

“Well I lied. Your birth Mom isn’t dead. Your birthday Mom is there.” Jughead pointed at Ethel. Ethel smiled back at Isaac who looked confused, not able to understand what his father was saying.

“Hi.” Ethel said coming forward to Isaac kneeling in front of him. “I’m your real Mom.” Ethel looked at Betty who was on the verge of tears. Like she was rubbing it in her face. 

“Betty isn’t my Mommy anymore?” Isaac asked.

“Yes, oh my god yes. Ethel gave birth to you, but Betty will always be your Mom. I know this is all confusing, and I’m sorry.” Jughead explained.

“Are you my Daddy?” Isaac asked.

“Yes.” Jughead yelled, confused by Isaac’s questions. 

“Your a liar. I hate your!” Isaac’s emotion quickly switched. His voice went from confused, to anger within a second.

“Yes, I’m sorry Buddy. I really am. but.”

“No, I hate you! I wished you weren’t my father.” Isaac yelled before he ran up the stairs, followed by the loud slamming of his door. 

Jughead sat there, tears rolling down his face. 

“It’s better that he knows.” Ethel said smugly.

“How is this better? Is this what you wanted, yelling and him telling me he hates me?” Jughead yelled back at Ethel.

“Jug he doesn’t hate you. He’s just upset.” Betty said rushing over to Jughead, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. 

“You know what Betty, why don’t go leave. Your not his mother, I am.” Ethel said angrily to Betty. 

Jughead said nothing, still in shock over what Isaac had said to him. He knew he would be upset, but he didn’t think he would be this angry. 

“Jug, do you want me to go?” Betty asked.

Jughead said nothing, looking into his hands, rubbing his fingers together. They all sat there in silence, they could hear in the distance the muffling sounds of a child crying. Jughead couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“I need to speak to him.” Jughead said standing up.

“Just leave him. He’ll stop crying eventually.” Ethel said sounding harsh.

“Oh my god, for someone who says they want to be apart of their sons life, is acting nothing like a mother.” Betty said.

“Just stop. I can’t deal with this.” Jughead said, throwing his hands up in the air before he ran up the stairs to Isaac’s room.

He knocked softly, before he opened the door. Toys were thrown all over the room, and Jughead could see him facing the wall. Jughead stepped over to him, touching his shoulder. 

“No, go away!” Isaac yelled at his father’s touch. 

“Isaac please.” Jughead said.

“No, I want Mommy. I want Betty.” Isaac yelled as he picked himself off the floor and ran to his bed. 

Jughead took a step back, tears running down his face freely. He walked slowly down the stairs, seeing both women looking at him.

“He wan’t his Mom.” Isaac said. 

Ethel started to stand up before Jughead interrupted her.

“Not you, his Mommy. He wants Betty.” Jughead said.

“Really?” Betty asked, a small smile on her face. It made her heart melt that he wanted to see her. Ethel stood still, anger building onto her face as Betty began to walk towards Jughead.

Betty threw her arms around him, cuddling his neck. “You did the right thing Jug. He might be angry now, but he doesn’t hate you. I promise you that.”

Jughead refused to let her go, her words and body were keeping him warm inside and out. They stood there for a few minutes, only letting go when they hear Ethel cough quietly. Betty smiled at Jughead again, lightly pressing her head to his before she walked up the stairs. 

Jughead turned o Ethel, who looked out of place. “I think you should go.” Jughead said.

“What? Why?” She asked.

“You are Isaac’s birth mother, but you are not his Mom. That job already belongs to Betty. If Isaac wants to see you I’ll let him. But until then I want you to leave.” Jughead said his tears drying up, and he felt himself become level headed again.

“I want a relationship with him.” Ethel said.

“I understand that, but like I said I’m not pushing him towards you. If he wants you in his life I won’t say no. But for now he doesn’t want you. So please leave.” Jughead said.

Ethel stood there, not knowing how to take what Jughead was saying. She looked at him, tears still in his eyes, his face red from crying. She had never seen Jughead this way before. “You love Betty more than you loved me? You were never this way with me like you are with Betty.” She said walking towards Jughead. 

“You are right. I never loved you Ethel. I love Betty, I always have.” Jughead said.

The words Jughead was saying hurt her. They stung her right to her heart. She lied to Jughead earlier, she of course wanted a relationship with Isaac, but she didn’t come back to Riverdale for him, she came back for Jughead. Ethel walked closer to Jughead, he stepped back every step she took but she quickly rushed him, holding onto his head as she kissed him. Jughead pulled back quickly, pushing her off him. 

“What the fuck?” He yelled angrily, annoyed at her sudden movements. 

“I love you Jughead. The biggest mistake I ever made was leaving you.” Ethel said. 

“I don’t love you Ethel, I love Betty more than I have ever loved any woman. You are nothing compared to her.”

“Jug, we have a child together. Something that will bond us forever. That is something you and Betty will never have. I am Isaac’s mother, not her. I want you back. I love you.” Ethel said.

“You may be Isaac’s mother, but your wrong. Betty is pregnant. And this time we will do it right, because this time I love the woman carrying my child. I didn’t love you. Even when you were pregnant.” Jughead said, he knew he was sounding cruel, but he needed her to know. He didn’t love her.

“Wow.” Ethel said stepping back. “She’s pregnant?”

“Yes. She is. If you came back to Riverdale for me, then I suggest you go back home. Because nothing will ever happen between us. Ever.” Jughead said.

Jughead had fire in his eyes, only seeing anger and hatred towards Ethel. If he knew this was all she wanted he wouldn’t of told Isaac the truth. “I think you should leave.” He spat.

Ethel said nothing, just walked out the door. She looked back at him one more time, hoping to see something in his eyes. But she saw nothing. He slammed the door in her face, walking back to try and fix the mess she had just caused. 

 

 

Unaware of what mess was happening down stairs, Betty entered Isaac’s room, rubbing his back as he cried. She pulled him into a hug, holding him. After a couple minutes he wiped his tears, and Betty smiled at him.

“Dad is a liar, I hate him.” Isaac said over and over again.

Betty hated the words that were coming out of his mouth, but she understood his anger. “Isaac, look at me okay.” She said placing a finger under his chin. “Yes, your Dad lied to you, but you need to know, he did that because he loves you. You’re so little, and you won’t understand this unit your older but he did that to protect you.” Betty could see the wheels in his brain turning, trying to understand but he couldn’t. “I know you don’t hate him Isaac, you love him. Almost as much as I love you.”

Isaac said nothing, deep inside he knew she was right. He did love his Daddy. More than anyone else, he just didn’t want to face him right now. “I don’t want to see him.” Isaac said.

Betty nodded, taking his hand she walked him over to his book shelf. There she pulled out his baby book and opened it. “Look at this.” Betty turned a page, finding a photo of Jughead holding a newborn Isaac. “Look at your Dad, look how happy he was. He loved you from the first moment he meet you.”

Isaac ran his hand over the photo. “That’s me?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s you. And this one.” She turned the page again. A photo of Jughead holding onto Isaac’s hands as he taught him how to walk. “You are angry, I understand. But all your Daddy wants to do is protect you. And he lied because he wanted to protect you.”

Tears began to form in Isaac’s eyes again. Everything Betty was saying was hitting him right in the chest. The idea of never seeing his father again, scaring him. “What you said to you Dad earlier really hurt him. He loves you, and the thought of you hating him made him very sad. You don’t want to see your Dad sad do you?”

Isaac shock his head back and forth. Betty smiled at him, bringing him into a hug. “You made your Dad sad with what you said. I think you should go apologise.”

He agreed with her. Betty smiled to herself. Proud that she was able to get him back to the old Isaac she loved. He stood up, holding onto Betty’s hand pulling her with him, into the hallway and down the stairs. 

Jughead jumped at the sight of him, his tears gone and a smile was across Isaac’s face. “Daddy.” Isaac said, running into his fathers arms. “I don’t hate you. I’m sorry.” He said hugging Jughead tight. 

“It’s okay Buddy. I’m sorry too okay. Do you forgive me?” Jughead asked.

“Yes.” Isaac refused to let Jughead go. “I don’t want to see her. She isn’t my Mom.”

Jughead pulled Isaac back. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, she makes you sad, and I don’t want to see you sad.” Isaac said, hugging his father again.

Betty looked at them both. Bringing a tear to her eye as she watched them. “Isaac, I know today was been a bit of a sad day. But it’s a happy day too.” Betty said.

“Why?” Isaac asked pulling away from his Dad.

“Because you were very brave, and smart. You’re such a big boy now. And I know your going to be an amazing big brother.” Betty smiled. Jughead smiled too, they both looked at Isaac, they could see him as he put the words together. 

“I’m gonna be a big brother?” Is face turned into a giant smile.

“Yes.” Betty said as Isaac ran to her, hugging her stomach tight. He placed a hand on Betty’s belly. 

“Can he hear me?” Isaac asked.

“It might be a she, but I think they can hear you.” Betty said smiling down at him.

“Hi baby brother or sister. I can’t wait to meet you.”

————

“You’re not upset I told Isaac about the baby right?” Betty asked as she lat her head on Jughead’s chest later that night.

“I’m happy he knows. He seemed so happy. After a horrible day, I’m glad it ended with a smile on his face.” Jughead smiled, looking down at Betty.

“Me too. What happened to Ethel? Did she leave once Isaac didn’t want to see her?” Betty asked.

“I asked her to leave.” Jughead answered. He was still trying to decide if to tell Betty that Ethel kissed her or not. It meant nothing to him, but he knew Betty wouldn’t think that.

“You did? Was she mad?” Betty asked.

“A little. But for another reason.” Jughead said, being brief.

“What does that mean?” Betty was confused. She rolled onto her stomach resting her chin on Jughead’s chest.

“She said she loves me, that she came back for me, not Isaac.” Jughead explained, unsure how Betty was going to take it.

“Are you serious? So what we went through today was all for nothing? That woman is a piece of work.” Betty said, rage building inside her. 

“I think it’s better he knows, but also she did something else…” Jughead said. Betty looked at him, raising her eyebrows at him, asking him to continue. “She kissed me.”

“She what!” Betty yelled. She moved herself off Jughead’s chest, springing to her feat and wrapping the sheet around her naked body. “That fucking bitch.”

“Hey, calm down. It’s okay. It meant nothing.” Jughead said kneeling on the bed in front of Betty.

“It means something Jug. She kissed you, she wants you back. I can’t just sit here wait until she kisses you again.” Betty said throwing on a pair of sweat pants.

“She won’t I told her I don’t want her. I love you.” Jughead said. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go punch her in the face, that’s where I’m going.” 

“Betts, really?” Jughead laughed.

“It’s not funny Jughead. I won’t let her kiss, touch something that is mine.” Betty yelled, running hands down her long blond curls.

“Something that is yours?” Jughead laughed again.

“Yes, you are mine. I’m not sharing you.” Betty said holding onto his chin with her hand.

“i don’t want to be with her, only you.” Jughead said.

“I don’t care. She kissed you, I’m not okay with that.” Betty said, starting to walk out the door. Jughead quickly followed her, throwing on a pair of boxer shorts before he joined her down the stairs by the door. 

“Betts, just calm down. I don’t want you getting to stressed, you have the baby to think of.” Jughead said, running a hand down to her stomach.

“I’m not stressed, I just need her to know she can’t go around taking what isn’t hers.” Betty said, kissing him softly before she opened the door. “I’ll be back soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Betty confront Ethel, while Jughead informs his friends and familymof the new addition to his life. 
> 
> I want to thank you all for the reviews. I am so happy you are enjoying this story. Please keep them coming. :)


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanna know why you kissed my boyfriend?” Betty asked, straight up.
> 
> “I …. I.” Ethel stumbled.
> 
> “I’m waiting.” Betty said, tapping her shoes against the hard wooden floor.
> 
> “I kissed him because I know he wanted me to.” Ethel said.
> 
> “Did he ask you to kiss him?” Betty asked, already knowing the answer.
> 
> “No. But…”
> 
> “But nothing. He doesn’t want you. Isaac doesn’t want you. So why don’t you do us all a favour and leave.” Betty said, her face was so cold and still full of anger.

Betty pulled up to Ethel’s mother’s house. She aggressively put her car into park before she pushed her car door open, and slamming it behind her. Anger building up inside her, all she wanted to do was scream. It had just past 10.30, and she knew it was late but she didn’t care. She pounded her hand onto the house door, tapping her foot with anger as she waited for a response. 

“Can I help you?” A older woman answered the door, this must of been Ethel’s mother.

“Is Ethel home?” Betty asked.

“She is, but it’s quite late.” Ethel’s mother said holding her arm across the door, stopping Betty from walking through.

“This won’t take long.” Betty said as she barged past Ethel’s mother, walking into the house. She looked around, not seeing Ethel anywhere.

“She’s in her room, first door on the right. Top of the stairs.” The older woman said.

“Thank you.” Betty faked a smile, before she walked up the stairs. She stood by the door, taking a deep breath before she knocked loudly.

“Come in Mom.” Ethel said, expecting her Mom to walk through the door. She got a shock when she saw Betty.

“Betty, wha .. what are you doing here?” Ethel asked, throwing on a dressing gown.

“I wanna know why you kissed my boyfriend?” Betty asked, straight up.

“I …. I.” Ethel stumbled.

“I’m waiting.” Betty said, tapping her shoes against the hard wooden floor.

“I kissed him because I know he wanted me to.” Ethel said.

“Did he ask you to kiss him?” Betty asked, already knowing the answer.

“No. But…”

“But nothing. He doesn’t want you. Isaac doesn’t want you. So why don’t you do us all a favour and leave.” Betty said, her face was so cold and still full of anger.

“I can’t do that.” Ethel said.

“Why?” Betty asked.

“You don’t deserve him, or Isaac. I’m his mother, I was Jughead’s first time. That is something you can never take from me.”

Betty giggled to herself, so amused with what Ethel was saying.

“So what? Who cares. You and Jughead were together what? A few months? You were stupid teenagers who didn’t know how to use protection, it wasn’t love. What Jughead and I have is love. Isaac loves me, not you. He will never see you as his mother, because you left. You abandoned him.” Betty said.

“Be careful Betty.” Ethel said, warning her.

“Or what Ethel? You can try and fight to get Jughead back, but he doesn’t want you. He hates you. He always will.” Betty said stepping closer to a less cocky looking Ethel. “If you kiss him, touch him or even look in his direction again. I will end you.” 

Betty gave Ethel a look of pure hatred. Her lips curved, a cockiness to her, knowing Ethel would never win. She turned, happy with everything she had said. She took a step at the top of the stairs, she turned quickly to hear Ethel say something. “No.” Ethel shouted grabbing onto Betty’s wrist, Betty pulled back at the unwanted touch. Ethel then let her go, watching as Betty began to fall, her body crashing to the wooden stairs, falling step by step until she landed at the bottom. 

Ethel’s Mom came running in, seeing the unconscious blond at the bottom of the stairs, and a scared looking Ethel looking down on them. “What did you do?” She shouted.

“I … I.” Ethel said, running to Betty’s side. 

“We need to call an ambulance. She’s pregnant.” Ethel yelled, fear in her eyes as she realised what she had done. 

 

 

Jughead couldn’t sleep once Betty left. He loved how fiery Betty was, but was also worried about what she might do. He jerked suddenly when he heard his phone ring. Hoping it was Betty, he looked puzzled when an unknown number came up.

“Hello.” Jughead answered.

“Mr Jones, we have you as Mrs Cooper’s next to kin.” The stranger said. Jughead’s stomach dropped.

“Yes, is she okay?” Jughead asked.

“She was brought into the Hospital, she had a fall down some stairs. Had a bad knock to the head.” 

“Oh my god. I .. I I’m coming now.” Jughead said. He hung up the phone throwing tit onto the bed. He stooped there for a moment, it hitting him like a ton of bricks. He didn’t know what to do, who to call. All he knew was that he needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. 

 

He quickly threw on some jeans, a tshirt and his sheepskin denim jacket. Tears formed in his eyes, his heart break speed up, and all he could think about was how devastated Betty would be if something happened to the baby. His concern for Betty soon moved to anger at Ethel. He knew she must of done something, his mistake of telling her about Betty’s pregnancy. He didn’t think she would be so mean, or vicious. He was about to leave him bedroom door when he remembered Isaac. “Shit!” He spat.

Jughead walked down the hall, looking through the door that was ajar. He pulled out his phone, calling his Dad. He didn’t answer. Jughead knew he couldn’t leave Isaac alone, but he needed to get to Betty at the hospital. Jughead opened the door slowly, he knelt beside his son’s bed, lightly brushing the black curls of his face, whispering his name until he woke.

Isaac opened his eyes, still half asleep. “Dad?” He asked.

“Bud, I’m sorry to wake you, but something has happened. We need to go to the hospital.” Jughead said. 

Isaac rose his head off the pillow, confused and still half asleep.

“It’s Betty, your Mom. She … she had a little accident. She’s in the hospital.” Jughead expand helping his son sit up in his bed.

“Is she okay?” Isaac asked, tears in his eyes too.

“I dunno Bud.” Jughead said standing. “I don’t know.”

Isaac followed his Dad, the situation still confusing him. “Get your backpack, bring a colouring book or some toys, and a change of clothes. I don’t know how long we’ll be at the hospital.”

Isaac did what his Dad said, throwing some clothes from his draws into his backpack, followed by his crayons and a colouring book.

Jughead took his hand, walking with him down the stairs and out the door.

 

 

Jughead and Isaac arrived at the hospital in record time, Isaac was so sleepy, and Jughead knew it. He called his Dad again, cursing when he didn’t answer. 

“Dad, please call me back. I’m at the hospital, it’s Betty. I need you to come by, take Isaac home so he can get some sleep. Please.” Jughead said, his voice breaking the more he talked. 

Jughead lifted up Isaac, carrying him into the hospital, searching for the reception desk. 

“I’m Mr Jones, I received a call about Elizabeth Cooper.” He said, still holding a sleepy Isaac in his arms. 

“Yes, Mr Jones. She’s with the doctor now, he’ll come see you soon.” The nurse said.

“Is she okay? They said she fell down some stairs?” Jughead said.

“I can’t tell you anything Mr Jones. Once the doctor is done, he’ll come speak to you.” The nurse said nudging Jughead over to the chairs behind him.

He took the hint, walking with Isaac over to the chairs. He lay Isaac down, he fell asleep instantly and Jughead waited, staring at the emergency doors, waiting for someone to talk to him. 

Over a hour passed, and still nothing. Jughead was getting anxious. He ran his hands into his hair, resting his elbows on his knees, shaking. 

“Mr Jones.” A voice said.

Jughead jumped up, seeing a man in a white coat staring at him. “Yes.”

“Mrs Cooper, she’s your partner?” The doctor asked.

“Yes. Is she going to be okay?” Jughead asked.

“She had a fall down some stairs, hit her head pretty hard. She also has broken her wrist. She seems okay, we did a scan of her brain and we don’t see anything that concerns us. She’ll just have a little bruising on the head, and we’ll need to for her wrist for a cast. We’ll keep her for a few hours, making sure nothing is wrong.”

“And the baby? She’s pregnant.” Jughead said, happy Betty is okay, but worried about the baby.

“I’m not sure about that Mr Jones, once she is set up in her room, we’ll get a scan done.” The doctor said, patting Jughead on the arm. 

“Can I see her?” Jughead asked.

“We’re just getting her a room, then you can see her. Hold tight a little longer.” The doctor said before he left.

Jughead stood there, he didn’t know if to smile, or frown. He was so happy Betty was going to be okay, but not knowing if the baby was okay was killing him. He sat down next to a sleeping Isaac, running his hand through his sons thick, black locks, tears forming in his eyes, that he refused to let drop.

“Jug!” A mysterious voice yelled from a distance.

Jughead looked up to see his Dad walking quickly towards him. Jughead jumped out of his seat, as soon as he saw his Dad, the tears began to fall. FP rushed to his son’s side, wrapping his arms around him. Jughead nestled his head into FP’s shoulder, his body moving up and down from the rhythm of Jughead crying. FP refused to let go, rubbing his sons back.

‘What happened?” FP asked. Jughead couldn’t answer, the tears fully taking over his emotions. 

Jughead finally pulled back, looking directly into his father’s eyes. “Jug, what happened? Is she okay?” FP asked again,

Jughead wiped away his tears with his hands, getting a hold of himself. “I don’t know Dad, she fell down some stairs.”

“What how? At your home?” FP asked.

Jughead shook his head. “No, she …. She went to Ethel’s house. I knew I shouldn’t of let her go. I knew something like this was going to happen. I didn’t think Ethel would be so cruel.”

‘She pushed Betty?” FP asked.

“I don’t know Dad. All I know is Betty went to Ethel’s house, and somehow she ended up falling down some stairs.” Jughead said, tears falling again.

FP hugged Jughead again. “She’ll be okay, she’s strong. She’s a Cooper.” FP said, trying to calm Jughead down.

“She’s pregnant Dad.” Jughead said. 

FP pulled back, shocked at the news. “She is?” 

“She can’t lose it Dad, I don’t know how we could get over something like that.” Jughead said.

FP reached his hands on his son’s face, holding his head in his strong hands. “Hey, don’t think of the worst case. She and the baby will be okay.”

Jughead shook his head, his father stopping his movements. “Stop Jug.” FP said, pulling him into another short hug. “What can I do?”

“Can you take Isaac home? I don’t want him to miss school.” Jughead said.

“Yep, sure thing.” FP said looking over at Isaac who was still asleep.

“Make sure he gets a good sleep. Betty gave him a bath before be went to bed, so you’ll just need to….”

“Jug, relax. I know how to look after my Grandson.” FP interrupted.

“Sorry.” Jughead said before we wandered over to Isaac to wake him. Isaac’s eyes slowly opened. 

“Sorry Bud, your Granddad is gonna take you home, then take you to school.” Jughead said.

“I want to see Betty.” Isaac protested.

“I know Isaac, but you need your sleep.” Jughead said picking Isaac off the chair.

“Is she okay?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah Bud, she’s okay.” Jughead said forcing a smile. He handed Isaac over to FP, who held him in his arms. Isaac rested his head onto FP’s shoulder.

“Thanks Dad.” Jughead said.

“She’ll be okay, both of them will.” FP winked at Jughead who smiled back.

 

 

Jughead couldn’t stop tapping his feet. “How long does it take?” He asked himself. He had been at the hospital over 2 hours now, all he wanted to do was see Betty. 

“Jug.” He heard.

He looked up to see Archie, Veronica and Kevin walking towards him.

“What are you guys doing here?” Jughead asked as Archie pulled Jughead into a hug.

“Your Dad called me, is Betty okay?” Archie asked.

“The doctor said she was okay, just a bad knock to the head.” Jughead explained.

“Do you really think Ethel would do something like this?” Kevin asked.

“I don’t know what goes through her fucked up brain anymore.” Jughead said. Tears began to fall from Jughead’s eyes again. Once he started, he couldn’t stop.

“Hey, Jug it’s okay. Like you said she’ll be okay.” Veronica said. She hugged Jughead. She squeezed him tight. 

“I know she’ll be okay. But …..” Jughead said hesitant to tell them about the baby or not.

All three looked at Jughead, waiting for him to finish his sentence. “She’s pregnant.”

All three’s mouths dropped open, Veronica smiled and hugged Jughead again. “Oh my god.” She said over and over again.

“Guys, we don’t know if the baby is okay. What is she loses it?” Jughead said pulling from Veronica.

They all looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. “Jug.” Archie said.

“Mr Jones.” A nurse yelled.

Jughead turned quickly, rushing towards the nurse. “Mrs Cooper is in her room if you would like to see her.”

All 4 followed the nurse down the hallway, stopping outside room 212. “Just one at a time okay.” The nurse said. Jughead nodded at Veronica, Archie and Kevin before he opened the door. 

Jughead quickly closed the door behind him, looking straight a head to see Betty sitting there, a smile grew on her face when she say him. The smile tuned to tears as he rushed to her side. Jughead sat on the side of the bed, pulling her into his arms as she left out sobs.

“I’m so sorry Juggie.” Betty said as he joined her with tears. Jughead said nothing, just hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. He pulled back, placing her chin between his fingers. He turned her head, seeing a big red bump on the side of her head, and her left wrist was strapped.

“Does it hurt?” He asked looking closer her.

“Only a little.” She said wincing when he lightly touched her face. “They won’t tell me if the baby is okay.”

Jughead held onto her uninjured hand, refusing to let her go. “The doctor said once you were awake they would do a scan.”

“I’m awake now, go get the doctor please. I need to know.” Betty said.

“Betts.” Jughead said as he pulled her into a hug again.

“i need to know.” Betty said again, crying into his chest. 

They sat there together for a few minutes, until a knock at the door broke them apart. 

“Ms Cooper. I’m here to do a scan.” A young woman said. 

Betty nodded, as Jughead shuffled off the bed still holding onto her hand.

The nurse pulled along a sonogram machine. She pulled it beside Betty. Betty lifted her gown and pulled back the sheets and went back to holding Jughead’s hand. He was shaking, nothing Betty could do to stop it. 

“I haven’t even had a sonogram yet, the doctor said to wait until I was 8 weeks.” Betty said as the nurse squeezed jelly onto her belly. 

“From your papers it looks like you’re just about 8 weeks.” The nurse said. She placed a wand over Betty’s stomach. Betty still head onto Jughead’s hand, squeezing it. 

They waited for what felt like hours, but was only a couple minutes. “There it is.” The nurse said.

“Is it okay?” Betty asked.

“This here, that’s the heartbeat.” She said. 

“It’s okay then?” Betty smiled.

“Yes.” The nurse smiled back.

Jughead let out a short cry of relief placing a kiss onto Betty’s lips before he hugged her tight. Betty started to cry with relief. 

“Wow.” Jughead said looking back at the machine. “That’s our baby.” He smiled at Betty, who smiled back. 

“Wait, wait.” The nurse said.

Betty and Jughead’s heart dropped. “What? Is something wrong?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, I dunno.” The nurse said.

“What is happening? Is it bad? Is the baby okay?” Jughead yelled.

“Yes, yes. Both babies are okay.” She said.

‘Wait what? twins?” Betty asked shocked.

“See this here, this is another heartbreak. Congratulations.” The nurse said pointing at another bulb on the screen.

Betty shot Jughead a look of horror, that quickly turned into love. “Twins. Twins.” Betty said loudly. 

Jughead kissed her again, and rested her head onto Jughead’s. The nurse handed Jughead a print out, a photo of their babies. 

“I can’t believe this.” Betty said. “I didn’t think I would have twins too, after Polly.”

“I guess it does run in the family.” Jughead said. 

 

The nurse soon left, and Jughead and Betty were slowly getting used to the thought of having 2 babies. They heard a knock at the door. “Come in.” Betty yelled. 

Archie, Veronica and Kevin wandered in slowly. “Everything okay?” Kevin asked getting closer.

“Yes, we’re having twins.” Jughead said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh my god.” Veronica said running forward.

“I can’t believe you got to tell them and not me.” Betty said slapping Jughead’s shoulder.

Jughead just smiled back. “You can tell Isaac.”

“Deal.” Betty smiled.

Archie stayed by the door as Kevin and Veronica rushed to Betty’s side. “Jug.” Archie said waving his hands towards Jughead. “Come here.” He whispered.

Jughead slowly walked over to Archie who pulled Jughead out the door. “What’s wrong Arch?”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you. But Ethel is here.” Archie said.

“What? Why?” Jughead yelled.

“She said she wants to make sure Betty is okay.” Archie said.

“That, fucking bitch.” Jughead said brushing past Archie, launching himself down the hall.

Jughead located Ethel, standing with her mother, her eyes red from tears.

“You have some fucking nerve coming here.” Jughead yelled, not caring at the many people around her. 

“Jug, is she okay. Please I need you to know I didn’t mean ….”

“Leave, now!” Jughead yelled, not wanting to hear what she had to say.

“Jughead, please.” Ethel pleaded. 

“Why do you hate me so much?” Jughead said softly, trying to stop the tears that were pricking his eyes.

“I don’t hate you Jughead.” Ethel said quietly.

“You knew she was pregnant, and you pushed her regardless. I just want to know why you hate me so much? I have done nothing to hurt you. You were the one who broke up with me when you were pregnant.” Jughead said.

“Because I knew you didn’t love me. You never would. I don’t hate you, I love you.” Ethel said stepping closer to Jughead.

“No, if you loved me you wouldn’t threaten the 2 most important things in my life, I would do anything to protect Betty and Isaac.” Jughead explained.

“Jug.” Archie had caught up to Jughead, pulling on his arm to pull him back. Jughead pushed Archie’s hand off him, stepping closer to Ethel.

“I will do anything to protect them, so I will not let them be poisoned by you. If you come near me or my family again I will call the police.” Jughead said, his tears had dried up and he was stern with his voice, scaring Ethel.

“Jug, please.” Ethel pleaded.

“No, you wanted a relationship with Isaac so I told him about you, and guess what he doesn’t want to know you. Because he already has a mother, Betty is his mother. So why don’t you go back to your crappy life, and leave me the hell alone.” Jughead said.

Ethel was taken back by Jughead’s anger and tone. He hated her, and she knew that. 

“Jughead, she is Isaac’s mother.” Ethel’s mom butted in.

“No, she gave up that title when she abandoned him.” Jughead said. He turned on his heals, Archie followed him close behind. 

“Jug, wait.” Archie said pulling on Jughead’s arm. “Wait.”

Jughead stopped and looked at his best friend before he hugged him. Archie could feel Jughead loosen up as he hugged him. The protective father vanished as he began to cry. Archie pulled in back out of the hug, looking at him from arms length. 

“I could of lost them Archie, I could of lost them all.” Jughead said.

“But you haven’t. Betty and the babies are safe, Isaac too.” Archie said.

Jughead nodded as his best friend, smiling at his words. “Geez, when did I become such a sap?” He laughed.

“Betty brings out the worst in you I guess.” Archie laughed, wrapping his arm around Jughead’s neck as they walked back to Betty’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will consist of 3 flashbacks. Jughead's first week as a father, Betty's return to Riverdale and the night Betty first kisses Jughead. 
> 
> I wanna thank enyone for the kudos and comments. I was a little worried about writing this chapter, it's a bit dramatic. This might be a end of the drama for a while. 
> 
> :)


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of flashbacks covering how Betty and Jughead became to be.  
> Flashback 1: 1 week in  
> Flashback 2: Betty's return  
> Flashback 3: First kiss  
> Flashback 4: 6 months in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a big one, I really hope you guys enjoy it. I loved writing this one. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Betty returns from the hospital, and Ethel comes knocking asking for forgiveness, will Betty and Jughead give it to her.

** Flashback 1: one week in **

 

“Veronica are you sure this is a good idea, he said he didn’t want visitors.” A worried Archie said to Veronica. They both were in Archie’s car, sitting outside FP’s trailer in Southside.

 

“Archie, you know Jughead, he doesn’t like asking for help. His Dad asked you to come by. He needs our help.” Veronica said.

 

She was right. Archie received a call earlier that day from FP. Jughead was struggling. He had a newborn, and he had no idea what he was doing. Ethel had left him alone with a newborn less than a week ago and he was struggling.

 

Archie and Veronica walked up the stairs of FP’s trailer. Veronica pulling along a expensive stroller filled with clothes and toys, while Archie carried some take out from Pops. He knocked on the door softly, they couldn’t hear crying and assumed the baby was sleeping.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” A tired looking Jughead said opening the door.

 

“Wow, you look like shit.” Archie blurted out.

 

“Thanks.” Jughead said angrily. Veronica slapped Archie on the arm.

 

“We have come bearing gifts.” Veronica said pushing past Jughead. “Bring that up will you.” Veronica said to Archie pointing to the stroller.

 

Archie did what she said, carrying the baby stroller up the stairs and past Jughead.

 

“Guys, really. What are you doing here? I told you not to come.” Jughead said closing the door behind them.

 

“Your Dad called me, said you were having a little trouble. We wanna help man.” Archie said handing Jughead the door from Pop’s.

 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Jughead said.

 

“Don’t blame him, he’s right. You don’t look too good Jughead.” Veronica said.

 

“Geez, thanks.” Jughead smiled.

 

“Where is the beautiful boy?” Veronica asked.

 

“He’s sleeping. But knowing him he’ll be up soon.” Jughead said sitting on the couch, diving into the hamburger and fries Archie had brought. Just as he took the first bite, a crying noise started. Jughead placed the burger on the coffee table, about to stand up when Archie stoop up instead. “That’s why we’re here Jug, let us help. You just eat.” Archie followed the crying, he carried in the week old boy in his arms. The crying soon stopped. 

 

“That was so fast, you’re not going anywhere.” Jughead smiled. 

 

“He’s adorable.” Veronica said joining Archie to hold the baby instead. “Does he have a name yet?”

 

“Yeah, Isaac.” Jughead said taking one last bite of his burger.

 

“Adorbs!.” Veronica said. “And so on trend.”

 

“Perfect.” Jughead said sarcastically. 

 

Veronica was amazing with Isaac, she gave him a bottle of formula, and was able to get him back to sleep with ease in her arms. “I don’t want to let him go.” Veronica smiled at Archie. She held him for the next hour, loving the smell and the sound Isaac made when he slept. She eventually put him down in his crib, watching him as he slept. Veronica took out her phone, taking photo after photo. She joined Archie and Jughead back on the sofa, showing Archie the many photos she’d taken.

 

“You're not gonna put those on Instagram or Facebook are you?” Jughead asked.

 

“Maybe.” Veronica smiled.

 

“You can’t.” Jughead said back.

 

‘Why not. The world needs to see how cute this guy is.” Veronica said.

 

“No. I said no. I don’t want him online. Anyone could see him.” Jughead said, sounding angry.

 

“Is this because of Betty?” Archie asked.

 

Jughead ignored him.

 

“Jug, why don’t you want her to know about Isaac. She didn’t even know Ethel was pregnant.” Archie asked.

 

“You know Betty, once she knows I’m having trouble, she’ll drop everything and help. She can’t help it. I don’t want her back in Riverdale.” Jughead said.

 

Jughead had always had a protective attitude of Betty. When they were teenagers and Archie dumped her, he took her side. Being the shoulder she cried on, and the person she talked to when she was sad. Every time he looked at her he wished he had the courage to tell her he was in love with her, but he knew she never felt the same way. When she left Riverdale the day after graduation, he was sad to see her go, but knew she needed to leave. To get a education, and go into a better life than Riverdale could give her. 

 

“She misses you, you know. She said you never call her anymore.” Veronica said.

 

“I’m a little too busy now Veronica.” Jughead said.

 

“I’m sure you can spare 5 minutes. She’s one of your best friends. Isaac is asleep. And Archie and I are here. Call her now.” Veronica said.

 

“I don’t want her pity.” Jughead said.

 

“Tell her, or don’t tell her. When I saw her last month in New York she said she misses talking to you.” Veronica said.

 

Jughead felt sad. He missed Betty too. It had been over 6 months since he saw her last. He visited her in New York, she showed him around her College, and her dorm. They went out for dinner with her and her new boyfriend James. He hugged her goodbye. He wanted to tell her then about getting Ethel pregnant, but when she asked about how things with him and Ethel were going, he just said fine. 

 

Jughead picked up his phone, stepping outside the trailer to give her a call. He stared at the photo next to her number for minutes, trying to talk himself out of it. But he missed her too.

 

“Hello.” Betty said, picking up the phone.

 

“Betts, hi.” Jughead said quietly.

 

“Jughead Jones, how are you? It’s been ages.” She said, delighted he had called.

 

“Nothing new, same old.” He lied. “Hows college going?”

 

“It’s so good Juggie. I really like it. I miss you, Archie and Veronica too. I wish I could come back for the summer. But I’ve just applied for a internship.” Betty said.

 

“That’s amazing Betty. I’m so proud of you. Getting out of Riverdale, doing amazing things with your life.” He said.

 

“Thanks Juggie.” She said. 

 

Jughead sat on his steps, talking to her for close to a hour. They talked about her classes, her new boyfriend Troy. He talked about his Dad, Archie and Veronica. Every second he wanted to tell her about Isaac, but he didn’t. When he finally hung up the phone, he smiled. The smiled disappeared when he heard the screams of the baby from his trailer. This was his life now, he needed to forget about the blond that he loved.

 

 

** Flashback 2: Betty’s return **

 

 

In 3 years Jughead’s life had changed dramatically. He had a 3 year old son, a new house, and his 2nd book had just been published. Archie and his editor had organised a party for him, celebrating his book hitting New York Times best seller. When Archie mentioned a party to Jughead he tried to say he didn’t need a party, but when Veronica heard the news, she demanded he got one. Veronica organised a party at Pop’s, she knew Jughead would love that more than a fancy party in some expense lobby. 

 

All of Jughead’s friends and family arrived at Pops. Small hamburgers and alcoholic milkshakes were being passed around like crazy. Isaac was when there too. FP holding onto him all night, so he wouldn’t be tempted by the mountains of food. 

 

Archie cleaned his throat, banging a milkshake glass to get everyone’s attention. Pop’s was filled to the brim with people, Jughead knew about half of the people, but was loving the attention for once.

 

“I just want to say a congratulations to my best friend Jughead Jones. Both Veronica and I are so happy for you and your accomplishments. How to managed to write your 2nd best seller while you’re a single Dad is beyond me.” Archie said looking at Jughead who has Isaac in his arms. “I’m really happy for you, you deserve all the happiness in the world. To Jughead Jones.”

 

“Jughead Jones.” The crowd shouted as they all took a slip from their glasses. 

 

Jughead handed Isaac back to his Dad, standing next to Archie to say a few words. 

 

“Thanks Arch. I want to thank everyone for coming, even though I’m sure the only reason half of you are here is because of the free food. Thanks again Pop’s.” Jughead winked at Pop Tate who smiled back. “I couldn’t of done this without help from my friends and family. Archie and Veronica, you helped so much, with babysitting for Isaac when I needed to write. And my Dad who has been here to help me too, with encouragements and help when all I wanted to do was quit. And my editor Linda, thanks for pushing me when I needed it.” Jughead said, stepping away as everyone cheered him again.

 

————

 

Hours passed and people were slowly clearing out of Pop’s. Veronica, Archie, Kevin and FP staying behind to help with the clean up. It was nearing midnight by the time the place was completely clean. Jughead looked into a both, where his sleeping 3 year old son was. He picked him up, carrying him to the car. 

 

“Jug.” Archie yelled once Jughead had Isaac in the car. 

 

“We’re heading home.” Archie said giving his friend a hug.

 

“Thanks again for tonight. You can tell Veronica she did good.” Jughead said, leaning against the car. 

 

“She’s right over there, you can tell her yourself.” Archie said pointing towards Veronica who was deep in a conversation with Kevin.

 

“Na, you can just do that.” Jughead laughed.

 

Archie rolled his eyes, patting Jughead on the arm before he wandered off.

 

Jughead opened the car door, seeing Isaac still fast asleep in the backseat. He was thankful Isaac was here tonight, thankful he was sober too. 

 

“Jughead Jones, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Jughead spun around, his stomach dropped when he saw the beautiful Betty Cooper walking towards him. He quickly slammed the car door, and he waled over to her. Betty hugged him tight, resting her head onto his shoulder. 

 

‘What are you doing here?” He asked staring at the girl he hadn’t seen in years.

 

“My Mom offered me a job at the Register. And I said yes.” Betty smiled.

 

“So you’re back for good?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. And all I want is a vanilla milkshake, and some onion rings.” Betty smiled.

 

Jughead smiled, he was so happy to see her again. She smiled back at him, her smile was like a burst of adrenalin. He forgot how much he was still so involve with her. “You want to join me?” Betty asked.

 

Jughead was trying to think of an excuse as he had Issac in the back seat of his car. Just as he was about to speak, the car door opened and Isaac jumped out. Wrapping his arms around Jughead’s legs. “Daddy, when are we going home?” Isaac asked.

 

Jughead froze, he looked at Betty who had a look of shock on her face. Jughead shook his head, unfreezing himself from Betty’s gaze and bending down to pick Isaac up. “Soon Buddy.” He smiled. Jughead rested Isaac on his hip, looking back at Betty. 

 

“And who is this?” Betty asked stepping forward. 

 

Jughead didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even think of words. He just stood there, staring at her. Betty smiled at Isaac, reaching her hand out to touch the young boy’s hair when Jughead pulled him back.

 

“Sorry Betty. We … I’ve gotta go.” He quickly tipped around, placing Isaac in his car seat before he jumped in the driver seat. He drove away quickly, looking in the rearview mirror at Betty who was still shocked by his quick absence. “Shit.” Jughead whispered before she faded away.

 

 

 

The next day Jughead still couldn’t forget about the girl he hadn’t seen in years, showing up. He woke up, did his usual routine of giving Isaac some breakfast, then dropping him off at daycare. He had just moved into his new house a week earlier, and still hadn’t unpacked. Boxes were everywhere. He needed a distraction. He couldn’t stop thinking about Betty. He began to unpack, he was nearly halfway through the boxes when he heard a knock at the door.

 

Jughead opened the door, his heart dropped when he saw Betty standing there.

 

“Betty?” He asked.

 

“Veronica told me where you moved to. I hope you don’t mind.” She said. She was quite, and nervous. He welcomed her into the house, apologising at the mess of boxes and toys that were all over the house. 

 

“Would you like a coffee?” He asked as they walked into the kitchen

 

“Just a water would be nice.” She asked taking a seat at the kitchen island. 

 

Jughead turned away from her, getting her a drink of water. 

 

“So you’re a Dad. When did that happen?” She asked. She just ripped the bandaid off, no point dancing around it. 

 

Jughead winced at her question, slowly turning to hand her the glass of water.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled waiting for him to respond. 

 

“Yeah, Isaac. He’s 3.” Jughead said.

 

“He looks just like you.” She smiled again remembering his black curls and blue eyes. 

 

‘That’s what everyone says.” He smiled back. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked.

 

“I didn’t want you to feel sorry for me.”

 

“I would never do that.” She said, sounding offended.

 

“You will when you know the whole story.” Jughead said.

 

Betty looked confused. Jughead explained it all to her. Ethel’s disappearing act, his struggle of raising a child alone. Tears ran down her face at his story. 

 

“I’m sorry Jug. I would of helped you if I knew.” She said.

 

“I know you would of, that’s why I didn’t tell you.” He smiled.

 

“I know we haven’t seen each other in over 3 years, but you’re still my best friend Jughead. You know the main reason I came back to Riverdale wasn’t just because my Mom offered me an amazing job. I missed you, and Kevin, Veronica and Archie too. I missed my friends I had when I was a teenager. I made friends in New York, but none of them were anything close to the friendship I have with you.” Betty said. She reached out for Jughead’s hand, running her thumb over his hand.

 

“I’m sorry Betty. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I was a little embarrassed with what happened with Ethel. I didn’t want you to think less of me.” Jughead said, squeezing her hand.

 

“You shouldn’t be, Veronica showed me photos of you with Isaac. You looked so happy, and the look Isaac gives you is a look of pure love. I think you did alright.” Betty smiled.

 

“Thanks, I love him so much, more than anyone ever.” Jughead smiled back to her, letting go of her hand. “So.. are you living with you Mom and Dad now?”

 

“Ughh, I’ve been back for 1 day and she’s already driving me crazy. Veronica helped me look at apartments this morning. I think I’ve found one. I love my Mom, but she is so controlling. I need my own space, I’m not 18 anymore.” Betty explained.

 

“I know how you feel. I love my Dad too, and I am so grateful he helped me with Isaac, but when I brought this house I was so happy. Happy to have my own space. And Isaac finally gets his own room which is nice.” Jughead said.

 

Both Betty and Jughead’s heads turned at the sound of a car outside. “Speak of the devil, my Dad is here with Isaac. Do you wanna meet him? properly?” He asked walking towards the back door.

 

“Yeah, I’d love to.” Betty smiled back.

 

Jughead smiled at her, just as the back door flung open and Isaac ran inside. He ran straight to Jughead who picked him up, and hugged him tight. “How was daycare Buddy?” He asked.

 

“So good Daddy.” Isaac said back. “I painted.”

 

Jughead placed Isaac on the ground, looking at him smiling noticing his clothes had dried paint all over them. “I can see that. What did you paint?” Jughead asked.

 

Isaac rummaged through his backpack, pulling out a few large pieces of paper, handing them to Jughead. “This is you, and Archie and Veronica.” Isaac shouted, pointing at the painting. 

 

“I guessed that.” Jughead laughed looking at the crazy paintings that resembled people. “That must be Archie.” Jughead smiled pointing at a black blog, with a orange blob on top.

 

“Yup!” Isaac smiled. 

 

Jughead looked at the other painting, smiling at his son who was proud. “You know what, I think these deserve to go on the fridge.” Jughead walked to the fridge, sticking all 3 paintings onto it. 

 

Betty smiled at Jughead, who looked so proud and happy for his son.

 

“Betty, Betty Cooper?” A voice said from the door. 

 

Betty turned to see FP walking through the door carrying a tray of cupcakes. 

 

“Mr Jones. Hi.” Betty smiled standing up to give FP a hug.

 

“What are you doing back?” He asked.

 

“I’m here for good.” Betty smiled.

 

“I’m so happy for you.” FP smiled, handing Jughead the tray.

 

“Who are you?” Isaac asked walking up to Betty. 

 

Betty said nothing, looking over to Jughead. She didn’t have the best experience with kids. Her sister had 2 babies only a year earlier, but she’d only meet them once or twice. 

 

“Isaac, this is Betty. She is one of my friends from when I was around your age.” Jughead smiled at Isaac who held out his hand to shake hers. Betty bent down, amazed at how polite he was. 

 

“You’re very pretty.” Isaac said to Betty.

 

“Oh… thank you.” Betty said, blushing at his compliment. 

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, Isaac was better with the ladies than he was. 

 

“Do you want to play trains?” Isaac asked Betty.

 

“Uhh. Yeah. Sure.” Betty smiled as Isaac took her hand, pulling her across the room to his train set. Betty sat beside him, helping him as he started to build.

 

Fp wandered over to Jughead, to watched Betty and Isaac, smiling at how quickly Isaac warmed up to her.

 

“You alright son?” FP asked.

 

“Yeah.” Jughead responded.

 

“Betty’s back. You okay with that?” FP smiled.

 

Jughead smiled back. He Dad always knew how much he liked Betty. “She is.” Jughead smiled. 

 

He walked over to Betty and Isaac, handing them both a cupcake. 

 

“Thanks Daddy.” Isaac smiled as Betty nodded at Jughead. 

 

Betty watched as Isaac shoved the cupcake into his face, getting icing all over his mouth. Betty giggled, she loved how innocent and adorable he was. She still couldn’t get over how much he looked like Jughead.

 

Jughead soon came over, kneeling beside Isaac, as he cleaned his messy face with a flannel. Isaac smiled at Jughead who ripped the cupcake into small bitesized pieces for Isaac. Betty couldn’t help but smile. Jughead Jones, the boy she had known since she was 5, was a father. And a dam good one too. 

 

 

 

** Flashback 3: First kiss **

 

“I want to come.” 4 year old Isaac yelled as a smartly dressed Jughead tried to dress his son.

 

“You can’t come Isaac. Your Granddad is here to look after you. No kids are aloud at the bar.” Jughead said, sounding stern.

 

“I don’t care!!’ Isaac screamed.

 

“Hey, hey.” Jughead yelled back as Isaac squirmed around, Jughead unable to dress him. “If you don’t behave, I won’t take you to Coney Island next weekend.” Jughead threatened. 

 

Jughead had promised Isaac a trip to New York only a few weeks earlier. Isaac was presented with an award at his daycare for most polite student. Jughead was so proud and impressed at his son, he surprised him with the news of the trip. 

 

“No! No! No!” Isaac screamed back as he began to cry. “You a liar” He shouted. 

 

Jughead took a step back, watching as the 4 year old threw his tantrum. He cried, and screamed throwing his toys as he banged his fists at the floor. “I hate you!” Isaac shouted. 

 

This was nothing new to Jughead. Isaac had thrown tantrums before, and shouted he hated him before. It still hurt Jughead every time. Jughead just walked away, out the door wanting to cry at his sons words. 

 

“Jug, just go. He’ll calm down eventually.” FP said once Jughead got to the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“No matter how many times he tells me he hates me, it still hurts.” Jughead said, tears in the corner of his eyes.

 

“He’s a child Jughead. He doesn’t mean it. He loves you. He will be apologising to you by tomorrow.” FP smiled patting Jughead on the back.

 

“Thanks Dad.” Jughead smiled.

 

“Have fun, tell Archie to break a leg.” FP said as Jughead began to walk out the door.

 

“Call me, for anything Dad.” Jughead said before he walked out the door and into his Uber that was waiting for him.

 

 

 

 

Flashback 3: First kiss

Jughead hated going to these things. Open mic nights were always the worst. A night full of talentless people thinking they can sing. But Jughead wanted to be there for his friend. It had been a few weeks since he had seen them all. Isaac keeping him very busy. The only person he had seen was Betty. Once she returned to Riverdale, it was as if she never left. She was round at his house a few times a week to help with Isaac, and chat. Isaac had formed a close relationship with Betty. Jughead was starting to worry he loved her more than him. Jughead loved at how Betty had warmed up to Isaac, at times treating him like her own son. Jughead still hid his feelings. Betty was single, but she had said for months now she didn’t have time for a relationship. It was too late he also thought. She only saw him as a friend, he knew nothing would happen between them, even if he hand the courage to tell her.

 

Jughead arrived last at the bar, locating Archie, Veronica, Betty, Kevin and Cheryl instantly. He stopped by the bar first, ordering a beer that he chucked back before he joined his friends. 

 

“Jug. I’m so happy you’re here.” Archie said. He had his guitar sitting beside him, he looked a little nervous. 

 

“You okay Arch? What time are you on?” Jughead asked taking a seat next to Kevin.

 

“I’m a little nervous Jug, they’ve put me on last.” Archie said taking a big sip of his beer.

 

“Closing act baby!” Veronica yelled, rubbing Archie’s arm.

 

“You’ll be great Archie.” Jughead said.

 

He loved his friend Archie. But the one thing Jughead didn’t like, that was his music. It was always slow and depressing. He had a good voice, and he would always be there to support him. But he really hated evenings like this.

 

“You okay?” Betty asked breaking away from her conversation with Cheryl to ask Jughead.

 

“I just need another drink.” Jughead said standing up again. 

 

“Me too.” Betty said, following him to the bar. 

 

“What are you after?” Jughead asked Betty.

 

“Long island ice tea please.” Betty smiled.

 

“2 long island ice teas please.” Jughead asked the bartender.

 

“You need the strong stuff too to get through this night.” Betty yelled over the loud music.

 

“Yep.” Jughead replied shortly, still upset over Isaac’s tantrum.

 

“You okay Jug?” Betty asked, noticing his distance.

 

“Yeah, Isaac was just being a little shit before I came here. He doesn’t know how mean he can be sometimes.” Jughead said.

 

“Don’t take what he says to heart Jug. He doesn’t know what he’s saying. He’s 4.” Betty said smiling at him.

 

Jughead smiled back, paying the bartender and handing Betty her drink. “Cheers.” Betty smiled as they clinked their glasses together. Betty took a small sip, as Jughead chugged nearly the whole drink.

 

“Wow, maybe you should calm it down a little.” Betty said resting her hand on Jughead’s chest. 

 

Jughead ignored her, finishing off the drink with a second chug. 

 

“Another one for me please.” Jughead yelled at the bartender. 

 

Betty shot him a look of worry. She knew he was feeling upset. But she knew Jughead well, she knew he wouldn’t tell her what was completely bothering him.

 

 

 

 

The night passed, Kevin and Cheryl spent most the night dancing, and drinking to the horrible singers. Archie was getting more and more nervous as the night went on, Veronica staying by his side to try and calm his nerves. Jughead kept drinking, he slowed down a little once he started to feel dizzy. But he was obviously very drunk. Betty tried to keep her eye on him, which only ended with her drinking along with him. They were both very drunk by the time Archie got on stage.

 

“Wooooo!” Archie’s friends shouted as Archie began to play. 

 

Veronica had a look of pure love and happiness at hearing him sing. She loved at how beautiful his voice was. She swayed with Betty, wrapping her hand around Veronica’s waist the help her stand. 

 

The crowd cheered as Archie got off stage and a DJ took over. “Yes!” Jughead shouted, excited the bad singers were over and there was some music to dance too. Jughead ordered another drink, pulling Kevin along with him to dance. Betty watched as Jughead and Kevin danced together, she didn’t think Kevin had drunk much, but just as a song finished he was running across the room to vomit into a ice bucket. Veronica and Archie ran to his aid, helping him. Betty danced over to Jughead who she had never seen dancing before. “I think Veronica and Archie are taking Kevin home.” Betty yelled at Jughead over the music. Jughead ignored her, still very drunk. He still had another drink in his hand, he chugged it back. And Betty did the same with her drink, to keep up with him.

 

The music slowed down, and Betty pulled Jughead out of the crowd back to their friends. “We’re out, thanks for coming guys.” Archie said pulling Jughead into a hug. “Jug, you stink.” 

 

“Oh why thank you Archie.” Jughead said slurring his words. 

 

“Have some water, please.” Veronica said handing Jughead a bottle of water. 

 

“Thank you madam.” Jughead smiled.

 

“Make sure he gets home safe please. He’s gonna have a epic handover.” Archie whispered to Betty as he walked out with Veronica, and Cheryl who had a very drunk Kevin hanging onto her.

 

Betty watched her friends leave, climbing into Veronica’s car. Loosing Jughead for a second, she saw him back at the bar. She was pretty drunk herself, but not as much as him. “Hey, hey. No more, you’re wasted.” Betty said pulling Jughead from the bar. “Have some water.”

 

Betty handed Jughead more bottled water. He rolled his eyes at her, heading back to the dance floor. Betty watched as Jughead danced. She went to the bathroom, and when she came back some young girl was dancing with Jughead. She was grinding up on him, and he was smiling at her. 

 

Betty looked at them dancing, a strange feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She felt jealous. She had never been jealous of Jughead before, but she watched the girl and felt a little angry. She stormed over to Jughead, and pulled him away with her hearing an “excuse me” being yelled at her by the girl he was dancing with. Betty ignored her, pulling Jughead along. 

 

“I was dancing.” Jughead protested. 

 

Betty ignored him, pulling him into a back room of the bar where it was quite, sitting him on a stool and handing him more water. “Here, drink more.” She said.

 

“Thanks.” Jughead smiled showing back the water. 

 

“What’s wrong with you? You never act like this? Drinking and dancing?” Betty asked. 

 

“I’m having fun. I never get to have fun.” Jughead responded.

 

Betty smiled at him. He was right. He was 18 when he became a father. He never had the opportunity to be reckless and wild, drinking all night like she had done when she was in college. 

 

“I know Jug, it’s hard for you. Being a father at 18. But I’m here to help you, Archie, Veronica and your Dad.” Betty said. She could feel herself starting to sober up, she was still drunk.

 

“He said he hates me.” Jughead blurted out.

 

“Jug.” Betty said taking his hand. He quickly pulled it away, placing them on his knee’s under the table. 

 

“It’s not the first time he’s said it, but it still hurts you know.” Jughead said. He was trying very hard to not mix up his words. Alcohol was still running through his blood. 

 

“That boy loves you Jug. I see it, everyone who knows you see’s it. You have raised a good kid Jughead. He’s just having a bad night.” Betty said holding his gaze.

 

“He wanted to come here tonight. When I told him he couldn’t, he threw a tantrum. I threaten him, telling him I would cancel the trip to Coney Island if he didn’t behave. That’s when he said it.” Jughead replied.

 

“He doesn’t hate you, he’s just angry with you. He was so happy when you told him about the trip.” Betty said.

 

“I wasn’t being serious. I just wanted him to behave.” Jughead smiled.

 

“He will apologise to you in the morning I bet. You raised a good kid Jughead. He knows what’s right and wrong. Trust me.” Betty smiled.

 

Jughead smiled back. Betty was right, his father was right too. Isaac is a good kid. But he is still a kid. He throws tantrums, and cries. He really didn’t want to cancel the trip, he was looking forward to it too.

 

“Maybe when he apologises and you go to New York, I can come. I’ll take you to the best restaurants in New York.” Betty smiled.

 

“He’ll love that. I think the main reason he threw his tantrum was because he knew you were gonna be here. He loves you, I think more than me.” Jughead smiled.

 

“That’s not true.” Betty giggled.

 

“No it is. That boy has more charm with the ladies than I do. He’s already got you in the palm of his hand.” Jughead said. He should of stopped talking he knew that, but he couldn’t help what he said next. “I’ve been involve with you since I was 5, and Isaac just says a few cute words and he’s putty in your hands.”

 

Betty’s mouth dropped. Was she hearing what she thought she was hearing. “What did you say?” She asked.

 

Jughead’s eyes opened wide. Realising what he had just said. “Ahh nothing. I said nothing. I should go.” Jughead said as he started to stand up to leave.

 

“No, what did you say?” Betty asked pulling on one of his hands making him crash back down on the stool. “Tell me.”

 

“I’m just drunk, can we forget about it?” Jughead said, feeling sorry for himself.

 

“No, you’ve loved me since we were kids? Why didn’t you tell me?” Betty asked still holding onto his hand.

 

“God, yes. I don’t know how you didn’t know Betty. I was always there, offering you hugs and comfort whenever Archie treated you like crap. Whenever you called I would rush over.” Jughead said.

 

“I didn’t know. Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked again, still confused.

 

“Because I knew you didn’t like me like that, why would you. You’re beautiful, strong Betty Cooper. And I’m just plain old Jughead Jones from the wrong side of the tracks, Southside scum, Jughead Jones.” Jughead said. 

 

Betty let go of his hand. Her heart breaking at the way he talked about himself. Betty had always known Jughead didn’t have a high opinion of himself, but she thought he had gotten over that now he was older. 

 

“Jug.” Betty whispered. He ignored her, looking away from her gaze refusing to meet her eyes, because he knew if he looked in her eyes, he would cry. “Jug.” She said again. “Please, look at me.” She said. 

 

Jughead turned his head, his hair fell over his face, the single curl she always thought made him look handsome fell over his eyes. He was handsome, she always knew that. She had thought about him in a romantic sense many times, but she thought he saw her like a sister. She had no idea he loved her. Betty thought back to moments ago when he was dancing with that girl. It was jealously she was feeling. She loved him, she always loved him. She thought it was as friends, but maybe deep down she loved him too. She started into his deep beautiful blue eyes, getting lost in the way they sparkled. She lifted her hand forward, brushing that single curl away from his face. She ran her hand through his hair, smiling before she leaned her head across the small bar table and brushed her lips against his. 

 

She kissed him slowly, feeling his beautiful lips touching hers. She thought it might of felt wrong, but it didn’t it felt right. She pulled back, opening her eyes to see him looking back at her. He breathed out a sigh or relief, he had been wanting to do that for over 15 years. Betty smiled at him, she could feel his breath on her lips and she wanted to kiss him again. They looked into each other’s eyes for a couple seconds before Jughead lifted his hands, placing them on either side of her face, pulling her in for another kiss. Betty kissed him back, this time opening her mouth to run her tongue over his. Their tongues clashed together, the kiss going deeper the longer they kissed. Betty ran her hands up Jughead’s back, running her hand through Jughead’s hair, pulling him even closer to her. 

 

“Geez, get a room guys.” A drunk guy shouted from a distance, forcing them to break apart. Betty rested her head onto his, looking deep into his eyes again before she pulled back, standing up and dragging him across the room with her. Their hands wove together as Betty pulled him across the dance floor, locating the bathroom. She pulled him into the disabled toilet, throwing him against the wall before she locked the door. She turned back to Jughead, who had a raw hunger in his eyes. Betty ran towards him, crashing her body and lips onto his. She pushed him against the wall, running her hands all over his body. Jughead kissed her back with hunger, his lips moving to her neck as Betty’s hands over to the buttons on Jughead’s shirt. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, looking down at his toned body, she could feel herself drooling at the sight of him. She had seen Jughead without a shirt on before, but she had never had this feeling in the pit of her stomach before. Betty moved her lips to his neck, sucking at it and moving down his body, placing kissesall over his torso. She moved back to to his lips, kissing him harsh, their tongues crashing together. Jughead ran hid hands down her back, rested them onto her backside, squeezing her ass. Betty moaned at the feeling of him, she could feel his hardness through his jeans. She moved her hands to his belt, undoing it with ease. She moved to the zipper next, about to pull it down when she felt Jughead’s hands around her wrists. “Wait, wait.” He said. Stopped her hands.

 

“We can’t do this, not here. Not tonight.” He said through heavy breath. 

 

“Why not?” She asked, moving her lips to his neck. 

 

“God, I want to. So bad. I’ve been dreaming about this for years. But …. You’re drunk, I’m drunk. We need to stop.” Jughead said.

 

Betty took a step back, feeling a sense of rejection. She picked up his shirt that had fallen to the floor, handing it to him. He buttoned it up, wishing he didn’t stop. 

 

Betty straighten her clothes, looking in the mirror to flatten her hair down. She was about to unlock the door, when Jughead stopped her.

 

“I want to, I promise you. But I wan’t my first time with you be when we’re both sober, on a beautiful bed not some gross bar bathroom.” Jughead said. 

 

Betty smiled at him, she placed a small kiss onto his lips, resting her head onto his, looking into his eyes. “To be continued.” She smiled before she exited the bathroom. 

 

 

 

 

They both wandered outside, waited for their Uber’s to arrive. They both said nothing, Betty still feeling a little rejected. When her car pulled up she walked over to it, only to be pulled back by Jughead’s hand. He pulled her into his arms, offering her a hug and a quick kiss. “Goodnight.” He whispered. She pulled back, stepping into her Uber, looking at him waving as the car sped off. 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Jughead woke to the sound of screaming. His hangover felt like a ton of bricks on his head. “Why did I drink so much?” He asked himself trying to stand without vomiting. He looked in the mirror, seeing his eyes were red, with dark bags under them. He then looked at his neck. It was covered in hickeys. His mind going straight back to the bathroom romp he had with Betty. “Shit!” He yelled remembering the whole night. “You’re such a idiot.” He said running his hands over his neck. He knew the only reason she had kissed him was because she was drunk, scared that he might of ruined one of his closest relationship’s he’d ever had. 

 

 

 

 

A couple days passed and Betty was too scared to see Jughead. She sat in her apartment for days, trying to hide the hickeys Jughead had left on her neck. 3 days had passed since their bathroom make out session, and Betty decided to bite the bullet. She drover over to Jughead’s house, calling in sick for work. She needed to see him, talk to him. 

 

“Hi?” Jughead said as he opened the door to see her standing there.

 

“Hi.” She responded lifting up her hand to revel a lemon meringue pie. “I brought dessert.” She smiled.

 

Jughead smiled back, taking the pie from her hand and walking with her into the kitchen. Betty sat on a stool by the kitchen island while Jughead cut her a slice of pie. Jughead sat beside her, eating. They both sat in silence, Betty couldn’t stand it anymore she needed to break the silence.

 

“Is Isaac at daycare?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, Archie and Veronica said they’d pick him up today. Something about Veronica wants to buy him a, and these are her words, a supercute adorbs outfit for our New York trip.” Jughead smiled.

 

“So everything worked out? You’re still going?” She asked remembering why he was so upset that night.

 

“Yeah, you were right. He apologised the next day, which was super nice because I don’t think I could handle another tantrum with the hangover I had.” He laughed. 

 

Betty laughed with him. She also had a hangover, but she spent most of the say in bed, stewing over what happened between her and Jughead. 

 

“Do you still want to come? You mentioned it that night, and I know Isaac would love it if you came.” Jughead smiled.

 

“Yes, I remember. I’d love to come.” Betty smiled. 

 

The sat in silence again, Jughead finished his pie, smiling at the taste. 

 

“Can we talk about what happened?” Betty asked, breaking the silence again.

 

Jughead squirmed out of his seat, moving across the kitchen, standing away from her. He knew they should talk about it, but he hated rejection. “We can. I just wanna say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of said what I said. I understand if you want to forget about it all, and be friends again.”

 

“Do you want that?” She asked hurt by his words.

 

“No.” He said.

 

“Then why would you say that?” She asked, angry at him.

 

“Because I hate rejection Betty. That’s why I never told you my true feelings. When I woke the next morning and I thought about the way you kissed me, and touched me I felt a sense of happiness and warmth. But I know you don’t feel the same way about me. I know you only kissed me because we were drunk.” Jughead said.

 

Betty could feel her eyes beginning to sting with tears. “Why do you you that Jughead? Put yourself down. If I didn’t want to kiss you I wouldn’t of. It didn’t matter that we were drunk.”

 

“Really?” He asked.

 

“Yes. I’m a little mad at you actually.” She said.

 

“Why?” He asked confused.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you had those feeling for me?” She asked.

 

“I didn’t think you’d like me back. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” Jughead said.

 

Betty stayed silent. Trying to think of what to say back to him. Betty stood up, wandering over to Jughead, placing her hand on his cheek. “You know years ago, when we were 14 I think, I was upset over Archie, for the hundredth time, and you hugged me. Told me he didn’t deserve me. And you squeezed me, and I thought the whole time you hugged me, maybe I was wrong. Maybe I didn’t like Archie, maybe I liked you. But, then you made some silly joke, and I thought that’s just Jughead, he isn’t interested in girls. He doesn’t care about me. Then when you and Ethel got together, and I was wrong. I thought, I’d missed my chance.” Betty explained, refusing to let her hand move from his face.

 

“I cared about you Betty. More than you know. As much as I regret never telling you about my feelings, I wouldn’t want it any other way. Because then I wouldn’t have Isaac. He’s the only thing I’ve done right.” Jughead said, smiling at Betty.

 

“You are a good father Jughead.” Betty said. She moved her hand over his cheek, moving her hand around his neck, she pulled him into her placing a kiss on his lips. Jughead sank into her, pulling her closer to him. “Don’t think Jughead, just do what you’ve wanted to do for years.” Betty smiled into him. Jughead smiled back at her, he bent down quickly, pulling her up and placing her on top of the kitchen counter behind them. Betty giggled, as Jughead stood between her legs, pulling her into a kiss. Betty moved her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Jughead moved his lips down Betty’s neck, smiling as he kissed her. Betty moved her hands to him hair, moaning at the feeling of his lips on her neck. His hands moving under her sweater that clung to her body, pushing it up as his hands ran all over her body. Betty lifted her arms, breaking away from Jughead, he took the hint, and pulled her sweater over her head, throwing it on the floor beside their feet. Jughead took his view in, there Betty sat with her legs around his waist, wearing a pair of jeans and a pretty blue lacy bra. Betty placed a finger under his chin, moving his gaze from her breasts to her face. Betty laughed, kissing him and pulling his t-shirt off too. Betty was moving her hands to Jughead’s belt on his jeans, and Jughead stopped her, lifted her off the counter, and carrying her across the room and up the stairs. Betty’s legs stayed wrapped around his waist, giggling as he walked her up the stairs. Jughead crashed her into the wall, as he used one hand to open the door of his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him with his foot, he then dropped her onto his bed. 

 

Betty crawled her way up to his pillows, and Jughead joined her, his hands going straight to the button on her jeans. He looked down at her, his mouth drooling with desire. “Are you sure?” He asked staring into her green eyes.

 

Betty said nothing, just nodded her head as his hands undid her jeans, and he pulled them down her legs, throwing them onto the floor. “They match.” Jughead smiled at her panties that were the same pale blue colour. Betty just smiled back to him, getting her hands onto his jeans, undoing them and Jughead helped her as his jeans fell to the floor beside hers. Jughead crashed his lips to hers, she could feel him hard, her hand moving down to caress his growing bludge. “I want you.” Betty said to him, her eyes hungry with desire. 

 

“You can have me.” Jughead said back, his body hovering just above hers. Betty arched her back, unclasping her bra. The straps falling down her arms, Jughead pulled the bra away, smiling looking at her naked breasts. He froze for a second, until Betty kissed him again. Kisses then began trailing down her body, stopping at her breasts to lick her nipples, one by one. Betty moaned at the touch, loving the way his tongue felt on her. Jughead kept travelling south, his hands feeling her wetness through her pretty blue panties. He pulled them down her legs, throwing them across the room. He looked at her, she was fully naked infant of his. His lips curved at her beauty. “Wow.” Jughead said, his hands moving up her body again. He kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Betty’s hands moved to his briefs, pulling them down. She watched as he sprung free. Her hand moved over his length, she ran her hand up and down him. Jughead moaned at the touch. “We need a condom.” He said, beginning to move off her. 

 

“No. I’m on the pill. I want to fell all of you.” Betty smiled as he moved above her. Her hand back on him.

 

“You sure.” He asked again.

 

“Yes.” She said, looking down Jughead removed her hand with his, his hand guiding his length into her folds. He slowly pushed them apart, Betty’s head rolling back as he went deeper and deeper into her. Loving the feeling of her stretching. Jughead pushed in and out of her, loving the feeling of her around him. Both moaning in unison as they moved together. Jughead sped up the pace, watching as Betty was falling apart in front of his eyes. His dreams coming true as he moved. “Yes.” Betty whispered as he moved, her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He kissed her, his tongue moving into her mouth. “Jug.” She whispered. “Yes.” He responded in-between moans. “Is this a dream?” She asked him.. “No.” Jughead responded as every thrust moved deeper and deeper in her. 

 

“Jug, I’m gonna ….” She said before she felt a rush moving through her body. She tightened around him, pulling his relief with hers. He spilled inside her, and fell on top of her. Both panting at they lay. Jughead rolled off her, and Betty moved along with him. “That was amazing.” Betty said in-between breaths. 

 

“You’re amazing.” Jughead said. 

 

They lay there for a few minutes, trying to regain their normal breathing. Betty rolled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him to hug him tighter. Betty kiss him, wanting to deepen the kiss but Jughead pulled back quickly. “What was that?” Jughead asked. “I dunno.” Betty said. 

 

Jughead jumped off the bed, walking to his window peering through the blinds. “Shit, it’s Veronica and Archie with Isaac. Ahhh stay here.” Jughead said. He looked at the clothes that lay on the floor, he threw on a pair his jeans and pulled a t-shirt from his draws before he ran out the door, leaving Betty alone on his bed.

 

“Jug? You home?” Archie yelled as Jughead ran down the stairs.

 

“You sleeping?” Veronica asked noticing Jughead’s bedhead. 

 

“Ummm yeah.” Jughead lied.

 

“Daddy, I got a new outfit.” Isaac said running up to Jughead holding a few shopping bags.

 

“That’s great buddy.” Jughead said, then he remembered his and Betty’s shirts that were still in the kitchen. 

 

He slowly moved into the kitchen, throwing the shirts that were on the ground in a draw. 

 

‘What are you doing?” Veronica asked, looking down at Jughead who was on all fours sighing that he was able to hide them on time. 

 

“Nothing.” Jughead lied. 

 

 

 

 

** Flashback 4: 6 months in **

 

Betty and Jughead had been sleeping together for over 6 months. Neither wanting to make it official or announce to the world they were a item. Betty was concerned Archie might be annoyed about them, and Jughead didn’t want to confuse Isaac, who was asking a million question about everything.

 

It was Jughead’s 22nd birthday. He was didn’t want a big party, and made Archie and Veronica promise that they wouldn’t throw one. All he wanted was his friends, his Dad and Isaac round for a BBQ. His birthday fell shortly after summer, and weather was still pretty good. 

 

All his friends and family sat outside, on the picnic table Jughead managed to build himself. Betty was next to him, enjoying the little clash of shoulders and legs that happened on such a small table. 

 

“Jug, this table is tiny. Let me build you a better one.” Archie said, who kept crashing legs with FP under the table.

 

“Arch, it’s just Isaac and I here. We don’t need a big table, you’ll just have to put up with it.” Jughead responded. 

 

“We still haven’t given you a birthday present yet.” Archie smirked.

 

“Don’t you even dare. I told you, no presents.” Jughead yelled.

 

“You let Betty give you one.” Archie shot back.

 

“She made me a cake.” Jughead smiled, placing his hand to squeeze Betty’s knee without anyone looking.

 

“Well I can make you a table.” 

 

“Unless it’s edible, I won’t accept it.” Jughead smiled, letting go of Betty’s knee. 

 

Betty felt a sadness come over her. She and Jughead had been doing this for months, she wanted more. The sex was great, and the sneaking around was exciting. But she wanted Jughead to put his arm around her at dinner parties. She wanted to give him a quick kiss whenever she wanted, but she couldn’t. Small knee squeezes weren’t enough for her anymore.

 

“I may have another present for you Jug.” Archie said, shovelling a piece of steak in his mouth.

 

“I said no presents.” Jughead yelled again.

 

Isaac jumped back, Jughead had just screamed in his son’s ear who was sitting next to him, bored with the conversation. “Sorry bud. Let me cut this up for you.” Jughead proceeded to cut up Isaac’s dinner. He was being quite, and it had to do with a cold that made him feel miserable. 

 

“I’m not hungry Dad.” Isaac said.

 

“Are you okay? Are you tired?” Jughead asked, feeling his son’s head.

 

“I’ll take him to bed Jug.” FP said stating to take Isaac’s hand. 

 

“I’ll come check on you soon Buddy.” Jughead said lightly squeezing Isaac’s hand as FP pulled him along.

 

“Anyway, back to me.” Archie said.

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, along with Betty and Veronica. “I have scored you a date.” Archie said.

 

Jughead felt suddenly uneasy. Betty too. 

 

“Archie, I’ve told you. I don’t want to date anyone right now.” Jughead said. He could feel Betty starting to feel uncomfortable. He put him hand under the table, hiding it from Archie and Veronica, holding Betty’s hand. She shot him a fake smile.

 

“I’ve told her you're a Dad. I showed her your picture, she said you’re a total DILF.” Archie laughed.

 

Jughead could feel Betty’s hand squeezing tighter. 

 

“She’s pretty hot too Jug.” Archie said. He regretted it automatically as Veronica slowly turned to face Archie, not saying a word just looking at him.

 

“Ugh … ugh. She’s nothing compared to you baby.” Archie said, realising he was in trouble. 

 

“I’m gonna go get the cake ready.” Betty faked a smile, dropping Jughead’s hand. 

 

Betty could hear Archie and Veronica from a distance, a argument starting to kick into high gear. She jumped when she felt a hand brush lightly over her backside. “It looks pretty Betts, just like you.” Jughead smiled at the cake, and down at Betty.

 

Betty was silent. Moving away from Jughead’s hand. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jughead asked.

 

“If you want to date that girl Archie was talking to you about, you should.” She said.

 

“I would never, there’s this smoking hot blond that has all of my attention.” Jughead said looking deep into her eyes.

 

Betty was still not having any of it. “We’re not official, so if you want to.” She said sounding annoyed. Jughead finally picking up on her annoyance. 

 

“Betts. I don’t want anyone else, I just want you.” He said.

 

“Just not enough to make it official.” Betty said.

 

“Betts, you didn’t want to tell anyone too. It’s not all on me.” Jughead said.

 

“I know, but I want more Jughead. I want to be able to touch you when we’re around friends and kiss you outside this house.” Betty said, starting to light the candles. “Little hand holding under tables, and you quickly letting go when you think someone will see is not enough anymore.” Jugheadhad no idea she felt like this. This was the first he was hearing about this. “Anyway, I don’t want to make you upset, it’s your birthday.”

 

“I don’t care. I want to talk about this.” Jughead said.

 

“Guys, can we have the cake now? I need something to distract Veronica from what I said.” Archie said, running into the kitchen where Jughead automatically look a step back.

 

“Yep, coming now Archie.” Betty smiled.

 

“Come on, go outside. Let’s have some cake.” Betty said. She carried the fully lit cake outside, Jughead was only a few steps behind. 

 

 

 

 

After a couple hours, Archie and Veronica left. And FP soon followed. Jughead checked on Isaac, who was unable to get to sleep for a while because he wasn’t feeling too well. A goodnight story from his Dad was the only thing that could drift him off to sleep.

 

Jughead eventually made hisself down the stairs, finding Betty had already cleaned up, and was about to head out the door. 

 

“You’re not even gonna say goodbye?” Jughead asked. 

 

Ever since Archie mentioned a date. Betty’s attitude completely changed. She faked a smile and a laugh for Veronica and Archie, but all she wanted to go was go home.

 

“i just want to to home Jug. I don’t want to ruin your birthday anymore.” She said, obvious tears sitting in her eyes.

 

“Betty, please.” Jughead said. He pulled on her hand, pulling her onto the couch to sit next to him.

 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore Jug. I’ve already put a damper on your birthday, and I’m sorry.” Betty said.

 

“I want to talk because, you’re right. Kisses and hugs in secret isn’t enough either. Of course I want to show the whole world that I love you, and you’re mine. But I have Isaac. I don’t want to confuse him. Because what happens if we don’t work Betts. People always leave.” Jughead said, his voice sounding horse.

 

Betty felt automatically sad. This boy was used to people leaving. First it was his Mom and Sister, then Ethel. “I’m not leaving Jughead. I love you. I know you have Isaac, I don’t want to hurt him.” She said.

 

“I know you love me, and I love you. But I need to protect Isaac. I don’t want him to get attached, then something happen.” Jughead said.

 

“I understand Jughead. But I don’t want to do this forever.” Betty said holding onto Jughead’s hands.

 

“Me either Betty. Just wait here.” Jughead smiled as he ran across the room, bringing back a key, placing it in Betty’s hand.

 

“here, it’s yours.” Jughead smiled.

 

“Jug, I know where you spare key is.” Betty smiled.

 

“Now you won’t have to use that, you have this. I can’t give you exactly what you want right now. But this is a promise that things will change, just give me a little time.” Jughead smiled.

 

Betty smiled back. She loved how sweet he was. “Okay, I can do that.” Betty said placing a small kiss onto Jughead’s lips. 


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m leaving, going back to New York.” Ethel said. 
> 
> Jughead’s eyes opened wide with shock.
> 
> “Don’t act so surprised. I know you’re screaming with joy inside.” Ethel smiled.

Betty and Jughead returned home a few days later. The doctors wanted to keep their eyes on Betty for a few days, making sure her knock to the head was nothing serious. Betty was relieved when she was able to go home. She missed her bed, and she missed sharing it with Jughead. Every time he made his way to her bed, and snuggled. A nurse came by, telling him to get off. Betty couldn’t help but smile every time. 

Jughead held her hand as they walked up to their house, Jughead had called FP that they were coming home today. Jughead hadn’t seen Isaac since FP took him home the night Betty had her accident. Betty stood with her hand on the door knob, about to turn it when the door swung open. 

Isaac ran into Betty, hugging her legs tight. 

“Hey, hey. Give her some space Buddy.” Jughead said pulling Isaac towards him. They all walked into the house, Betty’s mouth dropped open when she saw the balloons and streamers all over the kitchen and living room.  
‘What the.” Jughead said. 

“Isaac wanted to welcome Betty home.” FP said, forcing all the blame onto Isaac. 

“Yep, I want you to know how much I missed you.” Isaac said, hugging Betty again.

“Aww Sweetie. I love it.” Betty winked at Jughead who rolled his eyes. 

Betty wandered over to the couch with Isaac. She took off her coat, placing it on the back of the coach. Isaac’s eyes went directly to her arm that was in a cast.

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked.

Betty nodded. There was a little pain, but nothing she couldn’t handle. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Betty ran her uninjured hand through Isaac’s hair, smiling down at him. 

“And baby?” Isaac asked.

Betty smiled at Jughead who sat beside Isaac. “Yeah, good.” Betty smiled. 

“Actually there’s so more exciting news Bud.” Jughead said looking at Isaac, then across from Betty who was eager to tell him the news.

“Is it something for me?” Isaac smiled from ear to ear.

Betty and Jughead both rolled their eyes at him. “Well, it might be.” Betty smiled.

Isaac’s smile grew, he was excited.

“Your not just getting 1 brother or sister, you’re getting 2.” Betty’s smile widened, hoping Isaac would be happy with the news.

“Really?” He asked turning his head to Jughead.

“Yeah. Look here.” Jughead handed Isaac a photo. “You can’t see much right now, they’re only 8 weeks old. But there’s 1, and there’s the other.” Jughead said pointing the babies out to Isaac. 

Isaac’s eyes were wide. His brain trying to process the news. “They are in your belly?” He asked.

“yeah, they are Isaac.” Betty smiled. Isaac leant across resting his hand on her stomach. 

“Are you going to get fat?” He asked.

Betty and Jughead both laughed. “Yes Isaac.” Betty laughed.

“She will not be fat Bud. She will be getting bigger, but not fat.” Jughead said. 

“Can I name one?” Isaac asked jumping back in his seat, happy with the news. 

Both. Betty and Jughead smiled at each other. Neither wanting to say no to him. “How about you suggest a few names, and we’ll decide as a family if we like them. Okay?” Jughead smiled.

Isaac hugged Betty again, wrapping his arms around her torso, not wanting to let her go.

Jughead walked to the kitchen, putting the kettle on for some tea. 

“You okay Son?” FP asked joining Jughead in the kitchen.

“Yeah, just happy Betty is home, and safe.” He smiled.

“Me too. I really am sorry about the mess. Isaac really wanted to make the place look nice for Betty.” FP said looking around at the streamers and balloons. 

“It’s okay Dad. I know what he’s like when he’s excited.” Jughead smiled.

“So twins huh?” FP asked taking a seat at the kitchen island.

“Yeah.” Jughead raised his eyebrows. 

“You nervous?” FP asked.

“A little. At least this time I’ll have Betty by my side, I won’t have to do it alone. Like Isaac.” Jughead smiled.

“You had me, and Archie.” Fp said.

“I know. And I can’t thank you all enough, but at least this time there’s 1 extra person.” Jughead smiled. 

A couple days passed, and everything was beginning to get back to normal. Alice had been round for a few days, helping Betty. She said Betty could work from home for the next couple weeks. Which was a good thing because Jughead hated letting her out of his sight. The only time he would leave her alone, was when he had to drop Isaac off and pick him up from school.

After a couple weeks of feeling like she was in a prison, Jughead eased up. Betty loved Jughead, but she was so happy she was able to go back to work, and meet up with Veronica and Kevin for girls night. Betty was 11 weeks pregnant, and she thought she was safe with having no morning sickness. But it hit her. She could barely be away from the toilet, hugging it tight as she spent most of the day hovering over a toilet seat.

“Betts, can I get you anything. Please.” Jughead said on day 5 of her constant sickness. 

“No, go away please. I don’t want you to see me like this.” Betty yelled back at Jughead who wanted to do anything to help her vomiting.

Jughead left her alone. Joining Isaac in the living room. He was watching cartoons and turned to face him as he sat on the floor beside him.

“Is Mommy going to be okay?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, the babies are just making her a little sick. It will pass. I hope.” Jughead said, nudging Isaac with his elbow as they both went back to watching the cartoons. Jughead sat there for a couple minutes, only moving when he heard a knock at the door. 

Jughead opened the door, wanting to slam it shut again when he saw Ethel standing there. 

“What the hell are you doing here? I told you not to come round my family again.” Jughead yelled. He didn’t want to alert Isaac so so shut the door behind him, joining Ethel outside. 

“Jug, I just want to talk.” She said.

“No, I want you off my property now.” Jughead yelled again, pointing to the road.

“Jug please. I promise once you let me talk, I will be gone.” Ethel said.

Jughead was interested. 

“I’m leaving, going back to New York.” Ethel said. 

Jughead’s eyes opened wide with shock.

“Don’t act so surprised. I know you’re screaming with joy inside.” Ethel smiled.

“Why? You came all this way, caused all this drama, only to leave without what you came for.” Jughead said.

“I was wrong to come. The only reason I came was because my boyfriend demanded I did. But the past couple weeks have changed how I feel Jughead. Of course I wanted a relationship with Isaac. But if he doesn’t want to see me, I can’t force him to. I really am sorry for what I have done, and what I have said. But I did mean some of it. I still love you Jughead. But I know you don’t love me back. You have Betty, Isaac and a kid on the way that I know will be loved and cared for.” Ethel said.

Jughead was lost for words. He never expected Ethel to be saying this, ever. “Thank you Ethel. I don’t hate you. I can’t. Because you gave me the best gift I’ve ever received. I love Isaac with all my heart. And I would never want to erase what happened between us.” Jughead said, his tone changing.

“Thank you Jughead. And I really am sorry.” Ethel said. She smiled at Jughead. He forced a smile back. “I have this, for Isaac. You can keep it or not, it’s up to you. But if he ever asks about me, or wants to know about his birthmother, give him this.” Ethel handed Jughead a envelope. Isaac written in a gold pen. 

Jughead took the letter, unsure of what to do with it. “Can you just promise me one thing Jug?”

Jughead nodded.

“Keep him safe, please. And I wouldn’t say no to a couple photos every year to see him grow.” Ethel said. “Bye Jughead.” She turned on her heals. Jughead feeling both a sense of relief, and sadness as Ethel exited his life for good. 

Jughead took the letter upstairs. Staring at it, unsure if to open it or not. He decided not to, placing it in his bedside table. Maybe one day he will hand it to Isaac. But for now, he didn’t need to know what it said.

Jughead fell back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Ethel was gone, he wanted to smile. But felt it would be in poor taste to do so. He was so in his own head he didn’t feel Betty sit on the bed next to his feet.

“You okay?” She asked rubbing his foot.

Jughead shot up, moving closer to her. 

“I should be asking you that.” Jughead said.

“I’m okay. I think it might be over for a few hours at least.” Betty smiled.

“Are you okay? You look deep in thought.” Betty asked.

“Ethel was just here.” He said.

“What! I hope you told her to piss off.” Betty yelled, still angry at the mess she had caused.

“I didn’t need to. She’s leaving Riverdale. For good. She wanted to give Isaac a letter, for if he ever asks about her.” Jughead explained.

“Really?” Betty asked. “Did you rip it up?”

“No. I’ve kept it. If Isaac wants to know, about her I will give it to him. But not now, he’s too young to understand anything.” Jughead smiled, lacing his fingers with Betty. 

“You are so strong and brave. I don’t think I could of gone through all the crap you’ve gone through.” Betty said looking int his eyes.

“I think you could. You’re Betty Fuckin Cooper.” Jughead smiled. 

Betty leaned over, Jughead pulled back making Betty frown. “Have you brushed you’re teeth?” Jughead asked.

“Yes. I promise. I’ve brushed my teeth.” Betty laughed.

“I don’t believe you, you have some vomit on your collar.” Jughead said pointing at her collar. 

“God I hate you.” Betty said pushing his back onto the bed. Jughead laughed staring up at her. 

“No, I think you love me.” He said. 

“I do. But I’ve really hated you for the past few days.” Betty smiled.

Jughead sat back up, shimming closer to her. 

“Why?” He asked.

“because if you didn’t get me pregnant, I wouldn’t be vomiting and feeling like crap right now.” She smiled.

“i know. I’m sorry.” Jughead smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him giving him a soft, tight hug. He placed a kiss on her head, Betty smiled as she nestled into his chest.

 

Betty was 8 months pregnant. And feeling like a house. Her belly was massive. And unlike what Jughead said, she was very fat. Her confidence and self esteem was taking a hit, nothing Jughead could say would make her feel better. 

Betty spent most of her time home. She asked her Mom if she could work from home, Alice wanting to do anything to make Betty happy, said yes. Jughead loved having her home, he was busy on his 3rd book, after months of putting if off, Jughead was done. Just waiting to hear back from his editor on his final draft. 

Jughead picked up Isaac from school. It was his final day of school for the year, and no-one was more happy than Isaac. He loved school, but was sick of all the homework, and waking up early. 

“Mommy.” Isaac ran to Betty who was slouching on the couch, resting a glass of water on her big belly. 

“Wait, Isaac.” Betty said letting her hands go as the glass stayed there. “Impressive right?” Betty laughed.

Jughead rolled his eyes, and Isaac let out a sympathetic laugh. Isaac jumped on the couch beside her, the glass falling to the floor and breaking, water getting all over Betty. 

“Isaac!” Jughead yelled at Isaac. 

Isaac began to pick up the glass, Jughead yelling at him. He didn’t want him to cut himself. “isaac, Stop!” 

“I’m sorry Daddy. I ..I thought…” Isaac stammered. 

“No you weren’t thinking were you.” Jughead yelled picking Isaac up off his feet so he couldn’t cut them.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” Isaac said again, tears in his eyes.

“Don’t apologise to me.” Jughead yelled looking down on Isaac.

“I’m sorry Mom.” Isaac said, tears running down his face. 

“Isaac, it’s okay. Mistakes happen.” Betty smiled. 

“Go to your room!” Jughead yelled pointing up the stairs. “NOW!”

Isaac hung his head low. His happiness from his last day at school was over, and all he felt was sadness. 

Jughead watched him walk up the stairs, he swung his door open kicking it. “If you slam that You’ll be in big trouble Mister.” Jughead yelled. 

Isaac slowly shut the door, but both Betty and Jughead heard him kick it again. Jughead rolled his eyes again, locating a brush and shovel to clean up the mess. 

“That was a bit of an over reaction Jug.” Betty said beginning to stand to help him.

“What are you doing. You can’t even put your shoes on, let alone help me.” Jughead smiled as Betty sat back onto the couch. “I don’t think that was an over reaction. He’s so clumsy sometimes.”

“Jug. I think you should apologise to him.” Betty suggested.

Jughead raised his eyebrows.

“Im serious. You were very mean.” Betty said.

“I’m not going to apologise.” Jughead said. He had all the mess cleaned up, and Betty shrugged to get off the couch. Her belly stopping her. 

“A little help please?” Betty asked.

Jughead rushed over. Pulling her up. She held his hands on either side of his face. “Go apologise now.” Betty said.

“Really?” Jughead smiled.

“Yes. I think you forgot how much bigger than you I am right now. If you don’t apologise. I’ll sit on you.” Betty said, looking serious.

Jughead laughed, his smile fading when he noticed she wasn’t smiling. “Okay, okay. I’ll apologise.”

Jughead walked away, walking up the stairs. He looked down at Betty again, her face was still serious. He kept walking. Knocking on Isaac’s door, and walking in. 

“What do you want?” Isaac said looking sour.

“I’m sorry. I overreacted. It’s just …… your Mom. I don’t want anything to hurt her. It was only a glass of water but what if she had stood up and cut her foot? Or you? I don’t really want to go to the hospital again.” Jughead explained.

“I’m sorry Dad.” Isaac said.

“I’m sorry I yelled. Just be careful around her okay. She isn’t exactly her normal self lately. The babies are really taking it out of her. I don’t want you Mom to be more stressed.” Jughead said, touching his fingers to Isaac’s curls. 

“Maybe we can do something, to make her less stressed. Like a nice dinner, or flowers.” Isaac suggested.

“That’s a good idea Buddy. Why don’t we go to the store, we’ll get some food for dinner, and we’ll grab her some flowers and chocolates too.” Jughead smiled. Isaac smiled back, running to put his shoes on. “Lets keep it a secret tho okay Bud?”

 

Isaac and Jughead left the house, leaving a sleeping Betty on the couch. Jughead lightly placing a kiss on her forehead before covering her with a blanket, and left trying not to make a sound.

Jughead and Isaac spent a couples hours in town. Picking the perfect flowers and chocolates for Betty. Jughead remembered something Betty had said a few years ago about wanting to try homemade ravioli, so Jughead picked up all the ingredients, driving home slowly, giving her enough time for a long nap.

“Do you think Momma will like these flowers?” Isaac asked from the back of the car.

“I know she will Buddy. I think mostly because you picked them.” Jughead smiled back.

It was silent for a while, Isaac asking Jughead a question that nearly broke his heart. 

“Once the babies come will Betty still want to be my Mom?” Isaac asked.

“What! Of course she will be. Why would you ask something like that?” Jughead yelled back.

“It’s just I know she’s not my real Mom, but when she had her own real babies she’ll love them, and not me anymore..” Isaac said.

Jughead pulled over the car. He knew he couldn’t keep driving, especially when tears began to form in his eyes. Jughead undid his seat belt, turning in his seat to face Isaac. “She will always love you Isaac. No matter what.”

“Ben, from school said, she only pretends to love me. And when her babies come she’ll go back to not being my Mom.” Isaac said.

Jughead noticed how casual this was coming out of Isaac’s mouth. He must of been thinking about this for a while. 

“Ben is a idiot.” Jughead said. Isaac laughed. “No I’m serious. That boy eats glue.”

Isaac kept laughing, only stopping when Jughead jumped out of his driving seat, and joining Isaac in the back. “You keep saying Betty isn’t your real Mom, and that is not true. She may not be your biological mother, but she is your Mom. Don’t ever forget that. And she loves you Isaac, more than you realise. When the babies come things will change, and I can’t promise they wont. But one thing will never change, and that’s how much she loves you.” 

Isaac nodded his head. Jughead smiled, hugging Isaac tight against his chest. “Lets go home okay.” Jughead winked. 

 

Jughead and Isaac arrived home a couple minutes after their heart to heart. Isaac running inside, eager to help with dinner. 

“You’re up?” Jughead asked as Betty stood in the kitchen.

“I am. I was hungry.” Betty said, the bench covered with vegetables, and the smell of a chicken roasting in the oven.

Jughead looked down at his bags, frowning at his ruined plan. “Oh, I was gonna make you dinner.” He smirked.

Betty looked down at the bags. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You go back to the couch, I’ll finish dinner.” Jughead said. 

“No, I’m sick of sitting around all day. You sit.” Betty said. “You can take over when my ankles get sore.”

“We were going to surprise you.” Isaac said. He handed Betty the flowers he picked out, followed by a box of chocolates. 

Betty took them from Isaac, smiling at the young boy. “They’re so beautiful Isaac. Thank you.”

Isaac hugged Betty’s legs. Even he knew she was unable to bend down to give him hugs anymore. 

“You can have 30 minutes with the playstation, behave.” Jughead said to Isaac, who ran from the room.

“These are beautiful.” Betty said again, locating a vase and popping a chocolate in her mouth. “So yummy. You want one?” Jughead just nodded his head, ad Betty placed one on his tongue. 

“So good.” Jughead said smiling at Betty.

“Did I ruin your plans?” Betty asked.

“Just a little. But you can me it up to me.” Jughead smiled, wrapping his hands around Betty from behind, resting his hands on her big belly. 

“Oh yeah?” Betty asked, lifting her head back so he can kiss her neck.

“Ummha.” Jughead moaned kissing her neck, stopping suddenly, making Betty feel empty without his touch. 

“Where’d you go?” She asked.

“Later.” Jughead winked. “Isaac said something a little worrying in the car.”

“Is he okay?” Betty asked.

“His friend Ben said some stupid things to him, about how you won’t be his Mom anymore once the babies come.” Jughead explained.

“Is this the stupid kid that easts glue? God I hate him. He’s said some not very nice things to him before.” Betty said, sounding angry.

“Like what?” Jughead asked.

“Isaac made me promise not to tell you, but a couple months ago, he was teasing Isaac saying his Mom didn’t love him that’s why she left.” Betty explained.

“That dick. Why didn’t you tell me?” Jughead was confused.

“He made me promise not to tell you. He thought you might go down to the school, and embarrass him.” Betty said.

“i still might.” Jughead said, looking angry.

“He’s just a stupid kid Jug. The school years over now anyway. I heard that kid is being held back a year anyway.” Betty smiled, running her hand over Jughead’s cheek.

“He must be stupid if he can’t even pass year 1 of school.” Jughead said.

“Be nice.” Betty smiled. “They can’t all be as smart as Isaac.”

“I think our babies will be the smartest, because of you.” Jughead smiled.

“I hope so. Beautiful smart babies with blue eyes and blond hair.” Betty sniggered.

“Or green eyes. I’m still hoping one of them is a girl, with beautiful blond hair. That looks just…. Like … you.” Jughead kissed her. Betty’s legs feeling weak at the way he kissed her. 

“Can you finish dinner? I want to talk to Isaac. Tell him it’s not true.” Betty said breaking the kiss.

“I already did that.” Jughead said.

“I want to tell him too.” Betty smiled, wandering away from Jughead. 

 

After a evening of family time, making sure Isaac knew exactly how much he meant to Betty, and Jughead. They all cuddled together on the couch. Jughead having to carry Isaac off to bed, then wake Betty and drag her up the stairs too. 

“Sleep my love.” Jughead said as he lay a sleepy Betty onto their bed.

Betty couldn’t even remember walking up the stairs, but she did. And she was wide awake now, just in time for Jughead to come back after brushing his teeth and changing into his pj’s. Smiling as she sat at the end of the bed. Her feet dangling over the end of the bed. 

‘Come here.” Betty asked. Jughead slowly walked over. Jughead placed a kiss on her head, moving short kisses all over her face until he reached her lips. Kissing her, slow and stealing breath from her. “God I love you.” Jughead exhaled. 

“That’s lucky. Because I love you too.” Betty giggled. Still sitting on the bed, her hands moved down his body, resting on his backside as he kissed her deeply. Her hand moving across to graze his growing package in the front of her pants. 

“Let me help you.” She said, placing her fingers under the waistband of his pants.

Jughead stopped her, holding onto her wrists. “No, it’s my time to help you.” Jughead smiled, letting go of her hands. He began to kneel in front of her. Lifting the skirt of her dress than ran just below her knees. 

“Jug, no.” Betty said, stopping him.

“Why?” He asked puzzled.

“I don’t feel sexy, not like this.” She said nodding her head down to her belly. 

“That’s where you’re wrong Mrs Cooper, I find you very sexy.” He said moving closer to her. He placed kisses on her belly, the loose dress she had been wearing for days trying to hid the massive bump.

“Really?” She asked,

Jughead nodded. They hadn’t been intimate with each other in over a month. The growing belly the reason for Betty’s insecurities. She always made sure Jughead was satisfied, but she missed being close to him.

“You’re beautiful Betty. Bump, or no bump. I promise you..” Jughead said. He began to pull up her skirt again. This time Betty didn’t stop him. He pushed it past her hips. “Lie down.” He demanded. 

“Then I can’t see you.” Betty protested.

“But you’ll feel me.” Jughead replied with a raised eyebrow.

Betty giggled, and did what he said. She lay her back to the bed, her legs still dangling off the bed. Betty then felt Jughead run his hands up her legs, placing kisses up her legs until he hit her panties. Not sexy lacy panties, but pregnancy panties. That went all the way up to her waist. He ran his hands up, pulling them down her legs, and throwing them to the floor. 

Still kneeling in front of her, he pushed closer to her, resting on his knees he ran his tongue up Betty’s thigh. He stopped at the crease, Betty moving her hands to his hair. He moved more, his tongue then connecting with her wet, folds. He spread her legs, dipping his tongue into her. Betty moaning, as her legs closed on his head. “Yes.” She moaned as he went in and out of her with his tongue. One had moved to the bed sheets, gripping them like she was about to be thrown from the bed. Her other hand still in his hair, scrunching and tugging as he moved his tongue. 

“Don’t stop.” Betty said wanting more. Betty could feel Jughead laugh, his hot breath all over her. He gripped onto her knees, keeping them from pushing closed on him. “Jug…” She moaned. “Yes.” She said loudly as she felt a rush move through her. Her orgasam pulsing around his tongue. Jughead leaned back, watching her as her chest moved up and down.

Jughead sat next to her on the bed, running the dress over the rest of her body, pulling it up over her head as she lay, still trying to catch her breath. “Now it’s your turn.” Betty said, starting to sit up. Jughead lightly pushed her down again, moving back to the end of the bed. “You’ve been helping me for over a month. Tonight is all about you.” Jughead smiled looking down on her. “What do you want?”

“I want you. All of you.” Betty whispered. Jughead moved his hand to his belt. His jeans falling down his legs, his briefs moving with them. He stood at the end of the bed. Lining up their body as he guided his length into her folds. He gripped onto her hips, driving in and out of her. “Yes.” Betty moaned as he moved deeper and deeper. Betty gripped onto the sheets, her face smiling at the feel of him.

Minutes later she was calling out his name in relief. His body crashing down on the bed next to her, this time he was trying to catch his breath. Betty turned on her side to face Jughead, running her hand over his face, her legs intertwining with his. “I love you.” Betty whispered. 

“I love you too.” Jughead smiled back, placing a kiss onto her hand.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Betty Cooper, I love you more than I can explain. Will you marry me?” Jughead smiled looking up at her.
> 
> “Oh my god.” Betty said looking down at the beautiful diamond ring.

A couple weeks passed, and things were getting better and better for Jughead. His 3rd book had been loved by his editors and put the book into print. The wanted to throw Jughead a launch party for his book. Jughead, who was always thinking of Betty decided to decline until after the babies were born. Once Betty got wind of this, she demanded he have his time in the limelight.

“Betty, I want you to be there with me, at the party. You can’t do that now.” Jughead said.

“I can come. Why can’t I come? I’m pregnant Jughead, I can still do things. Even thought you think I can’t.” Betty said back.

“Betty. You complain to me all the time about how you don’t like doing things these days, because your feet get sore.” Jughead said.

“It’s your night Jughead. I want everyone to celebrate you. I know how much work you have put into this book.” Betty said. She grabbed Jughead’s hand, squeezing it tight.

“Are you sure?” Jughead asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. Tell Linda the launch party is on.”

The party went ahead. Jughead was nervous for a few things. This book was a real stretch for him, he left his usual genre of thriller, and this time dove into the drama and romance field. Betty’s influence had turned him into a silly romantic. He was also worried about Betty. She was only a couple weeks away from the due date. He was excited to meet his 2 new babies, but terrified at the same time.

“Betty, you ready yet?” Jughead yelled at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Betty.

“Jug, the party doesn’t start for a few hours. Chill.” Betty yelled back.

“I know, I just need to do a few things before hand.” Jughead said, taking a seat on the stairs. His knees were jumping up and down. He hadn’t been so nervous in years. He ran his hands through his hair, resting them there while he whispered to himself. 

“I’m ready.” Jughead heard Betty say from the stairs. He stood and watched as Betty walked down the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful full length gown. A simple v line dress, that pulled in at the waist and flowed over her big baby bump. “People aren’t gonna see my feet, so I’m wearing chucks.” Betty smiled, greeting Jughead at the bottom of the stairs.

“You look beautiful.” Jughead said, kissing the side of her cheek softly. 

“You don’t look to bad yourself.” Betty smiled at Jughead as he wore a pair of nice blacks pants, a blue shirt and suspenders. 

“Thanks.” Jughead smiled. Betty could notice he was nervous, pulling onto his hand to stop him walking away.

“Jug, relax okay. Tonight will be fine. Everyone will love the book.” Betty said. Jughead closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. “I’ve never seen you this nervous before. Are you okay?” She asked.

“It’s not about the book, well maybe a little. I’m nervous about something else.” Jughead smiled.

“Jug, what’s going on?” She asked. Jughead shook his head, not wanting to talk. “Please.”

“I… umm. I was just thinking about us. And how much I love you, and our little family that is growing.” Jughead explained.

“Are you nervous about the twins?” She asked rubbing her belly.

“Maybe a little.” He said.

“Don’t be. You are an amazing father to Isaac. You’ll be a even better father to these two.” Betty said.

“I love you. Have I told you that lately?” Jughead exhaled.

“Yes, only a few times today.” Betty giggled. She straightened his suspends, pulling on his jacket that was sitting on the back of a chair around his shoulders. “Perfect.” Betty said, placing a kiss onto his lips. 

Jughead pulled back, looking deep into her green eyes. “Lets go.” She said. 

“Wait, just wait here.” Jughead quickly disappeared, running into his study and returning. “I was going to give this to you at the party, but I want you to have this now, while we’re alone.” Jughead handed Betty a copy of his book. 

“Jug, I’ve already seen this, and I love your book.” Betty said.

“Not this version. Read it.” Jughead said.

Betty was nervous, she flicked open the book, brushing past a few pages to find some writing. 

“Read it out loud.” Jughead said watching her eyes skim the page. 

Betty cleared her throat, and began reading. “I dedicate this book to Betty Cooper. The love of my life. The girl I have loved since I was 5 years old. Everyday you give me encouragement, love and acceptance. I am so happy you let my heart belong to you. And it would mean the world to me …..” Betty stopped, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at Jughead. 

“Go on.” He said burying his hand into his pocket.

“And it would mean to world to me if you would become my wife.” Betty stopped, she looked at Jughead who went to his knees, holding a ring box in his hand.

“Betty Cooper, I love you more than I can explain. Will you marry me?” Jughead smiled looking up at her.

“Oh my god.” Betty said looking down at the beautiful diamond ring. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Jughead asked.

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” Betty smiled back, tears falling from her face as Jughead stood up, he placed the ring onto her finger. Jughead pulled her close, one hand moving to her back, while the other rested on her face kissing her. 

“Is that why you were nervous?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Jughead said nodding his head before Betty kissed him again.

“I was going to do it at the party, but I thought I don’t want anyone else to be part of this, just you and me.” Jughead said. 

“What about Isaac?” Betty asked. 

“I told him about it a few days ago.” Jughead explained.

“And he didn’t tell me?” Betty asked, shocked Isaac could keep it a secret.

“Maybe once him and my Dad arrive at the party you can tell him you said yes. He was a little worried you might say no.” Jughead smiled.

“Of course I would say yes. I love you Jughead Jones.” Betty said, she pulled him close kissing him again. “I kinda am annoyed at you now. I’m gonna have to redo my make up now you’ve made me cry.”

 

Jughead and Betty arrived at the party venue. They pulled Isaac and FP aside telling them the good news before any other party goers arrived. Isaac was thrilled, and even FP had some tears in his eyes. 

The party was in full swing after a few hours. Betty trying to hide her left hand from everyone, she knew she had to tell Veronica and Kevin straight away.

“Betty, Jughead.” Veronica ran up to them followed by Archie. She pulled them both into a hug. Veronica noticing straight away. “What is that?” She asked with a smile pulling Betty’s hand.”Is that a?” Betty nodded her head. “Oh my god!” Veronica screamed pulling Betty into a hug. “I need to know all the details. When? Where? How many carats. Have you showed Kevin?” Veronica asked pulling Betty away leaving Jughead and Archie alone.

“Congrats man.” Archie offered Jughead a hug. “i thought you were going to do it tonight?”

Jughead smiled. “I was getting so nervous, I just had to do it, otherwise I’d be a wreck all night.” 

”I’m so happy for you. Maybe it’s about time I popped the question to Veronica.” Archie laughed.

“You’ve been together over 8 years, and you know Veronica.” Jughead smiled.

 

The whole night went without a hitch. Jughead spent most of the night accepting congratulations over his and Betty’s engagement instead of his book, but he didn’t mind that. FP drove Betty home early, Jughead was right about her getting tired, and having sore feet. Isaac joined her too. Jughead, Archie and Veronica stayed back a while, Veronica grilling everything about the wedding, and her suggestions. 

“I have to admit I’m a little jealous.” Veronica said to Jughead once Archie excused himself to go to the bathroom.

“Archie loves you Veronica. He just wants to make everything perfect. Your time is coming.” Jughead smiled, taking a sip from another beer. 

“You know, if you’d told me when I first came to Riverdale that you and Betty in 8 years would be engaged, with 2 babies on the way. I’d call you crazy. But you guys love each other, and it’s obvious. I’m so happy things are working out for you. There were a couple rough years for you.” Veronica smiled.

“Yeah, don’t jinx me V.” Jughead laughed. 

Jughead’s phone buzzed. He answered it smiling, seeing it was Betty.

“Hey beautiful.” Jughead smiled.

“Dad. You need to come home.” Isaac said sounding panicked on the other end.

“Isaac. What’s wrong?” Jughead asked, knowing something must be very wrong if Isaac was calling, it was past midnight. 

“It’s Mom. She is screaming. She said for me to call you.” Isaac responded. Jughead could hear the faint sound of Betty screaming in the background.

“What’s happened? Is she in labour?” Jughead asked. “Give the phone to Mommy.”

Jughead waited while Isaac ran to Betty, the screaming getting louder. “Jug.” Betty said, sounding terrified.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I … I think I’m in labour.” She said short of breath.

“I’m on my way.” Jughead said standing.

“It’s too early Jug. We still have a few weeks. I’m scared.” Betty said. 

“Betty, take a deep breath. It will be okay.” Jughead said. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Please come now.” Betty said before she hung up.

“Is Betty in labour?” A excited and worried Veronica asked.

“Yeah, I …. I think so. I need to get home.” Jughead said picking up his keys.

“You can’t drive. You’ve been drinking.” Archie said.

“I can’t wait for a uber Archie.” Jughead said.

“Take my driver.” Veronica offered.

“Thank you.” Jughead said running.

 

Jughead couldn’t sit still in the car. Getting more and more sober by the second. His knee’s jumping again, this time for a different reason. He reached home less than 10 minutes, and saw an ambulance parked outside the house. Jughead ran inside, frantically trying to find Betty.

“Betty, Betts.” He yelled. He could hear her screaming from up the stairs, he followed the sound finding her on the floor of the bedroom, Isaac sitting beside her head, and paramedics hovering over her.

“Jug.” Betty smiled, seeing Jughead. He rushed to her side, holding onto her hand. 

“We’re going to take you to the hospital, I think your close Mrs Cooper.” A paramedic said.

“Close? How close?” Jughead asked.

“I’m unsure, Mr ….”

“Jones.” Jughead said.

“I’m unsure Mr Jones.” The paramedic said.”Your stairs are very narrow, I don’t think we can get a gurney down them. We’ll need to carry you down. Or can you walk Miss?” 

“I … I don’t know.” Betty said. 

Jughead helped Betty up, her knees buckled a few times but she was able to stand. Jughead helped her walk down the stairs. “Grab the bag by the door Isaac.” Jughead yelled. 

“Good thing we packed for the hospital early.” Betty smiled. They located the ambulance, placing Betty on the bed in the back. Isaac joined them. 

“You can ride in the front with me.” A man said to Isaac.

“I want to be with my Mommy.” Isaac said standing beside Betty.

“It’s okay love. I’ll be okay. You’re so brave.” Betty said touching his face. Isaac walked to the front of the ambulance, Jughead sat beside Betty. Refusing to let go of her hand.

The doors closed, and the ambulance sped off. “He was so good. He came running when he heard me scream. He even called the ambulance.” Betty said telling Jughead.

“He did?” He asked.

“Yes. He stayed by my side the whole time.” Betty said. 

“You okay?” He asked. “Not too painful?”

“A little.” Betty said, she winced.

 

They all quickly arrived at the hospital. Veronica and Archie were there waiting for them. They handed Isaac to them, asking them to keep him busy. Jughead had no idea how long it would take. 

Betty was placed in a single room. Jughead stayed by her side, holding onto her. Letting her squeeze his hand when it was painful. A couple hours passed, and still no baby. 

“The paramedics said she was close.” Jughead said the doctor, getting angry at watching Betty in pain.

“Jug, relax. It will happen when it happens.” Betty said, calling Jughead down.

“She is close now, I promise. I think you can start to push in a few minutes.” The doctor said.

Jughead and Betty looked at each other. A sigh of relief on Jughead’s face, but a look of worry on Betty’s. 

“It will be okay, Betts.” Jughead said.

“Easy for you to say. You don’t have to push 2 babies out of your vagina.” Betty said. 

Jughead smiled back, laughing with her. She smiled back.

“you ready to push?” The doctor asked.

Betty nodded her head. Jughead stood beside her, Betty grabbed his hand looking up at him, then began to push.

“yes, Very good. A few more big pushes please.” The doctor said.

Betty pushed again, squeezing Jughead’s hand tighter and tighter. 

“Okay, just relax for a few minutes. Breathe, in and out.” The doctor said. 

Betty looked up at Jughead. “I’m scared Jug. What if I’m a bad mother.” She said.

“you already are a mother.” He said smiling down at her. “And a good one.”

“Betty, I need you to push. One big push, okay.”

Betty closed her eyes, pushing as hard as she could. Feeling a relief when the baby slid out of her. 

“Good, very good. Now relax.” The doctor said taking the baby, over to the corner of the room. Betty and jughead held their breath until the baby cried. “Congratulations. It’s a boy.” The doctor said placing the baby on Betty’s chest. 

“Oh my god.” Betty said running her hand onto the baby as she cried. 

“He’s so beautiful.” Jughead said as the baby grabbed Jughead’s thumb. 

They sat there for a few minutes, Betty completely forgetting she still had one more baby to push out. 

“Time for the next one. I’ll take him, and wrap him.” The doctor said taking the baby from Betty. 

“Now?” Betty asked, still dazed.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” The doctor said. 

Jughead held Betty’s hand again, resting his head onto hers. “You can do this. One more, then we’re done.”

Betty nodded her head. 

“This one should be easier. Just a couple of big pushes. okay.” The doctor said. 

Betty nodded, squeezing her eyes again and pushing. 

“Yes, here she is.” The doctor said placing the newborn on Betty’s chest again. 

“She?” Jughead asked.

“Yes. Congratulations. You now have one of each.” The doctor said. 

Jughead smiled down at his new daughter. The smile across his face couldn’t be hidden. 

“A girl.” Betty looked up at Jughead. 

“Mr Jones.” A nurse said. She handed Jughead the first born boy. All wrapped up in a blue cloth. He took a seat beside Betty’s bed. Holding his son. 

The girl was eventually wrapped up tightly in a pink cloth, and handed to Jughead too. Betty lay back, exhausted. Looking over at Jughead as he sat there, 2 babies resting in his arms. 

“You did so good Betty.” Jughead smiled. 

“I want to hold them.” Betty said. Jughead handed them over, she couldn’t stop but smile at them. 

“They are so beautiful. They defiantly belong to you.” Jughead smiled.

“I love them. So much.” Betty said. “And I love you. Thank you for them.”

“You’re welcome.” Jughead said. 

 

After a good hour of fanning over his new children, Jughead alerted Archie, Veronica and Isaac of the news. 

“One of each?” Veronica asked.

“Yep.” Jughead responded.

“Oh, my god.” Veronica jumped up and down.

“Can we see them?” Archie asked.

“I think they want to meet their brother first.” Jughead said, kneeling down to Isaac. “Do you want to meet your little brother and sister?”

“Yes, please.” Isaac smiled back, nodding his head. Jughead took his hand, leading him down the hallway to Betty’s room. 

“Be very quite okay.” Jughead said, Isaac nodded. 

They wandered into the room, Isaac’s face lit up when he saw Betty holding both babies in her arms. Isaac sat on the chair next to Betty. “You wanna hold one?” Betty asked.

Isaac nodded his head again. Jughead took the girl from Betty, handing her over to Isaac. He looked down at her with such love. “You now have an important job Buddy.” Jughead said.

“What’s that?” He whispered.

“Your job is to be the best and most protective big brother you can be okay.” Jughead said. 

“What are their names?” Isaac asked.

Betty and Jughead nodded to each other. They had been talking a lot about names for the past month. Debating. They finally settled on 2. 

“Well, your sister is Harper Elizabeth Jones.” Betty said smiling down at Harper.

“And as much as we loved your suggestions, your brother is Diego Isaac Jones.” Jughead said.

“Isaac?” Isaac asked, overwhelmed that his brother’s middle name was named after him.

“Yeah Buddy. Diego Isaac.” Jughead said. 

“I am going to be the best big brother, ever.” Isaac smiled to Betty.

“i know you will sweetie.” Betty smiled back. 

 

After a good few hours of sleep, Betty woke in her hospital bed. Smiling when she opened her eyes and saw Jughead sitting in a lounge chair, a baby in both arm. She had never felt like this before. She watched as he stared at his new babies, smiling as they looked up at him. She loved how warm and caring he was. He was already an amazing father to Isaac. But the way he looked at them, she knew everything was going to be okay. And her little family was all she cared about. 

“You’re awake.” Jughead said, lifting his head to see her watching him.

“I was just watching you. You’re so good with them. I know they’re are going to love you, just as much as I do.” Betty smiled. 

Jughead smiled to Betty, then went back to watching the babies. 

‘Where’s Isaac?” Betty asked.

“My Dad came by, he’s taken him home.” Jughead said.

“Did your Dad meet Diego and Harper?” Betty asked.

“He did. He said they’re beautiful.” Jughead smiled. “And I said that’s because they take after their mother.”

Betty smiled back, her face going red from the compliment. “I know today was a big day. Engaged and giving birth, twice. But before I fell asleep I decided something.” Betty said.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t want to wait any longer, I want to be your wife. I don’t want a massive party that will take months to plan.” Betty said.

“Really? I remember you used to dream about your wedding day. A big lavish affair, a big dress, with flowers and champagne.” Jughead said.

“I don’t want that. I just want to be with you.” Betty said.

“And I just want to be with you too.” Jughead whispered back.

“Just you, me, Isaac, your Dad, maybe Veronica, Archie and Kevin too. I know Veronica is going to kill me for wanting a small wedding, but I don’t care.” Betty said.

“How soon?” Jughead asked.

“Lets see how the next few days go with the twins, if all goes well. Maybe we could do it in a week.” Betty said.

“Sounds perfect.” Jughead said back.

“Come here.” Betty said. 

Jughead wandered over, still holding both Diego and Harper in each arm. He bent down, placing a slow kiss onto Betty’s lips. “i love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too Juggie.” Betty said back, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. “I really hope these babies eyes stay blue, just like yours.”

 

Betty was discharged a few hours later, and she and the twins went home. Jughead drove them home. Betty making Jughead drive as slow as possible. When they finally arrived home, that’s when things got hard. As soon as one twin was settled, the other wanted something. Betty struggled, and Jughead too. FP stayed for a week straight, helping with Isaac. And when Betty and Jughead needed a nap, he was there to lighten the load. 

“I can’t do this Jughead.” Betty said holding a screaming Diego in her arms. It had been a few weeks since they had got the twins home. Their wedding plans were put on hold. Betty was surviving on pretty much no sleep, the last thing she was thinking about was a wedding. 

“Betty, you can do this. It’s just hard because there’s two of them.” Jughead said placing Harper who was already settled, in her cot. Diego soon settled, Betty placed him in the coat next to his sister. 

“I just need to sleep. But I can’t.” Betty said, resting her head onto Jughead’s shoulder. 

“Go to sleep my love. If they want feeding there is some milk you expressed earlier.” Jughead said. 

“I can sleep?” Betty asked. 

“Yes.” Jughead answered placing a small kiss onto Betty’s head. 

Jughead held her hand, guiding her to their bedroom. Taking the baby monitor from the bedside table, and placing the duvet over Betty and Turing off the lights. 

Jughead was also tired. But unlike Betty, he could sleep anywhere. He wandered down the stairs, finding FP and Isaac eating some lunch.

“Is Betty asleep?” FP asked as Jughead sat across from them.

“Yeah. She needs to sleep.” Jughead said, stealing a sandwich from FP.

“Hey.” FP snarked.

Jughead just smiled, and ate the sandwich.

“You’re both doing good. It’s different with two isn’t it?” FP smiled.

“Yeah. It makes Isaac look like an angel.” Jughead smiled at Isaac.

“A angel?” Isaac laughed.

“You were a handful when I was alone, but I had help. We just need to help Betty. She may be a supermom, but she needs help too.” Jughead smiled.

“I can help.” Isaac said.

“Good, because we need it.” Jughead smiled at Isaac who was more than happy to help.

 

It had been a year. And things became easier for Betty and Jughead. The twins had just celebrated their 1st birthdays, and no-one was more eager to throw them a party than their big brother Isaac. Isaac had warmed to the twins instantly, helping Betty and Jughead whenever they needed help. The now 7 year old was a natural, and this made Jughead super proud. 

It had also been over a year since Jughead proposed. Betty loved the diamond engagement ring on her finger, but life with twins didn’t leave much time for wedding planning. Jughead didn’t mind either. He would love Betty to be his wife, but he didn’t need a piece of paper telling him how much he loved her. 

“How long Jughead? I want to see my best friend in a beautiful white gown?” Veronica asked one afternoon.

“Veronica, it’s not the number one priority right now.” Jughead shot back. Veronica and Archie had just returned from their honeymoon. A month after the twins were born Archie finally proposed to Veronica. Her response being, “of course I’ll marry you. You took your time.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. Resting her head onto Archie’s shoulder. “Should we tell him the news?” Archie asked Veronica.

Jughead raised his eyebrows. “Don’t tell me you’re pregnant?” Veronica giggled. “You are?” Jughead asked.

“No, not yet. But we talked on the Honeymoon, and we want to start trying.” Veronica said.

“I’m so happy for you. You guys are great to Diego, Isaac and Harper. You’re going to be amazing parents.” Jughead smiled. 

“You think so?” Archie asked.

“i know so.” Jughead responded.

“Thanks Jug. Fingers crossed.” Veronica said. 

“You want some practice?” Jughead offered. Archie and Veronica looked confused. “It’s been over a year since Betty and I’ve had a date night. Maybe you could help me out?” Jughead said.

“All 3? I don’t think we’ve done that before.” Archie said hesitant. 

Veronica slapped Archie’s arm. “Of course we can.” Veronica smiled.

“Thanks.” Jughead said. It had been so long since him and Betty had a uninterrupted night together. He couldn’t even remember the last time. An idea was brewing in his head, making him smile. 

“I’m gonna need a little more help from you Veronica.” Jughead said, dragging Veronica off away from Archie, leaving him alone and a little confused. 

 

The day arrived that made Betty excited. All Jughead told her was that Veronica and Archie were talking the kids for the whole weekend. Betty was a little hesitant. She had never been more than a few hours away from the twins. Jughead had a whole day planned, but when Archie came by at 10am to pick up the kids, she didn’t want to say goodbye. 

“Diego and Harper, when you put them to bed they have to be facing each other. The hate it when they can’t see the other. I know it’s a pain, but otherwise they scream bloody murder.” Betty said buckling in the twins in the car.

“Ummm, okay. Maybe message me with all the details.” Archie said. 

“I’ve already emailed Veronica. Please call me or Jug. We’ll come straight over.” Betty said. 

“Isaac, you know your brother and sister just as well as me, so you might need to help Archie and Veronica out.” Betty said to Isaac.

“i know Mom.” Isaac said, jumping in the front seat and slamming the door. 

“Watch out for him too. He’s been a little moody lately.” Betty said to Archie giving him a hug. 

“Thanks for letting me borrow the car, it’s just easier you know, with carseats and stuff.” Archie said.

“Just don’t kill them okay?” Betty said.

Archie laughed, then stopped when Betty didn’t even smiled. “I won’t. I promise.” Archie said. 

Betty waved them all goodbye, her heart breaking a little at watching them wave back. Jughead watched as she wandered back inside, planting herself on the couch. 

“They will be okay.” Jughead said, joint Betty on the couch. 

“You think so? Maybe I’ll just give Veronica a ring.” Betty said starting to dial Veronica.

“No you don’t.” Jughead said stealing the phone from her hand, and throwing it onto the couch on the other side of the room.

“Hey!” Betty protested.

“This weekend is about you, and me. Not the kids.” Jughead said, distracting her with a kiss on her neck. Betty smiled, melting into him as he kissed her. 

“You hear that?” Betty said, pulling back from him.

“I don’t hear anything.” Jughead said looking up, confused.

“Exactly.” Betty smiled, placing a kiss onto Jughead’s lips. “No screaming.” Kiss. “No crying.” Kiss. “No loud little footsteps.” Betty said kissing him between words. 

“God I’ve missed this.” Jughead said, attacking her neck again with kisses. Betty’s hands ran up Jughead’s back, her hands lifting the shirt he was wearing. 

“Not just yet. I have a whole day planned, and once you start that. I won’t be able to stop.” Jughead said pulling back from her. 

Jughead stood up, pulling Betty up with him. “First, I have this for you.” Jughead pulled out a envelop from his jeans pocket.

“A spa voucher?” She asked.

“Yep, go there. Relax, get a massage, a facial whatever. Just relax.” Jughead said. 

“I like the sound of this already.” Betty smiled.

 

After a couple hours of relaxation, Jughead messaged Betty. Telling her to meat him at a bed and breakfast, just outside of Riverdale. 

When she arrived, and saw him sitting in the reception area reading a book, she couldn’t help but get excited. She ran up to him, kissing him, smiling. 

“Hey.” He said. 

“Hi.” She responded. 

“So, I already packed your stuff, it’s already in the room. Want to see?” He asked.

“Uhh yes.” Betty smiled as Jughead led her hand to the room. He slowly opened the door. Betty smiling at the sight of a beautiful 4 poster bed, rose petals allover the bed, guiding to the bathroom that had a big shower, and massive spa bath.

“Me likey.” Betty said running for the bed, only to have Jughead stopping her again.

“Not now. First I want to show you something.” He said. He covered her eyes with his hands, guiding her across the room. He pulled back his fingers, Betty looked confused as she opened her eyes and they were in the closet. 

“Jug? What is happening?” She asked looking at a big black garment bag.

“I haven’t seen it. Veronica helped picking it out. She promised I would love it.” He said. Betty still looked confused. “Veronica will be here in a few minutes, she’ll do your hair and make up. Get you already. Archie and Isaac are going to help me get ready.”

“Jug?” She asked. Not wanting to assume. “What’s going on?”

“You said you would be happy with a courthouse wedding. But someone as beautiful as you deserves the most beautiful wedding.” Jughead said.

“Oh my god!” Betty yelled, her eyes filling with tears. “We are getting married today? Here?”

“Yes. Only if you want to.” Jughead said.

“Of course I want to. How did you do all of this? Where are the kids” She asked, her hands wrapped around his neck.

“Veronica helped me a lot. Your Mom too. Archie and my Dad are looking after the babies. And Isaac is in my room waiting for me.” Jughead explained placing a small kiss onto her lips. “Everything is planned, so all you have to do is relax, and enjoy your wedding day.” Jughead smiled again. 

“I can’t believe you did this.” She said, still shocked. 

“Anything for you.” Jughead smiled. “See you at the alter.” Jughead said, placing a small kiss onto her lips before he disappeared out the door. 

Betty could feel her heart beating fast. She stood in the closet for a few minutes, trying to wrap her brain around it, when a knock at the door brought her back to reality.

“Betty, open up.” She heard Veronica yell.

Betty ran to the door, throwing her arms around her best friend. “I can’t believe you and Jughead did this?” Betty screamed. 

“It was all Jughead, all I did was pick the dress.” Veronica said pulling along a trolly full of bags. “Have you seen it yet? Do you love it? The dress?”

“I haven’t even opened the bag yet. I only just found out I was getting married a few minutes ago.” Betty said.

“Well lets get to it. We only have a few hours.” Veronica winked. 

 

The next couple hours flew by. Veronica kept Betty buy with hair and make up, and making sure Betty looked perfect. While Jughead spent the time drinking a couple beers with Archie, and making sure Isaac’s suit was perfect. 

“You excited Buddy?” Jughead asked Isaac. He was straightening his bowtie. “I know this was very last minute.”

“It’s about time you got married already.” Isaac smiled.

“Yeah. It’s been a while. But we’re doing it now.” Jughead smiled at his son. “I kinda wanna ask you something, and hope Archie doesn’t get mad.”

Isaac was interested. Jughead pulled Isaac outside to the balcony that was attached to his room. “I love you Buddy. And for 5 years it was just you and me. I know you love Betty, and your new brother and sister but if you ever feel overwhelmed by it all, you just need to tell me okay.” Jughead smiled.

“Everything’s fine Dad.” Isaac said. 

“Good, I’m glad. As for the question. Since your my best friend, I want you to be my best man. What do you think?” Jughead asked.

Isaac looked confused. “What’s a best man?”

“Sorry, I should of explained. A best man is usually the grooms best friend, someone who looks after the rings, and just makes sure the groom is all ready for the ceremony. Do you think you can do that bud?” Jughead asked resting his hands on his son’s shoulders.

“That’s a lot of pressure Dad.” Isaac said.

“I know, but I know you can handle it.” Jughead smiled.

“I can handle it.” Isaac said. Jughead hugged Isaac, squeezing him tight, delighted he said yes. 

The both wandered back inside, joining Archie.

“So I made you my best man at my wedding, but you won’t make me yours?” Archie asked Jughead.

“Are you really mad Arch?” Jughead smiled.

“Na, not really. I kinda knew you were gonna ask Isaac. As soon as he came into this world he stole the role of best friend.” Archie smiled, patting Jughead on the shoulder. 

————

“You ready Betty? The boys are waiting.” Veronica asked Betty again who was staring at herself in the mirror. 

“Yep, I guess so.” Betty said. She walked out, her father and sister smiling when he saw her. 

“you’re beautiful Betty.” Hal couldn’t stop smiling.

“You really do Betty.” Polly added. 

“Thanks Dad.” Betty said grabbing her Dad’s hand. 

“Okay Betty, you look perfect. Jughead won’t be able to keep his hands off you tonight.” Veronica said. Hal loudly coughed, uneasy.

“Calm down Mr Cooper, she already has 2 kids with the man, they have sex. Chill out.” Veronica snarked to Hal.

“Okay, can we go?” Betty said wanting to end this conversation. 

“Lets.” Hall said as they all walked down to the reception hall. 

 

Jughead stood at the end of the alter. His hands sweaty and shaking. 

“Chill Dad. Just relax.” Isaac whispered.

Jughead’s head shot up when he heard the music. He took a deep breath, excited and nervous to see Betty. Polly came down the isle first, smiling, then joined by Veronica, giving Archie a little wink as she passed him.

Jughead felt like he couldn’t breathe when he saw her. Betty walked towards his, her arm linked with her Dad’s. A massive smile on her face. Her dress was beautiful, a princess style cut, that was almost as wide as the isle. He felt his heart skip a beat every time she took a step closer. Betty couldn’t stop smiling the closer she got to him, her eyes connecting with his. 

Betty’s eyes moved to the crowd, locating FP holding the twins. Her heart nearly broke when she saw Diego in an adorable tuxedo with bowtie. And Harper was in a beautiful blue lacy dress. Betty’s eyes went back to Jughead who, was less than a meter from her. Hal giving Jughead a handshake before he kissed Betty’s cheek. “You look so beautiful.” He whispered, turning to face the minister. 

“You both ready?” The minister asked. 

“Definitely.” Betty said.

“I’ve been waiting my whole life for this moment.” Jughead whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter to go. 
> 
> Next chapter: a bit of a time jump. Jughead deals with a dramatic 12 year old Isaac. And Ethel makes a return.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry Betty. I’m here now. I’ll deal with him.” Jughead said pulling Betty back, noticing her eyes were full of tears. “It will be okay Betts.”
> 
> “He’s just turned so mean. All within the space of a few weeks. What happened? He was always such a loving kid.” Betty said. 
> 
> “I don’t know Betty. We’ll sort it out, together.” Jughead wrapped Betty into a hug.

“Mom, when is Daddy gonna be home?” A 6 year old Harper asked Betty, who was bust making breakfast on a Thursday morning.

“He’s home today sweetie. He’ll be back once you finish school.” Betty smiled at her daughter, who was the biggest Daddy’s girl. 

It had been more than 5 years since Betty and Jughead got married, and they were stronger day by day. Jughead finished his 4th novel 2 years ago, and was completely blind sighted when a producer contacted him about turning it into a tv show. Jughead turned it down, but when they offered him the role of head writer he accepted. But with one condition. He wanted to write from his home in Riverdale. He didn’t want to move to LA, where the show was shot. And he didn’t want to be away from his family. He still had to travel to LA at times, but it was never more than a few days every couple of months. The show was just about to start production on season 3, and Jughead had to make sure all the scripts were in perfect condition before shooting began. He hated being away from Betty, and the kids. Even if it was only for a few days. This time he really didn’t want to leave. Isaac, who was nearly 13 was becoming the moapy, nagging teenager than Jughead and Betty feared. Slamming doors, speaking back and lying. Usually a couple words from Betty or Jughead would bring his old self back, but for the past few weeks he had been especially mean. 

“Diego, go get your brother up. The bus will be here any minute.” Betty said.

“Do I have to?” Diego asked. Even he was scared of Isaac.

“Go.” Betty said.

“Boys huh.” Harper smiled diving into her pancakes. Betty smiled back. 

Up the stairs, Diego knocked on Isaac’s door, peaking his head through the door. “Mom said you have to get up.” Diego said.

Isaac ignored him, rolling in his bed, his back facing him. Diego walked forward, stepping over the piles of dirty clothes. “Come on, get up.” Diego pushed onto Isaac’s back.

“Don’t touch me!” Isaac screamed sitting up in his bed.

“Geez. Why are you such a grump?” Diego asked. 

“Because I am. Now go away.” Isaac had a look of pure anger in his eyes. 

“Mom said you have to get up. I don’t want to miss the bus again because you’re to lazy to get out of bed.” Diego said pulling onto Isaac’s sheets pulling them straight off his bed. 

“Leave me alone Diego. I’m serious!” Isaac shouted standing up.

“Or what?” Diego asked, confident.

“Or … or.” Isaac stumbled, he didn’t know what to say he just pushed Diego, straight into a bookcase. Diego fell to the ground landing on his wrist to break the fall, looking up in horror at Isaac. 

“What is going on?” Betty asked running up to stairs to find Diego crying on the floor, holding his arm and Isaac standing over him. “Oh my god, what did you do Isaac?” Betty ran to his side, kneeling beside him.

“Nothing, he’s just a baby.” Isaac said.

“He pushed me. I think my arm is broken.” Diego said through tears. 

“You what?” Betty said looking up at Isaac who’s eyes looked dead inside. 

“I’m really getting sick of this Isaac. How about you act your age. Get ready for school, now!” Betty shouted. Isaac looked her straight in the eyes, not moving. “Did I stutter? Get dressed, now!” Betty shouted even louder. 

“Screw you Betty.” Isaac said back. 

Betty shot up, not believing what he had just said. “What did you say to me?” She asked. 

Isaac knew he was already in trouble, so why not go all the way. “Fuck you Betty!” He shouted. 

Betty could feel her blood boiling. “You are grounded. Once you come home from school, no friends, no phone, no leaving this room. You hear me?” Betty yelled.

“Screw you, you’re not my real Mom.” Isaac said under his breath brushing past Betty, and slamming the bathroom door. 

Betty rolled her eyes, she couldn’t deal with him right now. She had a injured Diego who wouldn’t stop crying. 

 

Isaac ignored Betty as he stormed out of the house, Harper following him. Betty needed to take Diego to the ER. She was unsure if he had broken anything, but Diego made it sound like he was in immense pain. 

 

After a couple hours of waiting at the ER, the doctors were finally able to see Diego. He had in fact broken his wrist. Betty giving him kisses and cuddles when she realised he wasn’t faking the pain. They had to wait around another couple of hours, waiting for Diego’s wrist be be cast.

By the time they arrived home it was after lunchtime. They stopped off at Pop’s picking up some takeaway before heading home. Betty smiled when she saw Jughead’s car in the driveway. He managed to beat her home. Betty wandered inside holding onto Diego’s uninjured hand. 

“Daddy.” Diego yelled, running to see Jughead. 

“Diego, what’s that?” He asked looking at the cast on his son’s hand.

“Isaac broke my wrist. And he swore at Mommy.” He blurted out.

“What?” Jughead looked at Betty, confused.

“Diego, you’re such a taddle tail. Just go to your room, make sure of your free day, Cause you’re going to school tomorrow.

Diego ran away, Jughead still looking at Betty for answers. 

“So this morning was a little bit eventful.” Betty said walking over to Jughead. “I’ll explain in a minute. I’ve missed you.” Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead. Placing a kiss onto his lips, welcoming him home. “I’m so happy you’re home.”

“Me too. I’ve missed you.” Jughead said smiling as he kissed her again. “i was really looking forward to come back, but it looks like I’ve come home to world war 3.” Jughead smiled. 

“Yeah.” Betty smiled, refusing to let go of him, she rested her head onto his shoulder. “Please don’t leave again. I can’t do this without you.”

Jughead frowned. Betty had never looked so defeated before. “What happened Betty?”

“Isaac, he’s just been so horrible. Today was the tipping point. He wouldn’t get out of bed, then he pushed Diego and he fell, breaking his wrist. When I asked him about what happened he just went off, said some not so nice things to me. Swearing at me, and yelling you’re not my real Mom.” Betty explained still resting her head onto Jughead. 

“I’m sorry Betty. I’m here now. I’ll deal with him.” Jughead said pulling Betty back, noticing her eyes were full of tears. “It will be okay Betts.”

“He’s just turned so mean. All within the space of a few weeks. What happened? He was always such a loving kid.” Betty said. 

“I don’t know Betty. We’ll sort it out, together.” Jughead wrapped Betty into a hug.

 

Jughead and Betty spent the rest of the day glued to each other. She wasn’t lying when she said she really missed him. They spent the day playing with Diego. Who was loving the attention of both his parents. Harper was even more excited to see her Daddy home when she arrived just after four. 

Jughead was starting to worry when it was nearly 5, and Isaac hadn’t come home yet. “I told him he was grounded. He’s knows once you come home, he’s in big trouble.” Betty said.

When it was 7 and Isaac still wasn’t home, Jughead started to worry. He made a few calls to his Dad, and a few of Isaac’s friends parents to see if they’d seen him. But no luck. “I’ll just drive around town a few times, and see if I can mind him. He might even be at Pops.” Jughead said. 

“Wait. I know where he is.” Harper said just as Jughead was about to open the door. Jughead rushed over to Harper with Betty. “He didn’t go to school today. He said he was going to New York.” Harper said.

“New York? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Jughead asked.

“Isaac said if I told you, he’d do to me what he did to Diego.” Harper said.

“That little shit.” Jughead said, Harper giggling at her father swearing. 

“New York? Why would he go to New York?” Betty asked.

“i don’t know.” Jughead tried Isaac’s phone again but he still wasn’t answering. “I guess I’m going to New York.” Jughead said. Jughead’s eyes lit up when he phone rang with an unknown number, hoping it was Isaac.

“Isaac?” Jughead answered.

“Jug, Hi. It’s Ethel.” Ethel said. 

“Ethel, what do you want?” Jughead asked. He hadn’t heard from or seen Ethel in over 6 years. 

“Isaac is here. He showed up at my door.” Ethel explained.

“What? Why?” Jughead said, confused.

“All he said was he didn’t want to go home.” 

“Make sure he stays there. I’m coming now.” Jughead said, angrily hanging up the phone. 

“Ethel has Isaac?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, she said he showed up at her house.” Jughead explained.

“I’m coming too Jug. Just…..” 

“No, I’ll go. You stay.” Jughead interrupted her.

“You sure?” Betty asked. 

“It’s fine Betts. I’ll call you when I get there.” Jughead said, placing a short kiss onto Betty’s lips before he ran out the door. 

 

“I just spoke to your Dad. He’s coming to get you.” Ethel said to Isaac.

“Why did you tell him I was here?” Isaac said, sounding angry.

“Isaac, he sounded worried.” Ethel said.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to go home. I did something stupid this morning. He’s going to freak.” Isaac said.

“I know your father, he’s no a cruel man. He loves you. He will understand.” Ethel said, smiling. “So why are you here?”

“You are my Mom right?” He asked.

“Your biological Mom, yes. But I believe Betty is your Mom now.” Ethel said.

“She’s a bitch. She doesn’t care about me. I’m not even hers.” Isaac said.

“That’s not nice Isaac. I might not be your parents favourite person, but I know they both love you.” Ethel said. 

“Why did you do it? Leave me when I was a baby?” Isaac asked. He had been wanting to ask Ethel this question for years. Ever since he found out everything. Ethel was silent. She didn’t know what to say. “When I was 10. My Dad explained it all to me. Everything. Said I was finally old enough to understand it all. But I don’t understand it at all. How do you just abandon your child?”

Ethel took a deep breath. She sat next to him and explained. “When I was 18 and I found out I was pregnant I was so distraught. I couldn’t have a baby. I was gonna abort. Then your Dad convinced me not to. Said he was already in love. He hadn’t even seen the sonogram yet. When me and your Dad broke up, I was still pregnant. I loved him more than anything, but I knew he didn’t love me. When I gave birth to you, I saw the way he looked at you. He loved you more than I can explain. He had just met you, and he loved you more than he ever loved me. I couldn’t handle it. When I looked at you I couldn’t see what he saw. All I could see was all the ways I would of ruined your life in I stayed. So I left. I regretted it. But I knew deep down it was the best decision. I was 18, a kid. I wouldn’t of been a good mother.”

“I remember, when I was 5. You came back.” Isaac said.

“I did. For the wrong reasons. I told your Dad I wanted to be in your life. But when I got back to Riverdale you already had a Mom. Betty. She loved you like her own. And you loved her. I could tell. She is your Mom Isaac. Not me.” Ethel said.

Isaac sat there. He listened, tears wanting to drop from his eyes. “I don’t think she loves me anymore. I’ve been pretty horrible to her lately.”

“She’ll forgive you. Betty is a good person. It took me a few years to be able to say that out loud. But she is. And I bet you she still loves you.” Ethel explained.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of come.” Isaac said beginning to stand.

“Stay. You can stay. You’re Dad is on his way.” Ethel said.

“He’s gonna kill me.” Isaac said.

“Your Dad is a marshmallow. He loves you. He might be a little angry, but just give him time. And he’ll be back to the old Dad you know and love.” Ethel said. 

Isaac smiled at her. She was right. He already knew that, he just needed someone to tell him it too. “I have some photo albums. Do you want to see some photos of your Dad from when he was your age?” Ethel smiled.

“Sure.” Isaac smiled back.

 

Jughead made his way to New York. It was around 9 in the evening when he arrived. He could see Isaac sitting with Ethel through the window. He was laughing and smiling. Something Jughead hadn’t seen from Isaac in weeks. He quickly gave Betty a ring before he knocked on the door. 

“Jughead.” Ethel said. Jughead nodded his head, about to walk through the door when Ethel stopped him, shitting the door. “You look good Jug.”

“What did you say to him?” Jughead asked, suspicious of her straight away.

“He wanted to ask me some questions.” Ethel said.

“What questions?” He asked.

“He’s got a big weight on his shoulders lately. I helped lighten the load.” Ethel smiled.

‘What the hell does that mean?” Jughead asked.

“He asked me why I left. Why I abandoned him, leaving him without a mother.” Ethel told him everything that they talked about. Jughead feeling sad that he had been thinking about this a lot lately, that’s the only thing that would explain his sassiness for the past few weeks.

“Look Ethel, I know things haven’t been that great between us. But really. I want to thank you. For what you said to him.” Jughead smiled.

Jughead gave Ethel one last look, then she opened the door. Jughead located Isaac in the living room, and shouted. “Get in the car, now.” He said. Isaac looked scared. He knew this was going to be a long drive back to Riverdale. Isaac nodded to Ethel, who smiled back handing him one of the photo albums she was showing him earlier before be bounced into Jughead’s car.

“Thanks again.” Jughead said to Ethel, who smiled and waved as they drove off. 

 

It was one awkward car ride home. Jughead and Isaac said nothing for the first hour. Neither one wanting to speak first. Jughead’s stomach rumbled, so he pulled into a Mc Donald’s drive through, ordering them both a cheese burger for the drive. 

“Thank you.” Isaac said as Jughead handed him the bag of food. 

They both still sat in silence, only the sound of eating filling the car. 

“Okay Dad, I’m sorry okay. I’m really sorry.” Isaac broke.

Jughead turned his head, looking back to the road as he spoke. “What are you sorry for Isaac this time? Running away? Hurting your brother? Disrespecting me? Or speaking horribly to your Mom? What is it Isaac?”

“All of it okay. I’m sorry for all of it.” Isaac shouted.

“Ethel told me she told you everything about what happened the day you were born. Let me explain some stuff too. After she left. I was looking at you, wondering if I could do it alone. A million thoughts ran through my brain. I could of left you. Adopted you out. But I kept you. And it was hard Isaac. You have no idea how hard it was. Raising you alone. Sure I had your Grandpa FP. Archie and Veronica helped me. Then when Betty came back to Riverdale she helped me massively. There were times when you would cry all night, and there was nothing I could do but watch you cry. I never got to have the life of everyone else did when they were 18. I would of loved to go to parties and got drunk with my friends. But I couldn’t because I had you.” Jughead explained, looking across to Isaac and back to the road. “When Betty came into our lives you instantly fell in love with her, because she is warm and kind. She was your mother from the moment she lay eyes on you. She looked after you when you were sick. Helped you with your homework. Stood up for you when you had trouble with kids at school. And for you to turn around to her and yell and swear at her like you did this morning. I didn’t think I raised such a horrible child.”

The words cut deep. All Isaac wanted to do was jump out of the car, run away again. But what he was saying was all true. He had been a horrible son for the past few weeks. 

“Of course I love Betty. She is my Mom. Not that woman I saw today. Ethel made me realise that. I just look at Mom with Diego and Harper, and she acts differently with them. Because they are her flesh and blood.” Isaac explained.

“You won’t remember but she acted exactly the same way with you when you were their age. And the only reason she’s been different with you lately is because you’ve been so moody she doesn’t know how to act around you. Did you know she has had trouble sleeping over the past few weeks. When I was away she would call me, sounding so defeated. Every night she would say I wish the old Isaac would come back, because I love that Isaac. And I miss him. When I came home today, she cried in my arms because of what you said to her. If you want to apologise to someone, you need to apologise to her not me.” Jughead said.

“I will, I promise.” Isaac smiled.

“Good.” Jughead smiled back. “You’ll need to apologise to Diego too. That boy loves attention. All you have to do is play a game with him or two. That’s all he wants.” Jughead suggested.

“I will. Is he okay?” Isaac asked.

“He broke his wrist. You’ll have to sign his cast too.” Jughead smiled. 

“Sorry Dad.”Isaac said again pulling out the photo album Ethel gave him. “What’s that?” Jughead asked.

“Ethel gave this to me. There’s some pretty hilarious photos of you and Archie in here.” Isaac smiled. “i know Harper is going to love these.”

Jughead smiled back at Isaac, he took a hand off the steering wheel and rustled Isaac’s hair. The more they talked, the more the old Isaac was coming back. 

 

Jughead and Isaac arrived home after midnight. They crept into the house, trying to be as quite as possible. Jughead led Isaac into his room, wishing him a good sleep before he wandered to his bed. Seeing Betty already sleeping, he shrugged off his clothes, and slid into bed, trying not to wake Betty. He rested his head onto the pillow, and wrapped a arm around Betty, pulling her close. 

“You’re back.” Betty smiled turning to face Jughead.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.” Jughead whispered.

“I wasn’t in that deep or a sleep. I can’t sleep when you’re not here. And I was worried about Isaac too.” She whispered.

“I think he’s all good now.” Jughead said.

“Is he okay?” Betty asked.

“I’ll tell you everything in the morning. Sleep my love.” Jughead whispered as Betty slid down, resting her head onto Jughead’s chest.

 

Betty woke from her deep sleep later than usual. She rolled in her bed, expecting to feel Jughead, but he wasn’t there. A note lying on the pillow. 

Morning Beautiful  
I’ve taken the twins to school. I let Isaac skip school today, he didn’t have a good sleep. I’ll be home just after 9. Love you. J

Betty smiled, placing the note on the bedside table beside her, throwing on her dressing gown she wandered down stairs to the smell of breakfast. 

Betty couldn’t believe her eyes when she say Isaac standing over the stove, holding a spatula. 

“Mom, take a seat.” Isaac said pointing to the kitchen island that had been set with a placemat and some orange juice already poured out. 

Betty wasn’t sure how to take Isaac. Last time she saw him he was so mean and cruel. This Isaac in front of her seemed fake. But she did what he said. Taking a seat and taking a slip of juice. Isaac soon brought over some pancakes and fruit, arranging it into a smily face. Just like she did for him when he was little. Betty smiled to herself.

“This is my way of starting to apologise for what I said yesterday. I was being horrible. I’m sorry.” Isaac said. 

Betty smiled back, dipping her finger into the maple syrup that was on the plate. “So is this a I’m sorry for the way I acted yesterday? Or for the past few weeks. Because I’m getting a little tired of walking on egg shells in my own house.” Betty said looking stern.

“For everything. I’m sorry. I promise I won’t act like that again.” Isaac said.

“You hurt your brother too. He didn’t deserve a broken wrist just because you’re feeling down.” Betty said.

“I know. And I’ve already apologised to him, and Dad said I can take him to the arcade tomorrow. Only if that’s okay. I am grounded after all.” Isaac smiled.

“Diego will love that. That boy worships the ground you walk on.” Betty said.

“I know. And I promise to be the good brother I used to be again.” Isaac smiled.

“Sounds good to me.” Betty smiled back. Isaac joined her on the island, placing more pancake onto a plate for him. They both ate, Betty smiling as she couldn’t believe the 180 Isaac had done since yesterday.

Betty helped Isaac with the dishes, they talked the whole time. About the conversation he had with Ethel. And the heart to heart Jughead had with him in the car. Isaac apologised another 5 times before Jughead walked through the door, placing a kiss on Betty’s lips and a hug to Isaac. 

“Now you’re both here, I just want to say sorry again.” Isaac said.

“It’s okay Isaac. You’ve already apologised enough.” Betty said. 

“I know. But I want to say sorry for what I said yesterday to you Betty. It was the worst thing I could say, and I knew it would hurt you that’s why I said it. So I’m sorry.” Isaac replied.

“We forgive you Buddy. Just promise you won’t say anything like that again.” Jughead said.

“i promise.” Isaac smiled.

“I also want to say thank you.” Isaac said.

“What for?” Betty asked, confused.

“I want to say thank you to you Dad, because like you said last night you could of left me like Ethel did. You gave up so much to give me a better life, and I can never thank you for that. And Betty, you are the best Mom. And you truely do give the best hugs.” Isaac said. Betty and Jughead both watched forward, Isaac had tears running down his cheeks. They both hugged him tight, Betty placing a kiss onto Isaac’s head. 

“We love you Buddy, so much.” Jughead said with a smile. Happy his Isaac was back to the fun loving kid he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I am really going to miss these characters. Maybe I'll write a couple extra chapters sometime in the future.   
> Also check out my tumblr bettycooperxjones


End file.
